My new 'now'
by XenAtmos
Summary: Kaito Shion, now forced to go to school due to circumstances, must adjust to normal high school life. It won't be easy with the way he used to live his life; with no social skills or interest making new friends and a past almost no one seems to know. How will others deal with him? Rated M for later chapters and some of the humor. LukaXKaito
1. Causing problems on the first day

**Hey, this is my first story, hope you enjoy it, it's going to be a long one. Just so you know, doing character descriptions on their clothing tires me out so you can assume they're wearing their usual style of clothes unless I point it out after the first chapter.**

'Ah man, I really don't want to go to high school, but I don't have much of a choice now.' Thought a blue haired teen roller blading on the sidewalk. He wore dark blue pants and blue and white shoes, his blue t-shirt under his white jacket that had a blue line going around the entire edge of it. Though his ziped up zipper stopped right above the waist on his jacket, it seperated from there and ran down almost to his ankles; you could only see his lower body from front as the jacket covered his legs from the sides and back. The long sleeves on it had a blue, yellow, blue strip at the end where his hand popped out. To finish his attire he donned a long blue scarf wrapped around his neck and booth ends trailed down his sides and stopped at the knees.

"Oni-chan it's the first day of school and more importantly your first day in eleven years, so hurry up onnii-chan!" Said a girl who wore a white dress similar with her brothers style of white and blue on it, the lower half done in swallow-tail style, the dress is backless stopping below the shoulder blades. She wears white detached sleeves with a blue cuff, and brown knee-length boots and also dressed with the same blue scarf around her neck down trailing down to her knees. She held on to the back of his jacket while trying to mantain her balance on her own roller blades.

"Well I would, but you're slowing me down Kaiko, you told me not to go too fast."

"But I can't skate on my own, so I have to cling on you. Whaaa! T-too fast again slow down again!" Squealed Kaiko as she clung on harder to her brother.

"Ok. So what does a highschool look like again?"

Kaiko thought about it for a bit before blurting out the answer. "That big building right there! Stop at the benches near the entrance!"

"Gotcha." Kaito maneuvered around groups of students walking toward the entrance, doing a slight drift as they reached the benches and sat down together.

"Trust me oni-chan, school will be tons of fun and you'll learn to make some friends." Said his sister as she detached the rollerblades from the bottom of her brown boots. Kaito looked at her funny.

"I have like three friends, thats a lot."

"Yeah, me, Benkai and Ginzo. Still you need _school_ friends your age, so try your best okie day?" Kaiko stood up, using her index finger poked her brothers nose.

"There's a lot of people here, can I go home and never come back?" Kaito smiled hopefully.

"Nnnope!" She grinned as poked his nose again.

Kaito frowned at his misfortune. 'I liked how things were before, now I'm stuck here five days a week for eight hours.'

Kaiko reached in her detached sleeves, pulled out two pieces of papers and handed one to her brother. "You're in class 3-D, don't forget it ok? Alrightly I'm off to find IA, Rin and Len! Stay out of trouble!" She exclaimed as she ran off inside to find friends while wailing her arms in a silly manner as she ran.

'There went my sister; ahh I don't really want more friends, I have so many, three! How is that not a ton, we always have so much fun, why would I need more?' Kaito pondered as he took off his skates, stood up and headed inside.

* * *

><p>The blue haired wanderer kept roaming the halls in search of his destination, getting more bored and tired by the second, even though the elapsed time was only five minutes. Kaito's expression was a completely stotic and emotionless, displaying how much he was enjoying himself here. Then he had found a sign that said 3-D, with an open door next to it. There was blading old man in a white dress shirt and brown khakis.<p>

"I haven't seen you here before, I presume your Kaito?"

Kaito nodded in response, keeping his bored, stotic expression present.

"Excellent, wait here after the bell, when I call for you come in the class, understood?"

Kaito mimicked his answer from before.

* * *

><p>"Hey did you hear guys, we have a new kid coming in our class today?" Spoke a teal haired girl who was talking with someone behind her seat.<p>

"Transfer? Just moved here recently or from another class?" Inquired a girl with long pink hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Don't know, I just been hearing rumors on it, I really hope its a girl though. She could be apart of our super fun group, and then no one needs to take turns being the third wheel!"

"Are you pushing that because its your turn to be the third wheel in our club this week, Miku?" Said a girl with short brown hair, wearing a red sleeveless jacket and matching red skirt with black shorts underneath; getting in her seat next to Miku.

"Heh heh, you caught me Meiko, but come on a fourth would be great, Yowane's too shy, Gumi's not interested and IA is hanging with those three all the time and shes a year younger then us! Luka back me up." Miku whined.

"Voting decides it then, all in favor of recuiting the new kid if its a girl?" Proposed Luka.

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Motion passes." She said ever so calmly.

"By the way have you seen the guy standing outside the classroom, he's kinda cute looking ya know?" Meiko asked.

"That might the new kid."

"Dah! I didn't think of that. Leave it to Luka to put the pieces together!"

Miku decided to intervene at that time. "Well I know one thing for sure now." She said in a serious tone. Luka and Meiko cautiously looked at their almost always happy go lucky bestfriend, wondering what could have made her have such a change in attitude. "I'm telling the guy out there you thought he's cute!"

Meiko lunged from her seat and grabbed the teal haired girl's arm, catching her half way out of her seat. "I said kinda and it was to be nice! Hatsune you keep your big mouth shut or I swear to god I will destory every leek you bring to school!" Meiko shouted out, her cheeks brazed with red.

"N-n-not the leek! Anything but my precious leeks! Luka support, support!" She turned to Luka to see her reading a book. "Luka, S.O.S! 911! Call a crossing guard, anything!"

Luka turned a page, bent down to her suitcase, took out a bookmark and placed it in the book as she shut it. "Guilty as charged, take a vow of silence or you'll be at the mercy of the Meiko jury of one." Luka said simply.

"Gah! No help! Ok, ok I give, vow of whatever accepted, just leave my leeks alone and let go, you're gripping too hard!" She said as she sat back in her seat, Meiko releasing her grasp.

* * *

><p><em>Ding Dong Ding Dong.<em> The school bell rang, signaling the start of the day.

"Alright, alright everyone in your seats, homeroom is starting now. Now before we begin, I would like to introduce a new student, he's lived here for almost his whole life and now he's joining our highschool at the start of the year, if any of you know him please save the chit chat for after class. Kaito, you may enter."

Kaito walked in and stood in front of the class nonchanluntly. 'Whoa theres like... twenty-nine people in here. Why are there so many? Man, I'm stuck with so many people for a year, I thought a class was with five or six people like when I was a kid. I'm not used to this.'

"Kaito, introduce yourself to everyone." Kaito simply raised his hand and waved.

"Uhh, ok thats fine too. Your seat is second from the back in the middle row, please take it."

Kaito nodded and walked to his seat.

"Not much of a talker is he?" Miku whispered.

"Could be like Yowane, except with a bored face instead of a scared one." Luka whispered back.

Meiko chimed in their conversion. "Too bad, looks like your the third wheel this week Miku."

Miku sighed and hung her head low in defeat.

* * *

><p>Everyone in class read along with the teacher as he read excerpts from famous writers. Luka looked up from her textbook and to the new student. Kaito was sound asleep in class his head buried in his arms and big blue scarf. 'Sleeping in class on the first day? He's not that responsible is he? I should wake him up before he gets in trouble, but he's too far away. I hope he doesn't get caught.'<p>

At that moment Kaito's ear twitched. Slowly, his head rose from his desk simultaneously as his eyes did. He then stood up from his desk and stretched his arms out. The students all turned their attention to the new blue haired boy who woke from his nap.

'Oh no, your not suppose to attract attention when you wake up! Heard of subtl-' Luka's thought was cut off as Kaito sprinted out of the classroom leaving a small wind felt by everyone.

Every student had their jaws drop in a instant at what they just witnessed. The teacher looked behind him for a second when he felt the wind but shrugged his shouldars and decided to start writing on the board.

'Where would he-' Once again her thoughts were cut off, this time by a student next to the window.

"Guys he's outside." He whispered.

Everybody went to the window to see Kaito outside running up to a small square truck which stopped and opened up the huge side window near the rear of it. There they saw him hand over money to the man behind window, which returned with a vanilla ice cream cone with the ice cream swirled up eight full inches up from the cone.

Everyone's thoughts in the classroom were in perfect harmony. 'He ran out for ice cream!? How'd he even know it was coming?! Why is the ice cream piled so high up!? That can't be healthly! Who would sell him that, how much does it even cost!? Why isn't he wondering why a random kid is out buying his ice cream during school hours!? Now he's walking back! The teacher is totally going to notice that ice cream when you come back in, hell he'll notice you when you walk back in the door!'

"No volunteers? There has to be someone who knows the an-... EVERYONE BACK IN YOUR SEATS NOW!" Screamed the teacher who had realized the class had all gathered around the window.

In a mere three seconds everyone was set in stone at their seats.

"I don't care what was so intersting out there, but you keep you're eyes on the board and textbooks; And you keep your butts in your seat!"

"Yes Sensei!"

"Now someone answer the question on the board." As the teacher turned back to the board thats exactly when Kaito walked in, with half his ice cream finished. He passed the teacher right as he was turning so he was never seen returning to his seat.

'Wait... I don't remember seeing Kaito in his seat.' The second he finished turning, Kaito sat in his seat. "Oh, good for a second I thought you were gone. I know it's your first day but please don't take today's actions of the class cause you to act out and break school rules. I esure that this almost never happens."

Kaito nodded. Everyone's brain went into shock induced state. No one could believe he got away with it and odds are he wasn't even trying to.

"Sensei, if I may speak." Spoke a long purple haired boy at the front row next to the window, wearing a purple kimono and had a wooden sword attached to his waist.

"You may, Gakupo."

"Earlier, Kaito left the classroom to get ice cream, which drew everyone's attention to the windows, therefor responsible for actions of the class, not ignoring the fact he broke school regulation of leaving the premises without permission and cutting class."

"Is there any evidence supporting your claim." Asked the teacher.

"Well for one he's eating said ice cream now."

He turned his head to indeed see Kaito licking his ice cream which was almost completely eaten.

"Kaito... do you deny any of this?"

Kaito shook his head and finished the last bit of his snack he had left.

"Gakupo, as a member of the disiplinary committe, please escort Kaito to the displine office for his punishment."

Luka sighed at Kaito's future punishment. 'Poor guy, he almost pulled it off, if only Gakupo didn't say anything, but he can't do that.'

"Don't wanna." Kaito said in a dead tone.

"It's not up for debate, these ar-"

"Actually, if I may interject sensei."

"S-sure. What is it?"

"There was a new rule passed at the end of last year, for students who make their first offenese can challange a disiplinary officer in a fight for a pardon of their violation." The classroom teacher was befuddled at this new information. "Though it is unfair considering what the offender has to overcome, even though he challenges that one officer, the officer picks two more to assist in the battle, while the challenger must fight alone. This measure was taking to prevent the challenger from winning so we could display the disiplinary committie strength, put down the current deliquent before he strays too far from the right path, and show future offenders that we can easily supress them. To prevent any mishap or it going to far, the cheif excutive will oversee the duel."

"I-I see. Well if Kaito excepts then we can skip his trip to the office and let the disiplinary committe handle it at a later date. So what is your decision?"

All eyes were on Kaito, exaiming the slightest move he might make. Kaito shrugged his shouldars and nodded. 'Don't know what the samurai said, don't care, I need a nap.'

Miku whispered back to Luka. "You work with Gakupo during lunch, me and Meiko will try to get the new kid to back down from this. Meet up with us after you're done."

Luka looked Miku straight in the eyes with resolve in hers. "You got it." Luka looked over to Gakupo. 'I know you'll do the right thing.'

* * *

><p>"Haven't seen you since the end of last year, how you been?" Asked Luka.<p>

"Fine, I guess. Your outfit looks as nice as ever. Reminds me of bass instraments." Gakupo commented.

Luka's outfit was a long black skirt with yellow on the edges of it, also the skirt revealed a portion of her left leg. Her feet had knee high yellow boots with black stocking going up to her mid thigh. around her waist were two belts with the same triangle pattern switching from black and yellow. Like others she wore a sleeveless jacket, similar in her design to her skirt but on her chest area she has a gold curl design on her chest mimics brass instruments and a circulatory organ. From her elbow to her wrist, her black detached sleeve on her right arm would somewhat resemble a remote of sorts.

"Thanks, uh, thanks." She said nervously.

"So do you want to dance around more or tell me whats on your mind?" Gakupo grinned.

Luka giggiled at how obvious it must have looked. "I came to talk about the new kid, Kaito."

Gakupo's face became much more serious. "Don't worry Luka, he'll be put back on the right path soon enough." He gripped the sword at his waist a little tighter.

"No Gakupo, I was hoping you could call it off and forget about this, its the first day of school and he's new here, couldn't you give him a warning and move on."

"You know I can't do that, besides he made it official, I merely presented another option. Theres no point, he accepted and doesn't seem to care for the consequences or this, if anything this would be a good lesson for him to learn. I gotta go meet up with the committe for lunch like always, I'll see ya around Luka." Gakupo got up from his seat and started to walk away when he felt a tug on his kimono.

He turned to see Luka with a upset expression on her face. "Kamui Gakupo."

'F***king shit.' Gakupo sighed in defeat. Once he heard her say his full name he knew he had to compromise something or he'd get hell later. "If... you get him to withdraw his challange by the end of today I'll... get him off with just one day of detention for an hour and it he'll kept a clean slate in his records, alright? Only if he withdraws, no exceptions."

Luka's demenor changed to a more pleased expression. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, now I really don't want to be late so the rest is up to him."

Luka nodded as she let him go off and exit the classroom. She looked over to her friends talking to Kaito and hoped they made some way with him, since she was done convicing Gakupo she went to see if she could assist her friends.

* * *

><p>"Gakupo is really good with his sword, ya know he comes from a real samurai family." The teal twin pigtailed haired girl said.<p>

'Huh, I was just joking when I thought that.'

Meiko decided it was her turn to try. "You wouldn't want to avoid a week of detention and risk getting your pretty face all bruised and scratched up right?"

Kaito shrugged as always. "I gotta go meet someone for lunch, bye."

He said simply and quickly as he got out his seat and headed toward the door. Just then Luka seat down next to her friends. "Oh, you guys are done. I got Gakupo to lower the his punishment down to a one hour detention for just a day and he won't make it appear on his school record if he decides to step down, how'd you guys do?"

Both girls buried their heads in their arms on the desk in depression. "Oh I see... good for you... way to go..." Miku and Meiko said in perfect sync.

"Nothing, really?"

Meiko spoke first. "We tried but he didn't seem to care."

Miku went next. "He only talked at the end, and that was to tell us he's leaving to meet someone, everything else was a shrug... Wait... Now that you're here, with the three of us we can totally get through to him! Who doesn't listen to three super cute girls?"

"Someone who didn't with two." Meiko said flatly.

"Third times the charm right?" Miku said optimisticly, but Luka couldn't help point out the loop hole in that logic.

"Wouldn't this be the second time though?"

"Dah! Eh, details, details. Lets run after him before he we lose him!" Miku ran straight out the classroom. Luka looked at Meiko questioningly, who could only mirror her untill they her a crash. "Gaaahhh! Ofppphhh. Hey, he was standing outside the classroom the whole time, go figure!"

* * *

><p>"I thought you said that you were going to met someone for lunch?" Meiko asked Kaito.<p>

"I am. I'm waiting out here where they'll see me."

"Oh, fair point." 'And here I thought he lied to avoid us.'

Miku nudged Luka while Meiko tried to hold a conversation with Kaito. "You try, you're our last shot."

Luka nodded. She stepped up to talk to the blue scarfed wonder. "Hey Kaito."

Kaito acknowledged her with a wave. An uncomfortable silence filled the air round them, it'd be obivous that any attempt to continue the coversation here would sound completley forced, but since she had already intiated it, she thought she might as well try finish it. 'My god, Gakupo was eaiser to talk to the first time I met him and he was so irritable back then, but at least he talked back a little.' "Uh- I- eh, about the fight, please just drop it."

Miku's and Meiko's expressions were dumbfounded at Luka's terriblely unfluid conversation. They both whispered. "Seriously!? That was so bad, use your mysterious cool charm on him or something."

Luka snapped her head back at him. "Like that'll work, he'll completely lose interest, he's not even interested now, he'll forget I'm even here if I try that!" She whisper shouted back.

"I don't see why, if he wants to fight so badly I'll do it just once."

"Gakupo doesn't want to fight, he wants t-"

"Yes, he does."

The three girls looked at him oddly. Luka questioned Kaito claim. "No he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"No. He. Doesn't."

"Yes. He Does."

"No he doesn't!" Luka screamed. Realizing the raise in her voice was attracting attention, she covered her mouth in embarrassment. Kaito leaned in her face and in a very soft, quiet voice said.

"Yes he does. ... Oh are we done playing opposites?"

'He thought this was a game!? Ughh I can't- I- errrr!' "You know what, go ahead, you seem like you need it." Luka crossed her arms, huffed, and turned away.

Miku laughed nervousily, this had gone nowhere from there last attempt, the only change was that Luka now had great disdain toward their new classmate. She put her elbow on Luka's shouldar, and crossed her left leg over the over, lean on her friend for support. "So why exactly you think Gakupo wants to fight you, he doesn't even know you."

"It's the look in his eyes, he wants something out of this fight, whatever it is, don't care. I just don't want to stay in school any longer then I have to." Kaito looked away to keep an eye out for the person he was waiting for.

"Whoa." Meiko and Miku said, the sentence even attracting back Luka attention, but she went to face her friends rather then him.

Meiko was the first who spoke. "The line, the stotic face, the fearlessness."

Miku spoke next. "The cute looks, queit, rule breaking as a new kid."

"You both sound like describing the main character of an anime."

"Exactly!" They both exclaimed.

Luka rolled her eyes at her friends. "No, not at all. Look at him, he's nothing like that, he's just a je-"

When she turned around to point out Kaito's bad qaulities she was at a loss for words when she saw his eyes. 'That stare... he's lost in some deep thought, his minds not even here anymore. If this is truely geniune, maybe he's not just a random j-'

"Ooonnni-chan!"

At that moment Kaito new expression could only be described as stupid happy. His face became filled with happiness and overflowed with joy. He turned and started running toward his sister that was running toward him in her usual silly fashion. "Kaiko!"

On his way toward her, he tripped but caught himself and conitued his mad dash. Kaiko jumped toward her brother's open arms, he grasped her and twirled her around before putting her down as ruffeling her hair. "I've been waiting forever, you have my lunch ya know."

"Nooooo, IA does, we'd starve without her, and she was making some finishing touches on it. You should have seen her in home ec, she was being-" A hand came from behind her and muffled her voice.

"Kaiko, don't stress it out so much, its no big deal." Said a girl with long pink hair, she wore a black shoulder-less top, black elbow sleeve cold shoulder circle top, pink pleated skirt, a black thigh high on her right leg, and black knee high with white stripes on the left leg. On her feet were white shin boots with a pink belt, and finally a black leg garter on her left leg.

Kaiko's muffeled voice keep going but none of it was understood. Kaito put a hand over the hand on his sisters, causing her sister to quiet down. "Thanks for making us lunch IA, without you, we'd have only burnt rice or a trip to the hospital for burn treatment."

IA grew a faint tint on her cheeks. "O-of course, I'll be by later for dinner too."

Meanwhile the trio of girls seemed as if all their spirit passed on without them, their notion of Kaito completly destroyed. All three's thoughts exactly the same. 'He's just a happy go lucky idiot... Gakupo's gonna kill him.'

**So whatcha think? Please leave reviews, it'd help give me energy to write. Btw, depending on how many reviews/follows I might make this a weekly update thing. Later!**


	2. My best friend Benkai

**Hey, a new chapter the next day? I guess I got excited that people are actually reading my story, so yay for the readers! Also, I read that review about paragraphs and quotations. Apparently, that affects how the reader enjoys reading it a lot by the way it's presented.**

** I wouldn't want to give you guys a hard time reading it like accidently re-reading sentences, losing your place when your reading, and also for breaks between here and there. As for the quotations, I tried putting an extra space before it starts and after it ends but the doc manger seems to reset that one action when I save; I'll need to figure something else for that. So enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Oh so you three are from my oni-chan's class?" Kaiko asked as they sat in the back of the school's flower field. They all sat in a circle, though there was a gap big enough for two more people to sit down in. "Yeppo, pretty much." Miku answered. "So you're his friends too!? Kaito I'm so proud, you actually made fri-" "No, no no were not his friends, we were trying to help him, but he'd rather dig his own grave." Luka said slightly miffed. Miku nudged her angry pink haired bestie. "Aw come on, still upset about that oppisite thing?"<p>

Meiko thought she should explain the situation Kaiko. "It's just that Kaito kinda broke a rule and he had to options, fight three displinary officers or get a one hour detention that Luka luckily convinced Gakupo to lower it to that, refused, and then messed with Luka. Still who woulda thought he was your brother, I mean the looks and clothes are dead on, but I've never seen him around." "Oh that's because my oni-chan was homeschooled since he was five, but more more importantly..." Kaiko looked her brother straight in the eye and asked him in a restrained voice. "Is that true, are you getting in a fight on the first day, O. Ne. Chan."

Kaito did the only thing he could think of. He looked away, pursed his lipsed to the right, and started scratching the back of his head. "P-p-proBably not... or something...maybe." "Oni-Chan! I told you to not get in trouble and you go do it anyway!" "Ah well, they said if I win I get off with nothing so, its sort of fine right?" His sister's temper simmered down a bit. "Fine, but not one more like this got it?" Kaito give her a thumbs up and a smile. "Gotcha!"

"Hey, sorry we're late! The mess Rin made took a while to clean." Said a blonde haired boy as he and a girl who looked identical to him sat down. "It's Len's fault, he should have told me how hot it was!" "You just saw me pull it out of the oven, of course it was hot." "The food should only be warm, why the heck would the tray be?" She countered poorly. Len sighed and titled her head at IA. "Cooking partners, am I right?" Kaiko jumped in before IA could give an answer. "Uh, I'm an amazing partner, I taste test it and give her five stars every time." IA dropped a sweat at that. "Yeah, and I do the other ninety-five percent of work. Since everyone's here now, why don't we eat?" IA searched through her satchel and pulled out three boxed lunches and handed two of them to the blue siblings.

Kaito instantly took it and opened his lunch up. "Alright, I got shidashi style!" Kaito dug in his meal, shoving food in his mouth as fast as possible. Miku aww'ed at IA's care for the blue haired siblings. "You're so nice, I barely have time to make my own and you make a fancy resturant style one!" She took out her lunch from her backpack and started eating her's as well, Luka and Meiko following suit. As Len brought out their lunches, Rin asked a question. "So why are third years here? I don't have a problem with it, but only IA and Kaiko really know you." "Well, my oni-chan got in trouble, and Luka, Miku and Meiko are so nice, they tried to help him out but he's got it covered, right oni-chan?" Kaito swallowed his food before answering. "Yeah, I'll kick their asses quick." Len chimed in interest. "Whoa whoa whoa, thats your brother? He's the one you told Rin and I about?" "The one and only!" "Wow! Some of the stuff I heard is mind blowing, can I meet Benkai too?" Rin playfully pushed Len. "Don't be such a fan boy, it's not like he's famous or a star... by the way sign my arm in big letters, 'To the coolest blonde around, from Kaito Shion!' Come on, you're a mystery legend, I want proof that I met you." Rin shouted while sticking her arm out.

"What did you tell them?" Kaito asked his apparently big mouthed sister. "Not that much, just some of the stuff you, Benkai, and Leia did." "Ohhhh, most of that stuff was no big deal though." Luka scoffed in her head at what she was hearing. 'Legend? Yeah, right. The guy border lining on sis-con right now is some sort of legend and of what, breaking school rules like a moron.' Meiko felt uneasy. "Benkai? Where have I heard that name before?" Miku poked her friend. "Why don't you ask your gossip group, they know evey little rumor or story around town." Meiko whipped out her phone and texted at lightning speed. "Already on it. I'll meet them later during gym."

IA pulled out one more small box and opened it up. The inside was filled small white spherical balls. "Say ahh Kaito!" "Ahh, om. No way, its ice cream! Ahhh!" IA continued to feed Kaito. Luka couldn't help but be bothered by every little thing Kaito did. 'Seriously, now he's being feed? This makes it pretty obvious that she likes him. I bet he knows her feelings for him, but pretends to be oblivious.' A mischievous grin graced her face. "So Kaito what are you going to do about IA's feelings for you? You know she likes you." Miku lightly elbowed her friend in the rib. "Luka, this isn't like you, what are you trying to do?" "Just getting even for the 'game' from earlier."

IA froze, her face reddening as each second passed. Kaito decided to speak up since his source of ice cream had stopped coming. "Yeah I do and I've been thinking about it for a while now." IA broke out of her petrified state. "R-really?!" "Yeah, and I kinda like you too and I've known you for four years now. You're nice, fun, you cook good food, you give me ice cream, Kaiko, Benkai, and Ginzo like you so... Yup I got it now. IA wanna be my friend?" He asked innocently, holding his fist out. "Y-yes, I love to!" IA bumped his fist happily. Luka face remained calm but her mind was puzzled, she couldn't comprehend him. 'Is he that dumb? How could he mixed up what I said with that!' Meiko put her hand on Luka's elbow. "Nice try, I don't think he'll get it." 'On the bright side, it sounds like he's available.'

It was then, Gakupo came. "Sorry for the intrusion, but I'll need his answer now, somethings come up." Miku jumped up from her spot and stood before talking to Gakupo. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you said till the end of the day though. When'd it change to now or never?" "People in our class can't help their big mouthes and my supeirors became informed on the situation." Miku looked to Meiko with a questioning look, the red wearing brunette putting her hands up in the air. "Hey, I only get it for you guys, I don't spread it!" "Regardless, they want an answer now, so what'll be Shion?"

Rin spoke up next. "Wait, how do you know his last name?" "Disiplinary officer. We're given acess to student information when we work on their school behavioural records. Besides, out of everyone here, your voice was the only one audible one from the school's back door. Anyone outside could have heard you asking for his autograph for some strange reason." Rin rubbed the back of her head in embarresment. Meanwhile Kaito was stealing some rice from his sister while she was distracted and poped it in his mouth. Gakupo closed the distance between him and the blue offender. "So what'll it be, are you backing down or-" Kaito spit out his rice at Gakupo's face. The purple samurai wiped off the rice from his face, turned around and started walking. "Tomorrow, in front of the school, right after school. If you're not there we're be authorized to hunt you down and drag you there."

"So guys, what do you about someone named Benkai." Meiko asked a pair of orange haired boys. "Benkai, Benkai... only one thing comes mind, heck, only one with that name to begin with." "Ah yes, yes. Never met him in person but man is he known well downtown, especially in the junkyard and with delinquents. What da ya wanna hear, the short version?" "Or the longer one?" "Just gimme what you guys got. Also, only one of you tell it! Both of you taking turns is annoying." "Alright, well to start off he pretty much known as the rustic king of that area."

Luka was jogging down the track wearing red shorts and a white t-shirt as was every other girl. "Megurine! Got the info!" Meiko shouted as she caught up. "Good, now Miku can stop sprinting." "What? Why's she doing that?" "She thought it would distract the teacher. I didn't believe her but it somehow worked, teacher's been watching her, telling the other kids to follow her example." "Thank god... you're back... Meiko." Miku said as she huff and puffed. "Hatsune, you all out of steam already? That was some outstanding running though, you should consider the track team instead of your club!" The coach yelled. 'I'm never running again, not even if I was being chased by a serial killer.' Miku said in her head.

Meiko took the chance to capitailize their gym instructor's good mood. "Hey coach, we've been running like Miku the whole time can us three take a break?" 'Bullshit! I was doing all the work!' Miku bitterly added in her mind. "Oh, of course! In fact, take the rest of the peroid off to recover, everyone else; I want twice as much effort now!" He said as he blew his whistle.

Meiko and Luka were sitting on a bench while Miku laid down on one next to them, lightly panting from before. "So where do I start... remember when it was really dangerous to go to the park or anywhere down town alone as a kid because of all the orphans going around beating kids up?" Miku and Luka shivered at the memories of when they came by. Miku, feeling less exhausted, joined in on the story. "Yeah, Gakupo usually was there to help keep them away but he ended up a punching bag for them like ninety-five percent of the time." "Well apparently Benkai was one too, but he would fight other orphans instead of people like us. After a long time, other orphans ended up following his example, taking out the bad ones causing trouble. Remember when like two-thirds of those kids just disappeared one day from the streets?" Both of them nodded. "Well that was the day when he apparently became the 'king' or whatever of that area and sent every bad kid from this town packing. He lives in a junkyard for some reason and that's where all the kids on his side go back to at night. There's no way that Kaito knows him though."

"Yeah, but why would Rin ask if she could met him there wasn't any chance of it?" Miku questioned. "Who knows, it is Rin, she's probably mixed up what she remembered Kaiko telling her." Luka thought it was her turn to ask a question. "And what about Kaito? Anything on him?" "Only that he really is Kaiko's older brother. The know it all gossips for once don't have a clue, go figure." Luka signed. "Probably wouldn't be anything good anyway. It's the first day of school, and look what he's done. Odds are he would have ended up in a fight." Miku finally felt her energy come back and sat up. "Man, you really don't like him Luka! Still, do you really want him beat up by three guys?" Luka sighed. "Nooo... but I helped lower the punishment, he had the chance to avoid it, and he basically threw back our efforts in our face like we were just bothering him. I just get the feeling that Kaito's the kind of person that only learns the hard way. I honestly don't think theres anything we can do but watch."

The last class of the day ended, most of the student body running out as fast as they could to get away and goof off with friends. "Dang it, now I have to do twice the work!" Kaito said as he rollerbladed back home with two girls pulling on his coat. "We'll were all going there, so IA shouldn't be the only one walking, don't be unfair oni-chan!" "But why did she already have roller skates ready? I'm the only one here that can stand with them without holding on to something." "Kaiko told me that you were going to, I thought it was okay." "Kaiko!" "I knew oni-chan would take us anyway so its no big deal!" "*Gasp* Oh I see how it is!"

Kaito increased his speed and took a left. "O-oni-san! Too fast, too fast! W-why did you take left! It's suppose to be right, left for a long time, then left again to our house! Now its left, right for a long time and right again! Ahhhhhh!" Kaiko hugged her brother begging him to slow down. "But this side has a really big, super deep drop right here!" Kaito took the right and started accelerating like crazy. IA however was having the time of her life. She clung on to Kaito like Kaiko did and started shouting. "Woo hoo! Hahahaha! This is crazy! Faster Kaito, Faster!" "No slow down! Whaaaaaa!" "Ahhhhhhhh hahaha!" Kaito merely grinned as he got the satisfaction of getting back at his sister.

"Ah man, I should take that route back every day, it's way easier for me and we got back here in like what seven minutes?" Kaito said as he made his way to the door of his house. There IA let go of Kaito and sat on the railing at the entrance to his home as she proceeded to take her skates off. "Yeah, it was insane! I don't think Kaiko liked it to much though." "Eh, now we're even, right Kai-" Kaito shut his mouth when he saw his sister, who seemed as if a ghost had sucked the life out of her, was quivering and refusing to let go of him. "I might have over done it." "No, I think we just went so fast we left her soul behind, it'll get here eventually." IA said as Kaito swayed his sister back in forth, trying to snap her out of her strange state, but she would not respond or let go. "Kaiko, we're home, you can let go now... please don't be dead." Kaiko suddenly took a deep breath, and lead out an incredibly fast ramble. "Oni-chanwhydidyoudothattomeI'msorryyou'retoomeanIwasscaredyouknowIdon'tlikegoingtoofaststupidjerkbuttfaceIpromiseI'lltellyounexttimeandIdon'twanttotakethatwayeveragain!" She said all in one breath as she gasped for air and started whimpering into her brother's stomach.

"Ah, her soul got here. Nice call." "Do I know Kaiko or what?" Kaito petted his sister's head soothingly. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd take it that badly. Tomorrow I'll take the day off and we can spend it together to make up for it, okay?" Kaiko lifted up her head and give a small smile. "Yeah." "Good, now lets get those skates off." Kaito picked up his smaller duplicate, placed her on the railing and took off her skates. Kaiko hopped off railing, and went to open the door. "So when are you coming back today?" "Eight-thirty, I'm stopping by somewhere on my way back so you can start making diner around seven-thirty. See ya later!" Kaito said as he skated out. "Bye Oni-chan! Don't be late for dinner ok?" "Bye Kaito!" IA and Kaiko waved as Kaito slowly went out of sight.

The sun was just a few minutes from being fully set, Kaito walked by large piles of trash, scrap metal, parts, lumber, and broken household items. Kaito had changed his clothes and had black and red shoes on, and his pants had a chain on the right side. His normal jacket, shirt and scarf had been switch out; he instead wore a white hoodie with a normal dark blue button open jacket over it, in the jackets pocket had his phone which was connected to a pair of black headphones around his neck and for some reason he had a chain that went out the bottom right side of his hoodie and looped back in.

Soon he saw a fire with a group of kids sitting around it. Dozens of boys and girls around his age sat around the fire on worn out, slightly torn couches, chairs and a few on a mattress. Each boy and girl's clothes were slightly dirty and a few minor rips. They were roasting on hot dogs and marshmallows on sticks and everyone had cans of juice by their side. As Kaito passed them one of the kids called out. "Hey check it out, Kaito's back! Yo Kaito come here, got some real good eats today!" "Kaito its been too long!" "Kaito, looking cute as ever, join us, you'll have a blast!" Kaito looked over and waved to them, then pointed in a direction further in the piles of junk. "Yeah he's in the usual spot as always!" Kaito gave them a small smile and a final wave before heading off again.

A minute later Kaito found what he was looking for, a boy eating an apple, sitting in a bean bag chair with two more empty next to him. He wore a red slightly torn hoodie, with spiky red hair to match and blue, extremely torn up jeans. "Well, well, well, Kaito its been three weeks since you last stopped by, visit a little more dude." Kaito laughed as he planted himself on the empty bean bag next to the red boy. "Yeah my bad, been a little busy. How's it been hanging Benkai? I see everyone's eating sorta good." "Better then your diet, I swear to god your insides will be winter wonderland for all that ice cream you eat!" "Ha, and I'll see an apple tree spouting out of your back any day now, jackass!" "Pppphht hahaha screw you, vanilla swirl boy!" They both heartily laughed a good while before calming down.

"Ah man, glad you came, all the challengers I get suck, I mean the money they pay to try to get my title is great, but all the good ones were gone from back then." "Nice try, I retired right after that big brawl out we did." "More of a one day all or nothing territory war finale slash revenge, but geez your retirement left me bored as heck. Has the old geezer stopped by the shop again?" "Not since a month ago." "When he does, come get me right away, I miss bothering the old fart." "Ha, will do. Man life is gonna suck for a while, school is boring me to death."

"Hold up!... You were serious about that?" "Yep, had to before those people who stop by every year find out about my 'homeschooling', I barely passed those tests they gave me and they were getting suspicious too, so I got stuck going to school now." "Haha! Loser, that's hilarious! Glad I'll never be screwed over like that!" "Here's the real funny part, I got in trouble on the first day today, and theres a rule that I can get off with no problems if I beat up three guys, that are sort of like the police, in a fight!" "Are you fucking screwing with me, what dumbass comes up with a rule like that!? Oh man, go easy on them, I gotta see that slaughter feast if you don't. On the bright side, everyone here will be stoked about the blue beatdown devil king's comeback!" Kaito shook his head at his friend while chuckling. "Nice try again, this is a one time thing. I'm staying retired." Benkai let out a sigh. "Worth a shot."

"Besides, who needs me when they have the red rustic king!" "You're right, they only need one king and it needs to be the good looking one anyway." "Good thing they don't need one that smells good." Benkai spat out laughter at Kaito comeback. "Oh fuck you bitch! Low blow!" They stayed there a bit more reminiscing untill Kaito checked his phone for the time. "Ah gotta go home, don't want to be late for dinner." He said as he got up. "It been great seeing you again, Benkai." Kaito said as he held his fist out. "Same here. Might stop by when I need free food, ya know!" Benkai grinned as he bumped Kaito's fist.

Kaito entered his home eating his almost finished ice cream cone. He walked into the kitchen to find the food already spread out, with Kaiko and IA sitting there. "Oni-chan, you're late!" Kaito checked his phone which showed eight-thirty on it. "Only by four minutes! It's just that I saw the ice cream truck going home for the day and-" "Excuses!" Said IA. Kaito finished off the rest of his ice cream and apologized. "Sorry, I won't be late next time." "Good! Now sit down over here, oni-chan!"

Kaito walked over and took his seat next to Kaiko and IA. IA handed everyone their plate of food. "So Kaito, what were you doing today?" "I was catching up with Benkai, I haven't really talked with him for like three weeks." "Oh that's great, I've seen him a few times here, he's seems like a nice guy." "Oh, trust me IA, Benkai's amazing! No one can never beat him in Street Fighter, or Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom3! He always does these super long combos that keep going!" "You should invite him over some more Kaito, I'd really like to meet him again." "Eh, Benkai comes and goes as he likes, I could try, but I'm pretty sure he's only free during the night." All three started eating their foods, chit chatting in between bites.

Kaito, IA and Kaiko were now finishing up dishes. "Yay were done, I'm going to bed. Night, oni-chan, IA!" Kaiko said as she rushed off to bed. IA went to the living room and put on her skates. Kaito went shortly after to retrieve his pair. "Ready?" He asked as he stood in front of IA. "Yep." "Alright lets go." "Help me up first!" "Try standing up." Kaito snickered. "I'm not falling ove-" Kaito yanked her up by the arm. "Yeah, just playing with ya. Grab on." IA grabbed on his coat as headed out the door.

"Thanks for taking me home again, Kaito." "I've done this like a thousand times already, you know its no big deal." "Still thanks anyway, it's scary to walk home alone at night." IA said as they skated on the sidewalk, streetlights illuminating the path to their destination. IA hugged on to Kaito's waist now, instead of holding on to his jacket. "Still scared of the dark?" IA nodded on his back. "You'll get over someday, till then, you got me and Kaiko." "Thank you." IA couldn't help but feel safe whenever she heard him speak.

At first, Kaito is distant and stoic when he meets new people, preferring to watch them for long periods of time, gauging their personalities. IA wasn't sure why he did this or what made him really decide who his friends are, but she knew that once you were, you'd cherish it with the utmost importance. He'd always be there, whether it be to listen, help, company, a sense of security and safety, Kaito was there. His simple presence was all one would need, that made any everyday action into a memory that you would treasure forever. 'I wish he'd carry me home instead, I'm so tired I just want to fell asleep.' IA grew weary, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"IA." "Hmmm?" "You gonna go inside, we've been here for almost a full minute just standing." IA stood up straight and took her skates off as she leaned on Kaito for support. "My bad, I'm just a little sleepy." IA finished taking off her skates and opened the door to her house. "So, you ready for your fight tomorrow?" IA asked. "I guess, honestly its more of a bother, I wanted to stay retired, but I guess I'll have to do it one more time. It's just not the same as before." "Well, would it be so less of a drag if Kaiko and I cheer you on with some custom made signs?" Kaito laughed as he placed his hand on her IA's head and ruffled her hair. "Knock yourself out, if it makes you happy, do it." IA closed her eyes and let out a big smile. "Then get ready to hear us yelling Kaito over an over, we'll be like crazy fan girls!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter is the fight! Will Kaito barely survive or will he do too well? Again, please leave reviews, they are very appreciated.<strong>

**Thanks to-**

**iloveyugiohGX93 **

**For reviewing! Xen out!**


	3. The blue devil's fight

**Hey, another chapter, I think I'm doing too much too early. I plan on doing and update every week on the weekend or every two weeks from this one on. I read the other review on the first chapter and the same tip came up on separating this stuff, so I decided to**** look at some other stories and see how they lay it out, so tell me if this one is a better improvement from the last.**

* * *

><p>"Oni-chan, hurry up! We have to get IA and then make it to school on time!"<p>

"Then don't tell me stuff I didn't have to do before right before we leave!"

"Sorry I forgot!" Kaiko laughed nervously. Further up the street the blue siblings saw IA on skates, clutching on to the streetlight in front of her.

"Oh thank god, Kaito over here!" Kaito passed IA, leaving her dumbfounded. "Huh? ... Kaito?" Kaito then turned around and passed her again.

"I think I left something at the house, Kaiko."

"K-Kaito, this isn't funny, I can't hold on to the street light forever."

"Oni-chan, you didn't forget anything lets just go to school, just us two!" Kaiko said happily.

"K-Kaiko, don't join his joke, my grips starting to slip!" Kaito turned back around once more and was about to pass IA again.

"Sounds good let's go!" "Kaito! Come get m-" IA was cut off by Kaito grabbing her hand and yanking her close to him. "Just screwing with you. You actually thought we'd leave you here?"

"We got you good, IA! Oh, want to have a sleepover today! It's Friday so lets start off the weekend with fun!" Kaiko asked.

IA refused to look at the two cruel blue jokesters who had played her. "I don't want to talk to you two now." IA pouted and looked down at the passing ground.

"Oni-chan, look at what you did! Apologize!"

"What! You joined in, it's you're fault too!" Kaito shouted back.

"You started it!"

* * *

><p>Kaito was once again sleeping in class, the teacher as oblivious as yesterday to Kaito's action's. Luka looked over to Kaito, who was sound asleep. 'Not a care in the world, huh? Too bad thats going to end afterschool. Maybe I should give him another shot... I mean if he really is this ignorant, then he isn't too different from when I was a kid and first met Miku.' Luka glanced to her teal haired best friend's direction to find her trying to balance a pencil on her nose. Luka couldn't help but smile at her friend's antics. 'I'll give it one more try. Miku, you really make me do more then I need to, you know that?' Miku suddenly sneezed, causing her pencil to fly off to who knows where.<p>

"Huh? Who's talking about me?"

'Ha, I guess thoughts sometimes count too.' Luka inwardly joshed. Just then another student walked in and handed a sheet of paper to the teacher and left.

"Ah, they finished the student assignment for the program. Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku, Sakine Meiko, and Kamui Gakupo, please stand up." All whose name was called stood up. "The mentorship program you signed up for has assigned the second years that you will be in charge of. Sakine Meiko, Kagamine Rin will be under your wing."

"Alright, I got the party blond!"

"Kamui Gakupo, Kagamine Len will be under your wing."

"Understood."

"Hatsune Miku, under your wing will be IA... huh, thats the full name."

"Alright! This is going be so much fun!"

"And lastly, Megurine Luka."

'Wait, everyone from our group got someone from the those second years we had lunch with. The only one left is... noooooo, no way, no, no, no, no! If I get Kaiko, odds are he'll be around too! No way, I changed my mind, I'm not giving him a second shot, I don't want to be enemies with him, but theres no way I'm going to be his friend either!'

"Under your wing is..."

'Dear god, from the two hundred kids in that year, please don't give me one with blue hair!' Luka begged.

"Shion Kaiko." The teacher announced.

'God, are you colorblind?!' Luka screamed in her head as she drown in despair.

"As a reminder you must spend the day with them every Monday and Friday doing whatever activity you agree upon, unless certain circumstances prevent you from doing so."

* * *

><p>Luka wandered through the halls, looking left and right for Kaito, not entirely sure if she'd really want to find him. Everyone had already ran out of school, hoping to secure a good spot for the fight about to transpire. "Where did he go? The school isn't that big, not many places he could go. Oh, found him." Luka caught Kaito walking out of the bathroom with an outfit different then his usual get up. He wore what he had on at the junkyard, and seemed to be searching through his phone for something specific. "Kaito, got a second?" Luka asked as she walked up next to him. Kaito looked over, paused for a bit, then waved and gave a small smile.<p>

"Ahhhh... Luka, right? Sure." Kaito motioned her to follow him, so she did. "So what's up?"

"Just thought I'd tell you there's still a chance for you to not get hurt, you'd get full punishment now, but-"

"Not interested." Kaito said bluntly.

"Still insistent on going through with it; Gakupo's been training nonstop since this yesterday getting ready, and no one thinks you stand a chance besides your sister and IA."

"And?" Kaito asked in a bored tone.

"I'm just trying to warn you, but whatever, take your chances. If you just lay down and say you're sorry, then they'll pass on the fight, it wouldn't look good for them to hit someone who won't fight back."

Kaito kept looking through his phone and tapping on the screen. "Texting everyone your goodbyes?" Luka teased.

"Nope."

"It'd be a good idea."

"There it is."

"Huh? What is?" Luka asked.

"Something I like, but haven't heard for a while." Kaito put on his black ear phones and tapped the screen; his pace slowing down as well.

"Walking a bit slow there, getting cold feet?" Luka teased, but got no response. "Yoo hoo, anyone home in there?" She said while waving her hand in his face. "Kaito, stop ignoring me its getting on my nerves. Kai... to?" Luka stopped talking as she saw his eyes. Kaito's eyes were completely devoid of life, like he was nothing more but a shell of what was once there. "... I'll... see you there then." Luka jogged ahead, leaving behind what seemed like Kaito.

* * *

><p>Miku and Meiko sat on the bench inside the group of kids circling around the three disciplinary officers standing there. Miku was hugging on to the bench while another student tried to pry her off, Meiko leisurely sitting in her spot. "Come on, just let me sit there!" A kid yelled.<p>

"Noooo! Someone's coming soon! Just go away!" Miku pleaded.

"You've been saying that for twenty minutes, so where's this person, huh?" He countered.

"Um, I think that would be me." Luka said from behind. The kid sighed and walked away. Miku sat up and patted the empty spot next to her, Luka took her hint and sat down.

"Thank god you got here, so many people wanted that seat, but only your butt could be there!"

"Thanks Miku, everyone's getting riled up here, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I think there gonna send them out to get him soon. Do you think he left?" Miku asked worryingly.

"No I talked to him on the way here, he changed clothes and is walking pretty slow." She answered.

"Really? You know, I can't tell if that's good or not." The teal hair girl said.

"That makes two of us." Meiko commented. Just then IA, Kaiko, Len and Rin walked up carrying signs at their sides. Kaiko was the first to greet.

"Luka-senpai! I heard you're my mentor for the year! Want to cheer my oni-chan on with us? We can share my sign!" Kaiko held up her sign, with IA and the Kagamine twins following. IA and Kaiko's signs were about the same, they both said 'GO KAITO GO!', the only difference was that Kaiko had popsicles drawn on hers while IA had vanilla ice cream cones on hers. Rin's sign said 'sign my arm' and Len's simply said Kaito in big letters with an arrow pointing to Rin's sign so they wouldn't deal with other people thinking she meant them.

"Uh, I'll pass. And just call me Luka, I don't really like the senpai at the end."

"Aw fine, by the way they told us that we have to hang out every Friday and Monday so you wanna come to my house today?" Kaiko asked.

IA then spoke to Miku. "Um, same here, you're my mentor and I'll be at Kaiko's today."

Miku grabbed Luka's arm and held it up. "Sure, we'll be there!" Luka looked at her best friend with wide eyes.

"Miku! I never sai-"

"Don't worry about it, we have to do something together any way. Besides, this'll get you more time away from home, right?"

Luka looked down gloomily. "Right, I should take it whenever I can, I'll just need to make a call then."

Kaiko jumped in joy. "Alrightly, we'll play till we pass out!" Miku couldn't help but point out a concern of hers.

"That's cool and all but what about your bro-" Miku voice was lost in the crowd's sudden boost in volume when they saw Kaito walk out the school building.

"Alright, its time for the fight!"

"My money's on our sword guys."

"I'm betting on blue, gotta bet on miracles every once and a while."

"Whatever, I just want some action!"

"All of you, silence!" Spoke a spiky blond haired boy wearing all white uniform. "Kaito Shion, I'm the head of the disciplinary committee, Leyasu. I be supervising the fight, stop twenty feet in front of those three and I will be initiating the fight after I describe the rules, the wooden sword on the ground is yours to use." Kaito did not respond, he simply walked toward his three opponents, who all had their wooden swords out and ready, Gakupo with an especially fierce expression on his face.

"Go oni-chan! We'll have ice cream at home waiting for you!" Kaiko cheered happily.

"Kaito, control yourself!" IA warned.

"Autograph my arm!" Rin yelled.

"She means Kaito!" Len clarified.

When Kaito approached the sword, he kicked it out of the way and continued on his path. "That's past twenty feet, go back!" Yelled one of the three.

"I don't he hears you, this idiot's listening to music during a fight." Said the other one.

"If it makes you that uneasy, go ahead and go wild, if he won't listen to the rules there's no need to restrain yourself." Gakupo told him.

"Alright! I'll set him straight!" Yelled the boy to the right of Gakupo, who pulled another sword out from his side, and charged at Kaito with a wooden sword in each hand. Once his weapons were in reach of Kaito he swung his right sword at Kaito's ribs, only for Kaito to grab it and yank it back out of his attacker's grasp, throwing it out of site.

'Crap! I don't have that good a grip with one hand! This time I'll go for the head!'

Executing his thoughts, his sword went straight there, Kaito right arm was pulled back for a punch, not blocking the sword. 'Heh, shoulda tried grabbing it a-' Kaito caught the sword with his mouth, then bit down hard, causing it to snap in two, the, now broken, sword still attached to the hilt could was now too short to touch him. Then he launched his punch directly at his opponents face. Once his fist connected it pushed the boy's face back toward the ground behind him, knocking him and a few of his teeth out.

Kaito continued onward, without a scratch on him and his eyes as lifeless as ever.

"Dammit, the hell is your problem! I'll break your face for what you did to him!" The boy to the left of Gakupo lunged toward his adversary, his sword ready to dislocate a jaw.

He got in close, but before he could swing, Kaito kicked his shin hard, causing him to get down on one knee, which resulted in a knee to the face, lifting his body upright. Kaito then punched him hard in his stomach, making him gasp out as he had his wind knocked out him, causing him to pass out. Kaito grabbed the boy by the head and threw him to the edge of the crowd, and once again continued on toward the last man left, not a single sign of emotions from his eyes.

'I underestimated him, but this is beyond what anyone could of predicted though. In thirty seconds two he's taken two of us down, as if they were nuisances; no they may as well not have been here at all. If I can land the first hit, that'll be the only likelihood of me winning. Keep calm, steady your breathing, hold on to your weapon, using every bit of strength...' Gakupo rushed toward his enemy and with all his power, thrust his wooden sword at Kaito's chest. 'And pierce through your opponent!'

Kaito however, got ahold of his sword before it reached him. 'I'm not letting you throw this away!' Gakupo stomped his right foot on the ground, and pulled his sword back as hard as he could to prevent Kaito from disarming him. What surprised him though, he felt no resistance, in fact he felt it being pushed toward him. 'Did he know I was going to pull back?! Shit I got to-'

Gakupo's thoughts were cut short as the handle of his weapon smash on his nose, breaking it. Kaito wasn't finished though, he keep hitting that way five more time before forming his free hand in a fist and punched both of Gakupo's wrists, which were still holding on to his weapon, one broke and the other became dislocated. Gakupo screamed out in pain, but soon silenced by a kick from Kaito that rammed his face to the ground. Kaito turned around and walked away, since there was nothing left for him to deal with.

"Don't walk away... I'm not finished..." Gakupo managed to breath out, getting on his elbows and knees, desperately trying to stand up, but couldn't find sufficient strength to do it. Kaito walked on but stopped as he saw Leyasu hold out his wooden sword and drop it in front of him. He motioned for Kaito to take off his headphones. Kaito paused what was playing and took off his headphones.

"You won, you're pardoned of all previous misdeeds, and are free to leave. You know, when I saw you grab your first opponents sword, I thought I'd want a piece of you, then I saw you chomp the other in two pieces, thats when I knew no one here stands a chance against you. We could all charge you at once and there'd be only a blue haired demon standing around a bunch unconscious bodies on the floor. Also, this fight was a failure, not because of your victory, but because the crowd control they have to do now is ridiculous, I'm sure you noticed it. Every one of my members are working their asses off now, I need to re-think this rule."

All around Kaito and Leyasu, students were trying to push through, some out of concern for the fallen officers, others simply wanting revenge for their friends. One in particular was being restrained by the arms.

"Gakupo! Let me go! I need to check up on him, he needs help!" Screamed Luka as she tried to wriggle her way out of officers grip.

"Ma'am, calm down before I use force like some of the other officers!" He struggled saying while trying to hold her back.

"I'm... not... done yet... just... need to stand..." Gakupo groaned out. He hadn't moved a single muscle from his previous position. "Give me... a second to stand."

"It's over, if you hadn't noticed, everything past your elbows is out of commission, stop embarrassing yourself." Leyasu said while walking to Gakupo.

When he pasted Kaito a chill went up his spine. 'Maybe demon isn't the right description, even so, maybe I'll take a shot at him at the end of the year, someone needs to take over for me.' He thought.

"Sir, I can... continue." Gakupo groaned out

"Didn't I say stop embarrassing yourself? I wasn't asking, it was an order."

"Please... I-" Gakupo was knocked out by a quick chop to the neck, delivered by Leyasu.

"You may be a samurai, but a plain swordsman like me won't keep going because of some stupid reason like pride when he's already lost." As Gakupo lay there, there was a very faint tear stain. "Now to shut up everyone here. Attention all potential ER patients! Cease all movement before I issue you first class trips to the hospital!"

Silence spread through out the crowd; when Leyasu said something, it was always a demand. He invoked fear in the entire student body with over the three years he was here with his ability to maintain order and take down misbehaving students, and it showed right there. "The fight is over, everyone get lost. These students will be taken to the infirmary and will take no visitors so get that idea out of your head now, that is absolute. Now disperse before you piss me off more then you already are."

Slowly, students left and right left, some with sadness in their eyes, other with smiles on their faces as they talked about what they saw, and some with hate plastered on their face.

"Oniii-chan! You did great, did you see our signs, did you hear us cheering?" Kaiko asked as she ran toward her precious brother, followed by IA. Kaito's dead eyes slowly revived as he saw his two friends come toward him.

"Of course! How couldn't I hear my friends?" Kaito said as he rubbed the top of their heads. "But only IA got the pictures dead on, you drew the popsicles more for you, didn't you?" Kaito asked knowingly.

"Maybe I want some popsicles on the way home! Can we? Huh, huh come on, popsicles?!" Kaiko begged.

"Sure, what about you IA?" Kaito asked.

"I'm fine with popsicles too." She said plainly.

"Alrighty, lets go; oh and I don't feel like skating today so we'll walk."

Kaiko and IA groaned. They were used to getting escorted by Kaito most of the time by skate whenever they wanted to go somewhere that when they had to walk with or without him, it was exhausting and a bore. "Fine... Oh I forgot! Luka and Miku are coming with us!"

Kaito thought about his sisters statement for a bit before resuming to speak. "They are? Um... I guess its fine, but they're not allowed to go in my room, no matter what."

Miku and Luka looked at Kaiko who was calling for them, each thoughts vastly different. Miku was in awe of what she saw. 'Wow... that was awesome. I never thought he was so amazing, I gotta know more about him!'

Luka however, harbored nothing but negative emotions for Kaito. 'This cruel, heartless... I can't believe he did that to Gakupo! He has serious problems, not even a hint of mercy, after this I want him as far away from me as possible.'

* * *

><p>Kaito, Kaiko, IA, Miku and Luka walked through the door of the Shion's house. Kaiko, IA, Miku and Luka came in with a popsicle that matched the color of their hair while Kaito had his eight inch vanilla swirl. Kaito went straight in the kitchen as the for the four females, they made themselves comfortable in the living room. Kaiko sucked on her icy treat, so IA figured she would take the role of the more talkative one, since Kaiko would always immerse herself in eating her popsicle.<p>

"So have you two ever played videogames?" IA inquired.

Miku shot up her hand enthusiastically. "Oh you bet we do! We play them all the time, but Luka kinda sucks at most of them."

"Hey!"

"It's true, no use denying it." Miku said smugly.

"Well me and Kaiko tend to play fighting games, pretty competitively too, so would you like to play us?"

Miku answered for her and Luka. "Aww yeah, thats just my style! Let's split into teams then! The mentors versus mentees! You ready Luka?"

"Sure, you can go ahead and get it set up." Luka said as she glared at Kaito in the kitchen who was watching them from there. 'What's your problem, look away you monster.'

IA was setting up the game to the t.v. as Luka continued her bitter thoughts. 'That dumb stare, do you even have a brain in there, no I don't think you do because with brains comes a conscience! How can you act normally after what you did, eating ice cream... straight from... the tub? What happened to the other one? Wait... that spoon is going pretty deep in there... did he eat more than half the tub!? What is wrong with this freak!?'

"Okay, it's ready to go, Kaiko, are you done yet?" Asked IA.

"Yup, yup! Are you ready for some Ultimate Marvel versus Capcom 3!" Kaiko shouted as she jumped from the couch and sat next to IA, chewing on the stick of the eaten popsicle. Miku sat down with them and grabbed a controller.

"Luka, stop staring at Kaito and help me take them down!" Miku nagged to get her friends attention.

Kaiko tilted her head. "Huh? Do you want to be my oni-chan's new friend? That'll be super hard, oni-chan is really picky about his friends."

Luka broke from her stare and quickly sat down next to her teal best friend. "No, not at all."

"Aw, why?"

"I don't-" Miku jumped in before this situation could go south, she knew that after Kaito injured Gakupo, Luka would be a bit intolerant of Kaito for a few a while. Miku figured she would have the one diffusing any kind of tension before it exploded.

"Luka you go first for me! I'll swoop in at take them out after you lose a few rounds, mkay?"

"Wow, thanks for the faith." Luka said sarcastically.

"Anytime! Hey do you mind if I get a something to drink from your fridge?"

"Go ahead! Oh could you get a blueberry popsicle for me while you're there?" Kaito asked as perky always.

"Sure." Miku stood up and left those three to bond over beating the crap out of each other in a game. When she walked in the kitchen she saw Kaito's head in the freezer. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, I'll have some apple juice and my blue friend over there wants to order a popsicle, blueberry flavored, if you got it in stock." Miku joked. Kaito looked back briefly before turning back and rummaging through his fridge. When he finished, he brought out a small cup of ice cream, a blue popsicle and a juice box, and laid it out on the table.

He handed Miku her juice and popsicle, and started eating his ice cream. "Got a sweet tooth?" Miku teased as she poked his cheek.

Kaito nodded, still watching those in the living room. Miku bit the top of her juice box and sucked out the juice from the small hole she made. "That was pretty amazing, your fight I mean. You know, Luka's kinda mad at you now but don't take it personally, she's just worried for Gakupo."

"It's ok, you're a good friend, making sure no one says anything that'll cause a problem." Kaito answered back.

"You knew?" Miku said a bit shocked.

"Lets just say... I'm used to the aftermaths of fights." Kaito said in a low, quiet voice.

As Miku talked to Kaito she became more and more curious about him. At first he seem aloof, but then she saw him act ridiculously affectionate toward his sister, and then fierce battling three people, without any type of expression; Miku couldn't help but feel intrigued about him. "You're used to this kind of thing?"

"Lets not talk about it." Kaito responded in his usual known toneless voice.

"Sorry I d-"

"Miku, switch out with me! I lost to Kaiko three times and I'm tired of it, get revenge for me!" Luka whined.

"Coming." Before Miku left, she took one last look at Kaito, and went to go take her friends place.

* * *

><p>"This isn't fun anymore..." Kaiko and IA moped in their spots for a while, they had lost more than seventy matches to Miku and they were beaten even worse each time to the point where they never got a hit in.<p>

"Man, you guys suck. You know I'm not bad like Luka, right?" Miku said confidently. Unfortunately, that made Luka depressed as she drew circles with her finger on the floor.

"I just that the characters I like to use aren't that fast..."

"No, It's fine Luka, you were probably doing alright before! Besides, I'm just unbeatable!" Miku said self-assuredly.

"Wanna bet?" Said an unknown voice from behind her.

"Oh you finally joining in Kai-... Stranger walked in the house! Someone get a crossing guard!"

"What, who, where?"

"It's you! Kaito, get off the couch and do something!" Miku screamed.

"Why? Benkai comes here all the time."

Kaiko's ears perked up when she heard this. She turned around and a huge smile broke across her face as she jumped on him. "Benkai! You came to visit! Oh my god, do me a solid Benkai and beat her for me. Me and IA can't do it!"

"I guess I could, is this like a the munchkins versus the bigger munchkins? If so alright, but only one match and that's it." He said.

"Aw yeah! You guys are going down, Benkai's playing for me and IA, this last match decides the true winner!" Kaiko confidently proclaimed.

Miku and Luka looked at Benkai in fear, this was the apparently the toughest guy in town, who commanded every other orphan who lived here, sent every bad one packing, and scared them enough to make them never come back. "Y-y-you're B-Benkai, the r-rustic k-k-king?" Miku stuttered out.

"Only one with that name in town, could ya drop the king thing though, I only really use that when I'm a joking around or screwing with people. Chillax, I'm more docile then dippin' dots on the couch over there." He assured.

"Hey, don't make me tell them why the apple company's logo looks like someone took a bite out of it!" Kaito hollered at him.

"*Gasp* Hey, that was an honest to goodness mistake anyone could have made!" Benkai argued.

"Bull."

Miku exhaled. "Oh thank god, I thought you'd be some super scary guy, but you're kinda of a goof ball."

"Great. Thanks Kaito, I meet someone new in two minutes in your house and now I'm a goof ball." He complained to his best blue haired friend.

"For you that's a step up." Kaito taunted.

"Whatever, trust me I'm super awesome... Yeah I don't know your name."

Miku responded to Benkai right away. "Oh I'm Miku and this is my best friend Luka!"

Benkai looked over to who Miku had mentioned. "Oh there's someone else? Sorry, didn't see y-... Leia!" Benkai cry out, hugging Luka like he was about to lose someone.

"What? Ah, get off me!" She told him, Benkai completely ignoring her demand.

"Leia! Leia... I'll never let go..." He said softly.

Luka turned to her friend for help. "Miku help! Pull him off!"

Kaito decided to stop Benkai's mistake from continuing on any longer. "That's not Leia, Benkai! They don't even look the same."

Benkai grew a questioning look on his face as he stopped hugging Luka to take a good look at her. He found that his friend was right, he had mistook her for someone else dear to him. "Oh my bad, it's just that you look like someone I knew. I mean you look really, really similar."

Kaito grew a bit miffed at Benkai statements. "No she doesn't, they're nothing alike. Leia's hair was a way lighter pink, her eyes were a deeper blue, and her voice was higher too."

Benkai felt embarrassed at his mistake, his face reddening as he tried to explain himself. "Heh, yeah I might have just been really missing her lately, I mean its impossible, but come on are you saying you don't think they look even the slightest bit alike? Like come on, they could pass for twins."

Kaito responded quickly. "I don't see it."

"Whatever grumpy, you ready for midnight though?" Benkai asked.

"Of course, every month. I got my flower and drawing." He answered as it were the most obvious question in the world.

"Enough, no more, Benkai beat Miku already!" Kaiko whined.

"Oh right, forgot about that. Here gimme the controller, I'll show mercy until I get bored." Benkai said cockily.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Miku countered.

Miku and Benkai went to character selection and assembled their team. Miku picked Felicia, Wolverine, and X-23, her best team with the most speed. Meanwhile, Benkai picked an unusual one consisting of Strider Hiryu, Iron Fist and lastly, Vergil.

"Weird team, the only fast one you have is Strider." Miku stated.

Benkai chuckled at her comment, thinking her simple thinking was cute. "Oh don't worry about it I'm only using Vergil."

"What? His start up attacks are the slowest." She argued.

"Worry about yourself kiddo, just don't get super bummed out after this!"

"Kiddo! You're the look the same age as me!" The tealette yelled.

"No, I'm sorta as old as Kaito! I think... probably... Kaito how old are you?" He asked.

Kaito yawned out his answer. "Sixteen."

"Ah, see I'm sixteen, what are you fifteen at best?" The red haired teen questioned.

"I'm the same age!" She answered.

Benkai tried to restrain himself from laugh too much. "Really? *snicker* That's sad, shorty."

"That's it, I'm starting it now!" Miku smashed the X button over and over, even during the loading screen she didn't stop. Once the fight started, Miku went all out with short combos with specials chained up afterwards. Benkai took the time to chat with Kaito a bit while he let Miku have her limited time of enjoyment.

"Dude my drawings are top notch lately, she's totally gonna love the one I made for today." Kaito smiled. "Lucky you, I never seem to get better at it. Well, she'll still appreciate the effort and get a good laugh out of it!"

Benkai laughed at the truth in Kaito's words. "Ahhh, I remember those times where she promised she wouldn't laugh when she see's it and then run away as far as she could so you couldn't hear her laugh!"

"Dude, you're second character's almost dead." Kaito pointed out.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me about this." After Benkai second character died, Miku started rubbing her sure victory in his face.

"HA! Oh, three to one, you are so screwed now! Take this for calling me sh-" Miku lost all her bravado when Benkai's final character, Vergil, went berserk on Felicia, doing a combo that didn't stop till her character's health bar vanished.

"Ah." Miku squeaked out.

"Hey, look at that, she died. Want to see it again?" Benkai taunted.

"Luck! Take thi-" Once again Vergil had gotten the first hit and chained every attack perfectly and to finish off Miku's second character Wolverine, he used Vergil's level one special which cut everywhere one the screen in an instant. "H-How..."

"Don't worry I'll make this last one go much faster!" Miku didn't attempt attacking now knowing the risk, so she decided to stick to guarding for a while. This was futile however as Vergil vanished and appeared on the other side, transformed into demon form, activated X factor and used his level three hyper combo before Miku had the chance to switch which side she was guarding on, and killed X-23 who had full health.

Benkai, Kaiko and IA were all holding hands, while skipping around in circles chanting over and over 'We're the champs.' Miku face was buried in Luka's chest, seeking comfort because of her complete annihilation. "I suck, I suck so much..."

Luka petted her friends head in an effort to bring her spirit's up. "It's ok, you won all those other rounds, that was a thirty-five win streak with both of them! You're very skilled, ok?"

"But this was the one that really mattered!" Miku whined.

Luka sighed. She knew her friend wouldn't stop complaining for a while, and she'd always whine about her loss to Benkai until she wins one, so Luka gave her friend a suggestion to get her off her back. "Why don't you ask for a rematch then?"

Miku stood up and clenched her fist, a look of determination taking over her once grim expression. "You're right! Benkai, I cha-"

"Crap, Kaito the time! Let's get going!" Benkai said as he released his hands from Kaiko and IA's hands.

Kaito looked at the time from the T.V. and jumped from his seat and rushed to put his shoes on. "Aw man, I forgot to check it before!"

Miku fell to the floor dumbfounded. Before Benkai could get much closer to the door, Miku grabbed on to the bottom of his legs. "Waiit! I want a rematch, come on, one more!" Miku begged.

"You'd lose right away so there's no point, get better and I'll think about it." Benkai said to the now stone-like Miku as he slipped his legs out of her grip.

"Oni-chan, what time are you coming back?" Kaiko asked.

"A little after midnight, Luka, Miku, could you two watch them till I get back, thanks!" Kaito said as he ran out the door with Benkai.

Luka opened her mouth to object but the door slam shut before she could. "Are you serious? Geez, that guy..." Luka walked over and bent down to her teal haired friend that was still on the floor. "Miku, get up, we're babysitting now."

"Hey, we're not babies! Me and IA are fully matured big kids!" Kaiko shouted.

"Kaiko, it's just a term." IA said.

"I know, but I'm a big girl now, I don't need to get babysitted." She defended.

"Sure, sure. It's pretty late now and no one's had any real food yet; Do any of you want me to make something specific?" IA offered.

Luka replied right away. "No, it's fine! We're suppose to take care of you two, please allow us!"

"Don't worry, I do the cooking here, its my pleasure to make food." IA explained.

"Leeks, if you got 'em!"

"Miku!"

"She said she didn't mind, and I want leeks. Luka loves any kind of fish so give her something like that please!" Miku requested.

IA went to the kitchen to start cooking. "I'll call you both when the food's ready."

Kaiko ran after IA shortly after. "I'll help with the taste testing!"

Luka looked at Miku with an upset expression. "Miku, we're suppose to be the adults here and you're acting like a kid while they do things for us!"

Miku sat up and shook her head nonchalantly. "Luka, you're exaggerating. It's just some food she's making for us, there's nothing wrong with that. Besides, we're basically role models so we're doing what we gotta do as long as we don't do bad stuff."

Luka sighed. "You're right, I'm just stressed we have to be here for till after midnight, that's more then three hours from now."

"And now you gotta phone home or else huh?" Miku asked knowing her friends stress.

Luka nodded in response. "I'll be fine, I'll exaggerate my reasons like always."

"Hey, while you're at it, make up a lie for all day tomorrow; Think about it, more time away from there. You, me and Meiko should go fool around at the mall tomorrow, maybe get some cute new outfits while we're at it!" Miku proposed.

Luka smiled at her friend and the care that she showed for her. "I'll try."

"Good, now wanna go a round with me? I gotta get some serious training in to beat that guy!"

* * *

><p>A little while later... "Ok! The food's ready, come eat!" IA called. Miku and Luka walked in while Kaiko had finshed placing the food on the table and IA was putting away unused food in the fridge. Miku took her seat with the plate that had curry and a single leek on the side, and a cup of juice. Luka took the seat next to her. Her plate had various types of well made sushi, a cup of soy sauce on the side and a cup of juice as well.<p>

"Wow, you made all of this? You're very skillful IA." Luka praised. IA blushed as she took her seat with Kaiko. "Oh, it's nothing. I cook for them almost everyday, I guess I'm just used to cooking for others, I enjoy it a bit too." IA said modestly.

"I only got one leek, can I have like two more?" Miku asked.

IA looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, that's all there is. Honestly, I was surprised there was even one. I think Kaiko just made a mistake when shopping and grabbed it without noticing, she does that often."

"Nooo... Well kinda." Kaiko stuck her tongue out and rubbed the back of her head.

"Ah, its alright! This still looks super good, so lets dig in!" Miku and Luka both took one bite and froze afterwards.

Kaiko smirked at them. "Oh, I forgot, you guys never tasted IA's cooking. Don't get addicted because she's ours!" Both previously motionless girls instantly ate their food as fast as they could but stopped after a few seconds, Luka ate her food too fast that she choked a bit before swallowing her sushi and as for Miku, she burnt her tongue because the curry was still a bit hot.

Luka composed herself before speaking. "IA, your cooking is amazing, its really some of the best I ever eaten." Luka complimented.

Miku joined in too. "Oh my god, yes! So you feed them every day too, Kaiko you're way too lucky!"

"Without IA, me and oni-chan would starve!" Kaiko stated.

"That's not true, you'd just be eating burnt food instead." IA teased.

"No, I wouldn't! Remember who tasted it, with out me we'd never know if its good or not!" she countered.

"I could taste it myself."

"No, you'd do it wrong!" Kaiko yelled.

"Realllly? How so?" IA asked in a very sarcastic way.

"It's like... the, when, uh... the thing! The thing you do when you eat it, if you don't do it right, everything's ruined!" Kaiko terribly tried to interpret.

"Ah, yes the thing! How could I forget the thing? Yes, that thing. That thing is the thing, not that thing but the thing! I totally know the thing!" IA mocked.

"Stop it! It's not funny!"

"Oh, never! The thing is no laughing matter, it is the thing after all."

"Stop embarrassing me IA! Come on, not in front of my mentor, Luka's gonna think I'm stupid or something!" Kaiko pleaded.

"Not something, the thing, remember?" IA started giggling uncontrollably at the end of her last taunt.

"IAAAAAA!" Kaiko whined. As they continued to go back and forth, Luka couldn't help the warm smile she had because of them.

'Now that I think about it, they're just like Miku and I are.' Luka could remember and exact replica of this situation she had with Miku but with the word 'it' instead. IA took the role she had and Kaiko fit Miku's spot perfectly, they seemed nothing less then the next year version of themselves. Luka was more clam, cool, collected and quiet, while Miku was the opposite; energetic, silly, excited and loud. A part of Luka wished she had received IA instead of Kaiko, but she thought odds were they'd be in this group of four when they got together so they could cross over a lot on the mentoring. Luka turned her head to her best friend, wondering what she thought of this.

'Sweet! I got the super smart one that does almost everything perfectly.' Miku cheered inwardly.

* * *

><p>Kaito and Benkai were walking up a tall grassy hill with a cherry blossom in bloom on top. "Wew, dang I thought we'd be late but I think we ran too fast to get here this early." Benkai said relieved.<p>

"Eh, we'll can stay longer then, I mean I do need to leave almost right after midnight." The blue haired boy said.

"Heh, I gotta head back to the junkyard to make sure everyone's sleeping ok too. Ah man, when'd we get so needed?" Benkai grumbled.

"I have a sister so that's just the usual for me."

Benkai sighed. "So I'm the only one with new responsibility? Life isn't fair."

"It was... up to that day." Kaito said sadly.

Benkai avoided responding to Kaito's comment. "And we're here." He stated. Where the cherry tree stood, at its roots there was a single pink lily and a grave stone. Engraved on it said 'Leia - our elegant, benevolent, unselfish, compassionate, best friend.' Both of them sat next to the grave stone, pulling out what they had brung and laid it out in front of the lily. Kaito's picture was crudely drawn and was hard to make out but it seemed to depict three small kids, one with blue hair, one with red and the last with pink, all of which appeared to be holding hands.

"I think she loves mine more, mine has color!" Kaito claimed cockily.

"Phhtt! You're crappy crayons can't go toe to toe with my sketch, she clearly loves mine way more, right Leia?" Benkai's drawn was pencil drawn, but it had extreme precision and detail. His illustrated what appeared to be him, Kaito and a girl as kids sitting on the branches on the tree next to them. They patiently waited for a response; then a wind blew, making the lily lean toward Benkai. Benkai shouted his victory, while Kaito rolled on the ground trashing like a toddler.

"Bs, bs, you always pick his! You're picking favorites!" Another wind blew and turned the flower toward Kaito. "Don't try to comfort me now, it's too late! You suck!"

"Don't listen to him Leia, he's just cranky since he has to go to school now." Another wind blew as soon as Benkai finished his sentence, leaning it toward him once more. "Oh right, we didn't tell you, Kaito goes to school now, can you believe it! He's gonna flunk out so bad."

"Hey!"

"Dude, I read, write and do math better then you. You're screwed." Benkai stated matter-of-factly. Kaito let out a small wheeze of air when he realized his friend was right. The flower abruptly started shaking a little. Kaito quickly sat up with a smile. "Hey, we got her to laugh again!"

"Yes, we're awesome!" Benkai said as he high-fived his best friend. Soon enough, they immersed themselves in conversation long into the night.

* * *

><p>Luka and Miku were both carrying Kaiko. They laid her down on her bed next to IA who was fast asleep, nibbiling on her thumb.<p>

"Nooooo... oni-chan not back yet... let me waii-" Luka put a finger over Kaiko's lips and softly shushed her.

"He'll be here soon, just fall asleep already." Luka closed Kaiko's barely open eyes shut as she slowly back away with Miku. Kaiko squirmed at bit more before giving in to her exhaustion. Luka closed the to her room silently and retreated back to the living room with Miku. She sat down on the couch, tired and weary from her long day.

Miku plopped herself and let out a large sigh. "Wowy, Kaiko sure has a lot of energy, glad that's not my problem." Miku said.

"Hey, you're no different, in fact, you two are too similar." Luka argued.

"Yeah, I guess... but I got the does it all one, clearly I made out better than you."

"Well, she's nothing but pure, so that's enough for me. As long as she's a good person, what more could I ask for?" Luka said humbly.

"True that. Sooo... Since we're talking about Kaiko, what do you think of her brother?" Miku asked.

"Don't like him, terrible person." Luka simply stated.

"Harsh, come on, it was either him or Gakupo, you got to let it go; we're in the same class so you'll see him everyday, so try to get along." Miku pleaded.

Luka pouted before answering. "Fine. Don't expect me to be buddy-buddy with him though." Just as Luka finished the door had opened, Kaito yawning while walking in.

"Yo." He greeted.

Miku sat up from her seated and stretched. "Where ya been all night? It's like past one now."

"Visiting a friend."

"Oniii... *yawn* -chan. You're late... bedtime..." Kaiko was unable to finish her sentence as fell toward the floor. Kaito, however, caught her and lifted put her over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Kaiko doesn't go to sleep unless I'm around, I'll put her to bed, you guys can go now." Kaito said as he carried his sister into her room.

Kaito went back to close the front door he left open to find Luka and Miku still in the living. "You guys can leave now, you know." Kaito said in a non-offensive way.

"Great, then walk us home!" Miku asked.

"Eh?"

Luka sighed. "It's one in the morning and you want us to walk home by ourselves? It's way too dangerous, something could happen to us."

"Oh."

Miku popped back in the conversation. "So take us home then, come on, chop chop."

Kaito rubbed the back of his head. 'Mmm, I guess I should... and they did watch Kaiko and IA for me.' "Alright, lead the way."

* * *

><p>Kaito, Miku and Luka walked through the streets, most of the street lights off for some reason or another. "They really need to fix the street lights here, it makes walking home scarier." Miku said aloud. She waited for someone to respond, but only silence could be heard. Miku knew that Luka was avoiding any conversation with Kaito and as for Kaito, he just didn't seem like he cared or wanted to converse with anyone. "So guys, today was fun right? Lots of games and good food, huh?" Neither spoke.<p>

Miku nudged her friend and gave her a pleading look. Luka merely shook her head, shot a quick glare at Kaito and went back to minding her own business. "Ahhh... Kaito! Why ya so quiet buddy?"

"Because she's mad at me, and I wanna see how many times she's gonna try to give me quick mean look before we get to your house, thinking I haven't noticed. It's sad that she's already at fourteen." Kaito said nonchalantly.

Luka shot up her head and turned to Kaito with an angry expression. "You knew!?" She shouted.

Miku hung her head in failure as she walked. 'Nooo, we were so close to my house.'

"Course I knew, one, peripheral vision and two, no one's hair whips that much while walking when I turn to check. So which one was it I beat up that set you off, I can't really remember them or their names too well." Kaito asked in a bored tone.

Luka stopped walking upon hearing this. "You don't even remember the people you hurt!?" Just then a street light ahead of them shut off in an instant.

"Uh, guys? We're like twenty feet from my house, and standing out here at this time isn't the best ide-"

"I've already beaten the crap out of hundreds, maybe even a little over thousand, three more won't make me give a damn about who's ass I kicked." Kaito said in his toneless voice.

"You're heartless then! Choosing to hurt someone else just makes you a degenerate!" She yelled at him.

"So those guys I fought were degenerates then? Then it evens out." He argued.

"Gakupo is not a degenerate! Unlike you, he's selflessly protected others!" Luka defended.

"Isn't that the one that started this in the first place? So technically, he's the worse them me. They all struck first, I just countered afterwards. If we'd switched roles, would they be at fault, would anyone besides my sister and IA have a reason to resent them, though they wouldn't, would you treat him the same way you're treating me? No, I'm a new kid no ones knows, so no one should care much what happens to him, right? The assumption that I've done wrong is completely biased, you're just mad that you couldn't do anything for you're friend and you're taking out on me, the cause of his injuries; Though my actions are the effect of what he started in the first place. But it's easier just to pin it all on me isn't it? I'll admit that that time I spit that rice on him was not cool, but that's the only thing, everything else was him." Kaito said as uninterested as before.

Luka became dumbfounded at Kaito. She realized that what he said had much truth, she even felt guilt beginning to well up inside. 'Have I really letting my feelings cloud my judgment this much? ... Now that I think back on it, I'm embarrassed about the way I acted. Should I apologize? I mean I should, but... I can't bring myself to do it. It's just too awkward.' Her face dejected, her thoughts swirling around.

Miku spoke again to remind them what they were doing. "My house is right over there, all we have to do is wa-" Miku stopped talking when she noticed all the street lights started flickering on and of at an alarming rate. 'Ok, now I'm getting creeped out here.'

Meanwhile, Luka was still contemplating on how to apologize, not noticing the lighting issue around her. She snapped out of her thoughts however, she felt a hand on the top of her head and Luka looked up to find Kaito looking at her with a warm expression she had never seen on him, or anyone for that matter. It simply captivated her. "Let's just move on without another word, I've been through similar situations from your view point, nothing good comes from dwelling on stuff like this, K?" Kaito asked nicely and sincerely.

Luka nodded slowly. "T-than-" Just then, every street light shut off.

"Kyyaaaaa!"

After a few seconds the lights turned back on, showing Miku chewing on one of her pigtails, then releasing it from her mouth, relief washing over her. Luka, on the other hand, had her face buried in Kaito's chest, shaking like a startled kitten. Once Luka opened her eyes, she realized that she was clinging on to Kaito, immediately she pushed herself away from Kaito, grabbed Miku and rushed toward her friends house.

"We can walk ourselves from here, bye!" She yelled quickly as she yanked Miku faster toward her house. Kaito looked at them curiously, but he shrugged his shoulders and headed home.

* * *

><p>The second they walked in the house, Luka let go of Miku and covered her face. "I can't believe I did that... it was just that got surprised and I just clung on to the first thing on could. My god, that was so embarrassing!"<p>

"Yeah, you looked like such a scaredy cat! I can't wait to tell Meiko tomorrow!" Miku joshed.

"Talk and I'll tell her your hair chewing habit is back." Luka threatened.

"Ah! You know what, its late and I'm tired, lets call it a draw and just never speak of it, deal?" Miku offered.

"Deal. You told you're parents I was sleeping over right?" She asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, yeah, they know. They got your spare clothes washed and everything, now lets crash cause we've been up way too long. Ahhhhhhhhh, come on." Luka followed Miku to her room, her thoughts trailing back on recent events.

'This year s going to be an interesting one, I can feel it. The only problem I can see is Kaito, I know we're sort of ok now, but he just doesn't make sense most of the time and there's no explanation about him in general. He's lived here his whole life yet no one's knows him, he's friends with the king of orphans, and his personality that switch's from aloof and reserved, to warm and childish. With him being Kaiko's brother, odds are I'll be seeing him a lot. After what I just did though, I'd be too embarrassed to be around him. Ah well, tomorrow I'll get my mind off of this.'

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, this one took a while to finish, but it came together pretty well I think. A lot of hints on character backstory in this one for later chapters, notice any one's that were real minor? Like always, please review for motivation! :) <strong>

**Thanks to:**

**-Author-chan123**

**for reviews. Xen out!**


	4. Problems I enjoy by my side

**Yeah... I'm late. In my defense, I went to GameStop and got two games, that should explain itself. Video game addictions aside, I'm going to attempt to redeem myself by getting it on time this weekend! Or procrastinate, repeat my mistakes and learn nothing. Also, for the clothes, I'll just name the module they use if they change from different clothes.**

* * *

><p>"Oni-chan! Oni-chan! Oniiii-chan! Come on, it's time for breakfast! Come on, wake up!" Kaiko shouted as she jumped on her sleeping brothers body as he lay on his bed. Kaito groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Light blurred his vision as he adjusted to find his sister wearing blue and white polka dot pajamas, on all fours, jumping on him.<p>

"Its getting late Kaito, get up already, you'll miss most of the day at this rate." A voice to the right of him said. He tilted his head to find IA next to his bed, bending over his bed, her face a few inches from his. IA wore a huge black t-shirt that covered her all the way down to her knees and the collar area was big stretched enough that it revealed her right shoulder.

"What time is it?" Kaito groaned.

"Ten thirty-seven! Now wake up! I want IA to start breakfast soon, tell her what you want!" Kaiko demanded.

"... Come back in four hours."

"Kaito, sleeping that much is ridiculous, you should have gotten your eight hours by now, stop being so lazy." IA commented.

"Didn't you know? I'm part sloth so I need all the other hours. So good night forever." Kaito grumbled as he grabbed his pillow, hiding his head under it.

"Kaito, we go through this all the time, could you just wake up and tell me what you want?" IA tried to reason. Kaito pull the blanket over himself, shuffling under it a bit before settling in. "Kaiko, go get the bucket and fill it with cold water and ice."

Kaito shot up, jumped out of his bed and headed out of his room. "I'm up, scrambled eggs and rice, too lazy to fix up my bed, never going to do it."

"Yay! Misson complete, ultra good job IA!"

IA giggled at her friend's praise towards her. "Guess I'm expert now!"

* * *

><p>Kaito, IA, and Kaiko sat in the living room eating breakfast, chatting and watching t.v. as they usually did. "And then Luka told me that she'd give me dancing lessons if I wanted some. Oni-chan, do you think I'd be a good dancer?" Kaiko asked.<p>

"I don't see why not." Kaito said as he chewed his rice.

"And she told us about their club, project diva! You think they'll let me join?"

Kaito swallowed before answering. "It'd be nice if you joined any club instead of bothering me all day. That goes for you too IA."

"Hey!" Both girls yelled.

"Just teasing, calm down. As the oldest it's my job to make sure you do school stuff, and become independent or something I don't know, just join something and have fun."

"Phhht, you're only older than us by a year oni-chan, I'm a big girl and can take care of myself!"

"You couldn't handle making a bowl of cereal by yourself, you don't have any practical skills to survive on you're own."

"Ehhh! IA, back me up!" IA focused on her food more and ate at a faster rate. "IA! You don't agree, do you?"

"So, Kaito, we were planning on going shopping today, care to join us?"

"Don't ignore my question, I know your answer now, admit it! I can feel the doubt from you!"

"No. You'll just make me carry the one or two things you buy and then drag me around for hours window shopping!"

Kaiko sigh in defeat and dropped the subject. "Oni-chan, just come with us. What would you even do all day anyway?"

"Sleep, go bother Benkai, what else." He plainly stated.

"Mehhh, can't you do that later? Come on oni-chan, just a little bit?"

Kaito thought about it for a bit before answering. "You're both really want me there with you?" They both nodded in response. "Well, I have to go, no way around it. I'm not staying with you all day though. I'll leave when I feel like it, got it?"

Both girls smiled before pouncing on Kaito, hugging him against his will. "Yay, thanks oni-chan!"

"Thanks Kaito!" It took a bit of struggling, but somehow Kaito managed to pry his two very affectionate friends off of him, and stand up.

"Ah, well then lets leave in like an hour, I'm gonna take a shower." He stated. Before he was able to take his first step, Kaiko and IA had a mischievous glint in their eye. Suddenly, the both yanked Kaito back, making him tumble backwards over the couch.

"Dondake!" Kaito screamed right before he hit the ground. At the sound of feet running, Kaito shot back up and ran toward the hallway. The second he turned the corner, he saw a door slam shut. The blue haired boy ran toward the door and started banging, jigging the knob, pushing on it, hoping something would cause it to open. "No, no, no, no, no! Let me in! Unlock the door, damn it! You're gonna use up all the hot water again!"

"Why, whatever do you mean Kaito?" IA said sarcastically.

"Screw you, you both do this every time!"

"Oni-chan, you should have learned by now then!"

"I suck at learning, you know that!"

"Oh well Kaito! Guess you'll have to try your luck after we're done!"

"I don't wanna try my luck, I want to try the fricken hot water!"

* * *

><p>"Hands off my fries! Drink your leek shake already, you have money to get your own!" Luka screeched at her teal haired friend. (Wearing conflict)<p>

"Too lazy to get back in that long line. Come on, just a few." Miku asked. (Wearing Urban pop)

"No way. I need to eat it more than you do, plus this cost me two hundred yen, and I'm scarce on money as is. You know I can't get anymore until the start of next break." Luka reasoned.

Meiko sighed at her two friends silly argument at the table in the food court. Luka was usually the mature one in the group, but sometimes she would act childish like Miku over trivial things when Miku keeps prodding her over and over on certain things, making Meiko step up as the responsible one. "Miku, stop pestering after so many no's, you know she needs to eat more than you do and has less money. And as for you, it wouldn't kill you to give her ONE fry, you know she has that weird dipping it in her shake habit."

"Hey it's a way of life, not a weird habit!" Miku objected. "Just give her one to shut her up, she won't stop till you do anyway." She asked once more.

Luka pouted for a bit before agreeing. "Fine. Here."

"Thank you very much!" Miku said as she snatched it from her friends hands, dipped it in her shake and popped it in her mouth. "You guys are missing out, its really good. You should really try it."

Both friends shook their heads and answered together. "No. No way. It's gross, just gross."

"Judgers!" She retaliated.

"Well, well look who we found here, our three favorite beauties. You miss us?" Spoke a teal haired boy accompanied by a pink haired boy.

"Not really." Miku said sourly.

"Aw, come on, but you're my favorite. Was I away too long, are you mad at me? I know I missed the first two days of school, but I promise to spend way more time with you!" The teal haired boy said while pulling up a seat next to Miku.

"Switch out mad with annoyed, and it's all the time Mikuo." She said while bending the straw to her shake, looking for any kind of outlet for her growing irritation.

"Hey, be a little nicer. Luki is getting better treatment then me." Mikuo said. Miku looked over to where Luka was to find Luki getting too close to Luka, leaning in toward her as she leaned back awkwardly.

"He look like he has personal space issues! Back off of her!" Miku said angrily.

Mikuo cupped Miku by the cheek and pulled her face back toward him. "Hey, eye's here. Cute casual wear, nice change of pace from the usual stuff."

"A-ah, hands off creep!" She shouted as slapped his hand away.

Meiko had enough of these two advances toward her friends for today. "Ok, you guys had your fun for today, now get lost." She said in a demanding tone.

"We would but we need to make up for lost time. Don't worry though, Luki will give you some attention soon enough. As for me, I'll stick with my green girl." Mikuo said smugly.

* * *

><p>"Oni-chan, when are you going to stop making that face?" Kaiko asked.<p>

Kaito was walking between his sister and IA, a bitter expression stuck on his face. He was carry a single shopping bag with a few items Kaiko and IA bought. "It was windy today. You used up all the hot water. It was freezing for me on the way over here!" He yelled.

"Sorry oni-chan, it's just that the hot water feels so good!"

"Doesn't mean you guys can stay in there for an hour and a half." Kaito said in a restrained voice.

IA tugged on Kaito's coat until she got his attention. "I'm sorry too, I didn't know it'd be windy today. Could we do anything thing to make it up to you?"

"Ice cream." He said right away.

"Should have known." They both said. If Kaito was ever in a bad mood, ice cream would fix it right away.

"Oni-chan, let's check if the food court has some, oh I want some popsicles too." The little sister said.

"I thought you were treating me!" Said Kaito.

"But I wasted it all on the new figurines I got! The anime shop got the new limited edition Blue Exorcist figurines and I had to have them! So... could I have my allowance early so I can buy food for me, or you could treat us?"

"No, you have to wait till Monday like always. Honestly, how do blow through 4000 yen every week, I shouldn't even give you that much, I'm clearly spoiling y-... hey wait you!? What about my ice cream!?" Kaito yelled.

IA tugged on his coat again for attention. "I'll pay for it Kaito, just let me see how much I have." She said as she rummaged through her purse for money.

"See Kaiko, learn to control yourself like IA with money. She just bought a few posters and she making sure how much to spend now so she's not out of it later when she ne-"

"Ah."

"Ah? Ah what? ..." Kaito stared at IA's hand that held a few coins that totaled up to around eighty yen. Kaito remained completely blank for a moment. "... I see. ... There was not point in offering in the first place if I have to get it myself! You're the responsible one, why are you broke!? No, I should have seen it coming. This, I really should have seen coming." Kaito said to himself.

"Sooo... you'll treat us?" Kaiko asked hopefully.

"Don't I always?"

* * *

><p>"Crap, Kaiko wandered off again. IA did you see where she went?" Kaito asked his sisters best friend as he scanned the food court.<p>

"She said was going to eat some food samples." She answered.

"Seriously? She couldn't wait a minute for us to pick a place; I don't see any places that sell ice cream either. *sigh* I'll have to go somewhere else for it." It was when he finished his sentence that he heard his sister.

"Oni-chan, look what the sample person gave me by accident, it's so funny!" Kaiko said as she placed something in her brother's hand. Kaito looked at his hand to find packets of ketchup in his hand. "She grabbed the wrong tray and didn't notice until she handed it to me. She ran back before I could give them back, here's some for you IA!"

"I don't really want or need it, but okay." Was all IA could say to her friend.

Kaito merely shrugged and keep it in his hand. "None of these places sell ice cream so, I'm leaving to get some."

"Nooooo, oni-chan, don't leave!" Kaiko pleaded.

"I did say I'd leave when I want." Kaito said.

"But I-" Kaiko was cut off by IA's slight nudge.

"Over there, look." Kaiko gave her friend a questioning look before she found what caught her attention. Across the food court, Mikuo and Luki we're seen at a table with Miku, Luka, and Meiko.

"Aw no, not those guys. *Gasp* And there bothering our mentors! Oni-chan, we need you! Those guys are annoying pervs, help our mentors!"

"I'd rather go get my ice cream."

"Oni-chaaannn, come on, scare them away."

"Hey, I don't go around scaring people unless it's Halloween or Obon, it's wrong to bother people like that." Kaito said.

"I don't care how you do it, just help them. Please, for me oni-chan?" Kaiko asked once more.

Kaito sighed in response and put his hand on his sister's head. "Fine, but after this I'm leaving, no whining about it; Got it?"

Kaiko frowned at her brother's condition to help, but reluctantly gave in. "Fine. Go do it then."

Before Kaito could take his first step, IA questioned him first. "Kaito, what exactly are you going to do? I hope it's not something irresponsible."

Kaito smirked at his petite pink friend's question. "Don't worry, I'm going to copy something I saw in an anime, it'll totally work. Here, hold the bag for now."

"Kaito, that's bad, they specifically tell you not to copy what you see on t.v.!" Kaito disregarded his friends warning and continued toward his classmates. It didn't matter whether or not it worked, Kaito simply wanted to fool around and screw with some people.

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow's a good day for a date, how about it?" Mikuo said confidently.<p>

"NEVER." Was the only response Miku would give him at this point. "Luki, I told you to back off of Luka already, she hasn't said a single word to you, and she won't, you weirdo!"

"Let those two work it out themselves. Now, about our date."

"What part of NE- Kaito?"

"Yo."

'Why is he here? Today I was suppose to forget about yesterday. Great.' Luka thought.

"What are you doing here?" Miku asked.

"And whose this guy?" Mikuo asked but was ignored.

"My sister sent me over here, she told me to get rid of the perverts here before I leave to get ice cream." Kaito answered as he point over to his sister and IA.

Mikuo stood up from his seat and look straight into Kaito's eye's. "Pervert? No, I just like to show my appreciation to beauty. And who exactly are you?"

"Kaito. Didn't you hear her say it before?"

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

Mikuo chuckled a bit answering. "Look, funny guy, I'm just try to spend some time with my favorite girl, you can understand that right?" Mikuo said as he put his hand on Kaito's shoulders.

The second he made contact though, Kaito spiraled out of control and landed on the floor face down. "H-...huh?" Mikuo uttered. Kaito rolled over to reveal blood on his shoulder, followed by a cough that spitted out more of the red liquid. His breathing became erratic, and he seemed to be losing the life in his eyes.

Meiko spoke out in concern for Kaito's health. "Kaito, are you okay!? Mikuo, what did you do to him!"

"What? I, I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Then explain that!"

Kaiko ran over to her brother, got on her knees and started shaking her brother. "Oni-chan, nooo! Oni-chan, speak to me, please! Don't leave me!"

Kaito managed to force out some words, though they were soft spoken and quiet. "K-kaiko, don't stress out about me, it's not good for your health. *cough* H-he really did a number on me, he touched me in the one bad spot that messed up all the nerves in my body... K-Kaiko... I'm sorry... I don't think I'll be okay, you... you'll be going home without me."

Kaiko began to tear up, water flowing down her eyes. "It's not home without you, don't leave me alone! Answer me oni-chan!" Kaiko begged her brother for any type of response, but Kaito already ceased breathing and became motionless. "No... why? Why did you kill my oni-chan!? He never killed anyone, he didn't deserve this. Why did you kill him!?" Kaiko yelled at Mikuo.

Mikuo looked around him, people's eyes were on them, watching what seemed like a murder scene. "I didn't, I... this is a mistake, just a mistake!"

"Killing my oni-chan isn't a mistake! You did this on purpose! I loved my oni-chan more than anything and you- you-" Suddenly Kaiko face became strained and in pain as her hand clutched tightly onto her chest. Her breathing slowly developed into heavier, slower, deep breath's. "Ahh, my, m-!"

It was then Kaiko coughed out liquid from her mouth, slowly losing all strength and feeling in her body, causing her to topple over her brother. "Oni-chan... I won't be alone... I'm following where ever you go... because... I love you more than anything... my precious... oni-cha-" Those were Kaiko's last words as she joined Kaito forever.

Mikuo was horrified with himself. All he had done was a simple touch on Kaito's shoulder, he couldn't comprehend how this had gone so south so fast, but it didn't matter. What he knew was that everyone watching would think he's a killer, and he'd be arrested soon enough. His life was over as he knew it and what made things worse was that he could swear he heard snickering, giggles, and a single laugh from behind him, laughing at his misfortune. He turned to find Meiko and Luka holding back their laughter, while Miku laughed without any kind of restraint and Luki was pinching the bridge of his nose what seemed to be a mix of annoyance and embarrassment.

"The hell is so funny!? You think this is funny!?"

Miku gladly answered his question. "You bet, you dope! "

"That's sick!"

"Hahaha! Check out what Kaiko spat out and- hahaha - you'll get it!" The teal hair girl cackled as she banged her fists on the table over and over.

Mikuo looked over to the presumably dead bodies, scanning where Kaiko had coughed out that liquid from before. He analyzed it for a bit before it hit him. That liquid wasn't blood, so odds were that Kaito's wasn't either. That, and there was an small empty packet of mayonnaise on the floor near it. "That's... Did you cough out mayonnaise?"

Both blue siblings lay there silent before responding quickly in a strained voice. "No."

"It's- It's white though. Since when is blood white."

Both bluenettes answered his question in sync. "*cough* White blood cells."

"White bloods cells my ass! And you, you were using ketchup, weren't you!? You two are messed up! You made me think you were dead and I was at fault! Who the hell would even pull crap like this! And why are your answers in sync!? Did you both plan this out or are you two just on the same page of idiocy!?" Mikuo yelled furiously at them.

Kaito shot his head back up. "At least we don't mistake mayonnaise for blood. And way to blow it Kaiko, Why'd you bring mayonnaise *cough* dying again." He spoke before pretending to be dead again.

"*cough* It was an accident. Ahh, so dead."

Mikuo stared at them in anger. He couldn't believe he was fooled by two of the dumbest people he had ever met, and now the crowd around him became aware of the true situation and started quietly laughing amongst themselves. He couldn't stand to be there anymore, he knew if he did, he'd most likely end up in an even more humiliating situation.

"Luki, let's go, if we stay here any longer we'll lose IQ points." Mikuo said as he motion Luki to follow him as he left.

Luki got up and followed him, but not before giving Luka a quick wink. "Later."

Luka had a quick shiver go up her spine because of that goodbye wink. 'I never want to be alone in a room with him, who knows what he'll do to me.' She looked over to the two blue siblings on the floor. 'Well, I guess it's not the worst that he showed up. Anyone's better than Mikuo and Luki.'

Kaito and Kaiko stood up and brushed the dust off of themselves. "Ah, that was hilarious, I can't believe he bought it. Nice acting sis, didn't think you'd be joining in, really put it over the top." Kaito said as he pulled in his sister and gave her quick, one armed hug.

"Of course oni-chan! Let's do it again soon, it's really fun!"

"Maybe, for now go bring IA over here, k?" Kaito asked. Kaiko gave her brother a nod and went to retrieve her friends.

Miku spoke to thank Kaito for what he done. "Thanks for the help Kaito, those creeps couldn't take a hint."

"Yeah, sure, no prob Miku; Luka you're her mentor right?"

Luka was reluctant to answer but did anyway. "Yeaah."

"Luka, do me a solid and watch Kaiko for me, I'm leaving right now."

Luka looked at Kaito with a surprised expression. "What, no way. Don't dump you're responsibilities on me."

Kaito sighed and took a seat across from Luka. He looked into her eyes, a hint of despondency evident in his. "Please, I need you to keep Kaiko with you, help her to be more independent."

"She seems plenty independent. Besides, you can't do that because?"

"... Becuase I'm the problem. Look, she really likes you, all morning she wouldn't stop talking about Luka this and Luka that, she down right adores you. I don't trust anyone to watch over Kaiko other than IA, but since she likes you so much, I don't think I'd have to worry if she's with you. Though she may be a bit gullible, I know that she could never like a person that doesn't have a good heart. Please, let her be with you three today."

Luka was speechless. She didn't want to do a favor for Kaito, however she did care for Kaiko fair amount in the short time they spent. Luka found Kaiko as an extremely sweet and innocent girl, though fifteen, was still very childish and seemed to need an older figure around most of the time. Luka groaned. "Alright, just don't mistake this as a favor to you, I just happen to like having her around."

Kaito smiled as he got out from his seat and took out his wallet. "Thanks, I appreciate it. Here's like two thousand yen for them for food, I'm going to use that fat guy that's about to pass here as cover so I can sneak away. And he's here, see ya." Kaito placed the money on the table, crouched behind the fat man and matched his walking place the fat man's, successfully sneaking away.

A few seconds later, Kaiko and IA arrived at the table. Kaiko scanned the area before speaking. "Huh? Did oni-chan go to get the food?"

Luka decided that she would ease in the fact that he snuck away from them. "Kaiko, want to join us for today? We had a few things in mind, if you're interested. You're welcome too, IA."

Kaiko became elated at Luka's invitation. "Yes, yes, I'd love to! Let me go get my oni-chan and bring him over here! I just have to find him first."

Luka cringed at that. 'Well, guess I'll have to tell her now.' "Yeah, about that... you're brother left you with us; He left you food money though, so it's okay, no need to worry."

"He left?... Without me?" Kaiko's face slowly became more and more sullen. Soon enough, she broke down and started crying. "O-O-Onniiii-chaaannn! Waaahhhh! Oniiiininini-chan! *sniffle* Oni-chaaaan!"

As IA patted her friend on the back, the three juniors were shocked, worried and distressed over Kaiko's reaction to her brother being gone. Luka was dumbfounded at what she was witnessing. 'What the- she's taking this terribly. Kaito said she was dependent, but I didn't think it could be this bad. She's fifteen for goodness sake and she's acting like a lost little kid.'

Meiko was the first of the three to check up on Kaiko. "Kaiko, calm down, there's no need to cry."

Miku joined in next. "Yeah, we were going to check out some stores, and you can't go in crying like that. Who cares if Kaito left, it's no big deal." Kaiko's wailing became louder at the mention of her brother. "Damn it, someone switch out with me."

Luka got up and walked over to Kaiko, and put her hand on her shoulder. "Kaiko." Luka said softly.

Kaiko look up with watery eyes and a quivering lip. "Mmmm! *sniff*"

"Hey, you're a big girl, right?" Kaiko nodded but still remained in her sorrowful state. "Well, big girls that don't cry get popsicles. You want a popsicle, don't you?" Kaiko nodded, wiping away the tears in her eyes. Luka extended her hand out, motioning Kaiko to take it. Kaiko took her hand and allowed Luka to lead the way.

"Can I have two?" She whimpered out.

"Sure you can. IA, you can sit with them, we'll be right back."

"U-um, ok."

As Luka lead her crying mentee, she began to process thoughts in her mind. 'Is this really how Kaiko is without her brother around? She seemed fine around school before he started going and yesterday at her house too. Is it just situations that she doesn't have a choice make her adjust without him? If I'm going to be mentoring her then I'll need to ask Kaito about this, as much as I'd rather not talk to him.'

* * *

><p>Kaito slowly opened his eyes, his drowsiness wearing off from his long slumber. He had been laying down on his couch passed out for many hours, simply enjoying how quiet it was. 'Ah, that was a good nap, I should probably head to my bed soon. That was one heck of a hard walk home though. What were the odds of a bicyclist crashing into me, and that happening with two more on the way here? Kind of my fault though, Leia and Benkai told me enough times that I shouldn't get lost in my thoughts while walking, oh well.'<p>

Kaito sat up from the couch and stretched out his stiff body. There wasn't a single light lit inside his house and that was just the way he liked it. It was almost pitch black, but he knew his house well enough to maneuver through it with little to no sight. He walked in to the kitchen and opened the freezer. Kaito hissed at the light from the fridge. 'I hate adjusting back to the light, I just want some more ice cream.' Before Kaito could grab some, he heard knocking from the door.

He went over and opened it to find his sister in mid jump towards him. Reflexively, he opened his arms and caught her. "Oniii-chan! You left me, you dumb meanie!"

"I did say I would."

"But... you didn't say good bye first. "

"If I did, you won't let me leave, you'd start crying like always."

"You're still stupid."

"No, keep going, I don't feelings."

"Oni-chan, I'm hungry. Feed me." She demanded.

Kaito released her from his grip and pushed her from toward the kitchen. "I bought some bento at the store, go heat it up." Before he could shut the door he heard a very audible 'Er herm'. "Huh?"

Kaito turned around to see Luka standing there, arms crossed and looking like she was expecting something. "Were you there the whole time?"

"Yeah, someone had to take her home."

Kaito quickly checked his phone for the time, then went back to talking. "Oh thanks. It's like nine now so you basically took care of Kaiko the entire day, I appreciate it." Kaito said, turning to go inside, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm.

"Oh, I don't think so. We're going to have a chat now."

Kaito sighed. He already had an idea what the subject would be. He stepped outside and closed the door for privacy. "Kaiko, right?"

Luka nodded. "She was bawling her eyes out when you left. You never said she'd react like that, explain."

Kaito leaned back on the door and crossed his arms. "Like I said, dependency problem."

"This is way beyond a simple dependency problem. A fifteen year old shouldn't at like that when her brother leaves, it's clearly escalated way farther than that!" Luka scolded.

"Hey, I'm fixing it. Stop nagging."

"And how exactly are you fixing it?" She asked.

"Easy, I'm pushing her on you." Kaito stated simply.

"You're just being lazy, you know that?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm the problem. She needs to learn to be fine without me whenever there's a chance to be together. Mentees are suppose to learn qualities or skills that their mentors have and stuff right? You seem pretty independent, so having her around you more often will hopefully show her she doesn't need me around all the time."

"... Those are fair points. Still, how could you let it get this out of hand?" Luka asked.

"Well, our mom works over seas and our dad died before we could really remember, so her clinging sort of just happened; Back then it was understandable, but before I knew it, I pampered her too much and too long."

"And now I have to fix your mistake, is that what you're saying?"

"More or less. Besides, you're her mentor, so it pretty much goes hand in hand."

Luka stared at Kaito for a while before resuming conversation. "You're lucky I like her."

Kaito smirked at Luka. "So you'll do it."

"Because, I like her and care for her well being." Luka stated once more.

Kaito gave her a warm smile. "Thanks. It's late, do I need to walk you home like last time?"

"No, it's only nine, I'll be fine. Anyway, I got Miku and Meiko waiting around the corner." Luka went to go meet up with her friends, but was stopped by Kaito's call.

"Luka."

The pinkette twisted her head back at Kaito. "Yes?"

Kaito paused for a long time before responding. "Never mind." Was all he said. He went back inside without another word.

Luka thought she should ask what he was going to say, but she didn't think he'd tell her as most people don't when you ask, and wasn't interested in Kaito too much either, so she decided to just let it be. 'It was probably nothing important.'

Kaito stood on the other side of the door, clearly reflecting on what he was going to say a few minutes ago. 'It's no good, I can't ask her to be my friend, I just don't know her enough to trust her. Geez, Kaiko why'd you have to give me a deadline?' Kaito thought back to earlier today when they were inside the anime shop.

_"End of next week, got it oni-chan?" Kaiko said as she searched through the t-shirt section of the store._

_"What! You're crazy, there's no way I can make a friend that quick!" Kaito argued._

_"Why not?"_

_"You know I can't be friends with someone I don't know for sure is a good person."_

_"Luka, Miku and Meiko are good people, be friends with them, I am now." She said as she looked at the shirt in the mirror and held it out in front of her chest._

_"You know that I need to know in my own way. Forget it I can't do it."_

_"Then IA won't make you lunch anymore. Have fun never eating lunch."_

_"When did this turn into a threat!? You're basically forcing me!"_

_Kaiko grabbed another shirt. "If I don't, you'll never do it. On the bright side, you finally have another friend that's **your** age."_

_"Evil. You're an evil little sister."_

_"I'm not evil... I just don't want to see you with those eyes anymore,... and some friends will make it go away!"_

_"For the last time, that's just me doing my usual thinking."_

_"Oni-chan, you're eyes are weird then, but I still want to make my oni-chan super happy so you're making a new friend! IA, look this one has fairy tale on it!"_

'I don't wanna starve. *sigh* I'll figure something out. I better check on Kaiko.' Kaito popped his head into the kitchen to find Kaiko already finished and throwing away the empty container.

"Hey, oni-chan, I need a favor!"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to take me and IA to the Yuigoh card tournament tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because I love having my oni-chan around! Plus, you left me today so you have to make up for it!" Kaiko cheered.

"You still had fun without me. That should make me exempt from a guilt trip." Kaito reasoned.

She smiled back at him. "Doesn't matter, I just want oni-chan around!"

Kaito gave in to his sister, not that he ever really denies what she asks for. "Alright, I'll take you. What time is it start and where is it?" He asked.

"It starts at one and it's at the park." She answered.

"What? That early? I hate waking up before two."

Kaiko went over to her brother and poked his cheek repeatedly. "You sleep too much. Oni-chan, I don't want to be late tomorrow, so wake up when I get you, K?"

"Bring me some ice cream in the morning then. I need something to motivate me the early in the day." Kaito said.

"~Okay~. I'm going to catch up on my anime, are you going to sleep already?" Kaiko asked.

Kaito yawned as he walked away from his sister. "Yyeaah, I didn't get to nap enough today. Night, sis."

"~Night, night oni-chan.~" She sung.

As Kaito lay in his bed, he had one final thought before drifting off. 'Even though I give in to almost anything she wants, if it makes her happy... I'm glad I'm her brother to do that. Anything for my sweet little sister.'

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**-Author-chan123**

**-TheGamingGoddess**

**-Cure-chan**

**-lovewrath**

**For reviewing! Xen out!**


	5. A friend in one day

**No excuses, I just had a lot of stuff going on, didn't put as much time in as I wanted. On the bright side I redid chapters one and two, none of the content was changed, I just fixed up how you read it like how I did it with chapter 3. Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>Kaito rubbed his eyes. He finally had enough of the morning sun shining through the window onto his face. As he laid sprawled out across his bed, he couldn't help notice one big lump under the cover that stood out. He lifted said sheet up to find his sister nestled up to him in her night wear, awake, her eyes looking back into his.<p>

"Morning oni-chan!" She greeted.

Kaito grabbed his pillow and smothered his sisters face with it. Kaiko flailed her arms around, smacking her brothers chest until he lifted it off her. "Not nice! Why are you always so grumpy in the morning?" Kaiko asked.

Kaito looked at the alarm clock, it read eleven-ten. He questioned why he even had an alarm clock in the first place, he never used it other then to check the time, he found the alarm function useless since he never once used it. He thought he'd be better off with just a regular clock. "Waking up before noon is wrong. And you, you should be sleeping in your bed. What's your excuse this time?" Kaito asked groggily.

Kaiko hid her face before answering. "I... had a feeling I'd have nightmares... so I wanted to sleep with you, I don't get nightmares when I sleep with you."

Kaito stared at his sister. "You were watching survival animes with gore in it before you went to bed, Weren't you?"

"... Those are some of the best though, it's not my fault."

Kaito sighed at his sister. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer to him. "Whatever, let yourself drift off to sleep then, big bro will make sure you have sweet dreams." He whispered in her ear while stroking her hair soothingly.

"Thanks... oni-chan..." Kaiko whispered back softly. She laid there only for a moment though before pushing herself off and getting out of the bed. "Now lets go to the park! Come on, be super fast, I want to get there early to practice!" She said.

'Damn it. She remembered. I should have finished the job.' "Fine, let me make the cereal. I'm not letting you make a mess again." Kaito said. Kaiko giggled nervously before agreeing.

* * *

><p>It was a perfect day to be at the park. There was no wind, it wasn't too bright, no clouds in the sky, it felt neither hot or cold, everything was just right. Kaito took in his surroundings while sitting on the bench, enjoying how peaceful everything was as his sister rambled on about her new favorite topic. "And then Luka-"<p>

Kaito cut her off before she continue. "I get it, Luka's a super amazing person. Don't you want to talk about anything else?" He asked.

"Nope, there's still more I want to tell you about Luka!" Kaiko said excitedly.

Kaito moaned. "You've been on her for thirty. Full. Minutes. You should be a little tired of it by now. It's almost one, when's IA getting here?" As he finished his sentence, he heard his sister next to him cry out for help.

"O-oni-chan! It went dark, do something!" He twisted his head to see what was the cause of her distress. Surprisingly, it was that blonde girl, whom he had had lunch with that one time, covering Kaiko's eyes with her hands. She was also accompanied by a blonde boy with matching clothes and looks, and IA.

"Don't help her! She needs to guess me right!" The blonde girl yelled.

Kaiko's mouth broke out into a huge smile. She pulled her hands off of her, jumped up from her seat, ran around the bench jumped hugged the cause of her previous blindness. "Rin, you finally made it! Did you bring it?" Kaiko asked expectantly.

"Duh! This tournament is serious, we gotta play in style!" Rin exclaimed.

Kaito watched them hug and bounce around. 'So that's her name. I not even sure if I heard it before. I probably did, but I forgot like usual. She's the real hyperactive type from what I can tell. That's a good match for Kaiko, hopefully they burn each other out or at least keep themselves occupied.' "Hey, are you two twins?"

The blond boy turned to Kaito to answer his question. "Y-yeah w-we are. You remember us, right? I'm Len and that's my sister Rin. I-it's amazing to met you again! A-all the things Kaiko's told us about you are incredible, it's no wonder you e-earned a name like blue devil!" He said loudly.

Kaito stretched his arms out before making a request for Len. "Yeaahh, mind keeping a lid on that? It's nothing personal, but the blue devil is nothing more then a story now to scare bad kids from acting up, K? That guy is long gone."

Len nodded in agreement. "S-sure! But, I'm not the one you should really be telling that to."

Kaito looked at him weirdly before realizing what he meant as he had an supercharged Rin invading his personal space. "Autograph my arm, come on! Write 'BLUE DEVIL MINION' on it, it'll be so cool when people see it, they'll be like 'Oh, you met him?' and I'll be like 'I do on a daily basis, he needs a bad ass like me to keep the town in check.' and-!"

Kaito cut her off there since it seemed like she'd go on forever if he didn't. "The town's been in check for years now and no one does anything to keep it that way. The blue devil doesn't exist and if you want an autograph from a made up legend so badly, head over to the junkyard, the rustic king will do it. Hell, give him some money and he'll write all over your body and give you a fricken light novel to go with it."

"You really think he would!? Oh, but first yours!" She exclaimed.

Kaito needed to divert Rin's attention away from him, he wanted to keep anything related to his past in the past, and she wanted to know everything about it. "Isn't you're little tourney starting soon? You should all get some practice in before it starts." Kaito suggested.

Kaiko grabbed Rin away from her brother and pulled her to Len and IA. "Oni-chan's right, we need to practice! We have to get first place, when's the next chance we're going to get that prize!"

"Prize? What are you guy's trying to get?" Kaito asked.

All of them answered him enthusiastically. "An original 'Right Arm of the Forbidden One' card! Its one of the rarest cards in the world!"

Kaito's sweat dropped at that. "Man, you guys really go crazy over those rare cards. I thought it was just Kaiko and IA with that obsession, but looks like there's four."

"Oni-chan, you just don't get it! It's super amazing to have, we're getting that card and beating every other team! Together we're the ultimate team!"

"Team? This is a team tournament? So what's your team name?" He asked.

Kaiko smirked and stood tall. "Len, equip me!" Len did as he was told and attached a duel disk to her left arm. "We're team GX and I'm Obelisk Blue!"

'Oh god no. Why did I ask? What is wrong with me?'

Next chimed in the terrible twins showing off their duel disks. "We're Ra Yellow, the king and queen of tag teams!"

IA, however, looked at the ground, feeling too embarrassed to wear a duel disk. "S-slifer Red. I guess I'm a bit of a slacker since my hair is just... a shade... of red. Seriously guys, do I really have to say it every time we come to these tournaments!?"

The three duelists replied to her the same way. "Every. Single. Time. Now finish it!"

IA mustered up what little self confidence she had to just barely whisper it out. "G-g-get y-your g-game on."

Kaiko grabbed her friend by the arm and dragged her off toward the many tables at the park where other duelists were prepping themselves for the tournament. "Come on then, let's all get our game on! Oni-chan, be sure to watch us win, okay?"

"Gotcha. Good luck, Kaiko."

"I don't need luck when... I believe... in the cards."

'Please... stop... it just hurts.'

The twins followed their teammates, but Len turned around to inform Kaito on one more thing. "Oh, by the way, our older sister came to look after us too. Do you mind if she sits with you?"

Kaito rubbed the back of his head before responding. "Sure, where is she?"

"She's standing behind you, on her phone. Her name is Neru." Len finished joining his friends deeper in the park. Kaito bent his head backwards and over the bench to find a blonde haired girl with a huge ponytail on the side of her head, engrossed in her phone. "Ah." Was all he said.

* * *

><p>Both elder siblings sat on the bench in silence. Neru stayed on her phone, continuously pressing buttons. Meanwhile, Kaito was bored out of his mind. He had tried talking to Neru a few times, which was out of character for Kaito considering how reserved he is, but on a one-on-one setting he felt more at ease and less for the need to withdraw, but only received her pausing from her phone for a bit before she would resume doing whatever she did on it.<p>

Honestly, the only reason Kaito even tried talking to her was because of the intense boredom he felt. Sure, his sister was playing cards and he was in reasonable view of it, but the game didn't interest him to that extent. It was then Kaito only had three options left for when he felt bored.

First off, sleep. That was out of the question though, since Neru took up the other half of the bench he would lay down on; And Kaito could only enjoy sleeping when he was in a somewhat comfortable position. Second, he could cause mischief, which was also a no go. With his sister nearby, he'd get caught and nagged in no time, regardless of how absorbed Kaiko was in her game. This left him with only one option, take the most interesting thing he see's and figure out how to entertain himself with that.

Kaito looked at Neru's phone and figured since it occupied her so much, it might hold some enjoyment for him. 'How am I going to take it though...' He thought before coming up with his plan. Once he dwelled on it more, Kaito carried out his plan.

He reached down and picked up a few pebbles. He then aimed and flicked one at Neru's forehead. Neru turned to look at Kaito as to why he would do that; Kaito pointed behind Neru, but she didn't check. Instead, she gave him a annoyed look, looked at her phone for a bit, typed something, paused again, then resumed her constant button pressing. Kaito repeated his previous action, causing the same effect again except with a glare. He did it again, earning an extremely annoyed expression from Neru before she did her usual pause and text, except this time she finally looked in the direction Kaito was looking at.

That's when he striked. In an instant, he took the phone from her, stood up and started playing with the phone with his right hand. The other was busy keeping a blonde at bay. Neru tried to retrieve her phone, but was kept far out of its range as Kaito's hand held the top her head in position, stopping her from coming any closer as arms failed around, desperately trying to grab what was her's.

"Sorry, but I'm bored. So, I'm going to go through your phone and find something to do." He stated simply. He looked at the screen, which was currently on the text screen. 'I wonder who she was texting this whole time.' Kaito checked, but found no sent messages, only thousands of drafts and unsents. Curious as to why this was, he clicked on drafts. The first one he read said: _Fine, I'll look already! Just stop throwing rocks at me!_

The blue boy became confused. 'What the? ... Wasn't I doing that though?' Kaito read the next draft: _Seriously? That's twice now! Just ask me to look over there instead of throwing a rock at me and I will._

Moving on to the next one it read: _Oww. What was that for? What's over there that you need to throw things at me?_

'This is what I did. She was talking to me the whole time? She was responding through texts. She didn't send any of them though. She doesn't have my number so it makes sense, but why didn't she ask me then?' Kaito's thoughts made him more and more interested in find out. He decided to look through her drafts; He wasn't going to look through all of them, that would take too much time to accomplish. He planned to just read a couple before skipping a few dozen at a time.

Neru arms became more spasmodic the longer her phone was in Kaito's possession. 'No, no, no! I need it back! You can't look through my phone, no one can! Don't look through my texts, I don't want anyone to see them anymore! You can't know, how, how... pathetic I am...'

Eventually, Neru gave up. Her arms dangled, admitting her defeat, Kaito still holding keeping her at bay the same way. After he finished reading the amount he desired he spoke to Neru. "Want to go get ice cream?"

Neru was baffled at his offer. She couldn't decide whether or not she should be happy that someone finally asked her to go do something together, or furious that after he took the sole thing that gave her solace in life, invaded her privacy and pelted her with rocks, and that he acted like he hadn't done anything wrong.

"You should say yes if you want your phone back; And nodding doesn't count, you have to voice it out."

It was then that Neru knew she should be pissed off, but had to comply to get her device back. She took in a deep breath to prepare herself. It had been a very long time since she last spoke, her nerves overwhelmed her as she uttered out her sentence. "Y-...y-... y-... y-yes."

"Yes, what?"

'Oh, he is pushing it!' "Y-y-yesss... I want... t-to get i-i-ice c-cream."

* * *

><p>Neru and Kaito walked through downtown, each eating from their own cup of ice cream. Kaito savoured his blueberry flavored ice cream, and Neru enjoyed eating hers but didn't fully focus on the taste of her lemon ice cream. Her mind was more on how to acquire her phone. 'Dang it, which pocket did he put it in?'<p>

"Hey."

"Mmm?"

"We're next to the town arcade, wanna play some games? Answer fast, I might break your phone."

"O...k."

"Sorry, all answers must be at least five words long or you don't get points. Your gonna flunk the test at this rate."

"I'm... not use.. to talking, ok!"

Kaito smirked at her. "I know. Now, retry the question, you have to for a passing grade. Oh, say it real nicely too, it's a requirement." He teased.

"Fine... I would love to go to the arcade." Neru said. Truthfully, she really did want to go, she finally had the chance to go with someone. Neru could have gone there by herself, but she would have felt weird and out of place since everyone would have a companion except her. Unfortunately, the circumstances gave her mixed feelings because of Kaito's actions.

"Good answer! Now it's time for the physical part of the test, don't suck at the games or you fail."

* * *

><p>After two hours passed, Kaito and Neru emerged out from the arcade, smiles plastered across their face's. Kaito gave Neru a small shove. "Hey, who said you could win so much! I'm a sore loser, you're not allowed to beat me!" He joked.<p>

"You're a sore winner too! You win one match out of every ten games we played and you wouldn't shut up about it! Get your skills up, fool!" Neru joshed.

"Now you don't have problem talking! Feeling confident just cause you won a little bit, want me to kill you!? I will get even, I wanna feel better about myself losing so much! Oh, wait a sec. There's some stuff I want from that crane machine." Kaito walked over to said machine, inserted money and started playing.

"Hey, the tournament should be ending soon, we need to go now." Kaito ignored her and carried on playing. Shortly after she finished her sentence, he won a stuffed animal.

"Great, now let's-" Neru silenced herself when she saw Kaito pick up his prize and throw it inside the arcade. "Why did you throw it!? Wasn't that the whole point you played!?"

Kaito looked at her with bored eyes. "Nope, that prize was in the way of the ones I want and I don't care for stuffed animals. I figured a kid inside would want it instead. Just so you know, this might take a while. Man, I'm glad the machines here are super cheap to play on or I'd go broke."

Neru walked over and blocked where he would insert his yen. "They're going to wonder where we are, lets just-"

Neru was cut off by Kaito. "I could throw your cell in there, it'd be funny to see who wins it later. Or... I could play for a few more minutes." Kaito said as he waved her phone in his hand, tormenting her with the fact that though it was right in front of her, she wouldn't be able to take it back.

'He's still threatening me with that?! Geez, let up on that already. *sigh* I don't have a choice, I really need that back.'

Ten more minutes passed and Kaito still hadn't got all what he desired from the machine. "Kaito, can you give up now? I need to check on Rin and Len, at least give me my phone so I can text them." Neru asked.

Kaito stared daggers at the crane, as if it would improve it's grip. "In a sec, I just want that other thing in there and we can go. And no way on the phone, I know you won't be able to."

Neru groaned. Kaito was right, Neru for the longest time couldn't talk, call, or even text anyone since she had got that phone. 'I was suppose too...' Neru thought as she leaned on the machine Kaito played on. It was then she heard a loud groan form Kaito.

"Ah, damn it! It's dropped right on the line where the wall is! It just needs to move one more millimeter and it'll fall in! Screw this!" Kaito got on one knee and stuck his arm up the machine where you claim your prize.

"K-kaito, don't do that, do you know how much trouble you'll be in?!"

"It's fine, I basically won it already. Ehhh, almost got it."

"It doesn't matter! Didn't you get win of those tiny boxes already? Give up on this one already!" Kaito refused to listen. He continued to grasp for the box until he finally tipped it over to his side, making it fall down.

"Yes, I got it!" Unfortunately, that's went one of the workers witness his actions.

"Hey, you can't do that! Boss, we got a thief!"

Neru panicked and started shaking the blue offender. "Look what you did! we gotta go now!"

Kaito laughed nervously at her. "Uhhh, heh heh. S-suurrre, l-let me c-cut off my arm real q-quick and well go. H-heh aheh heh."

"Y-you didn't." Alas, Kaito had done exactly what she hoped he didn't do. He got his arm stuck. "Just wiggle it out and move!"

"What do you think I'm doing!? You think I'm comfortable down here! I ain't proposing to this thing, I'M STUCK! Help me out, pull my arm!" He asked as he tried to dislodge his arm out from it's position.

Neru was about to help him when she noticed something sticking out of his pocket. It was her phone. 'It's right there... I can grab it right now and he can't stop me...' Neru thoughts ceased when other voice started yelling.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing to my machinery!? I'm going to hand you over to the cops for this!" Said the man who Neru assumed owned the place as he ran toward them.

At that moment she made up her mind. She grabbed Kaito's shoulder and started violently yanking as hard as she could. 'He may have stolen my phone, used it to force me to talk, and looked through my texts, but... even so... I had fun with him. I won't ditch him here!'

"Owowowow ahhh! It hurts, pain, ahh, ow! You're gonna rip it off! I was joking about cutting it off! Be gentle, this is my first time putting in here, it needs to come out the same way!"

"Really!? Making jokes like that now!? Deal with it, you did it to-" Right then, his arm slid out along with the small box he grabbed on the way out.

"It's out! Let's go!" Kaito screamed as he picked himself off the ground, grabbed Neru by the arm and sprinted back to the park.

* * *

><p>"Next time *pant* *pant* don't stick you're arm up there." Neru told him.<p>

Kaito rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. On the bright side we got away and we're back, just like you wanted. By the way, here you go." Kaito took out her phone and tossed it to her.

Instinctively, she cuddled with it. 'Finally, I've missed you so much.' The blonde girl texted something on her phone, but this time she showed it to Kaito. "_Next time you try to steal my phone, I'll send you a curse text."_

"The heck is that?"

Neru repeated her previous action. "_It's a hex that'll end up killing you unless you send that text to twenty more people."_

Kaito's face filled with horror. 'Son of a- I don't know that many people! And only half of the ones I know don't even have phones! How does she even know how to do that!? I-I-Is she a w-w-witch!? Okay, that phone is off limits now!' "A-Ah. W-well h-hexes aren't r-real so who c-cares. Ha ha, ah ha ha ha. Wait, are you just gonna use your phone to talk now or..."

"Sometimes." "_Just when I feel too anxious to talk about certain things."_

"Well, that's a step forward."

_"You're... your not judging me are you?"_

Kaito tittered. "Course not. Everyone has something they gotta deal with. If anything, I'm most messed up person I know."

"I can see that!." Neru laughed.

"You'll definitely talk to get a cheap shot in with me, won't you?" He joined the blond in laughter.

Neru's laughter slowly went away as she saw a certain figure next to her siblings group and he just then, grabbed Rin's arm. 'Isn't that... the hair... the clothes... Oh no!' She thought.

Quickly, she grabbed Kaito and dragged him to a few bushes near her brother and sister, and hid behind them. Once again, typed her thoughts to Kaito. "_There's a really dangerous guy next to your sister and my siblings. We need to get them away from him. We need to think of something fast."_

'Dangerous!? Who is-... wow, she is sooo off.' "Uh, Neru? They'll be fine, let's just walk ove-"

"Shush! Trust me, I've heard about this guy, he's as dangerous as it gets."

'Yeah, but in the idiot way.' "Neru, believe me it's-" Kaito stopped talking to read other text she held out to him.

_"Here's the plan. You and I are going to distract him by tackling him, after that we grab everyone and ran as fast as we can to the nearest police station. Got it. Ready?"_

"Neru, listen to me-"

"Go!"

Kaito sighed as Neru ran out to tackle the stranger. He got up and followed, hoping this wouldn't embarrass her too badly.

* * *

><p>"There you go! Never thought I'd be giving out an-" The man's senses flared up for a moment, but calmed down when he saw his threat. 'Is that midget after me?'<p>

Just as she got close, the man did what Kaito had done to Neru when he had stolen her phone, he kept their distance with one hand.

"Nee-chan?" Rin and Len said.

"Guys! Run, run to a police station, quick! Hurry!" Both blondes jaws dropped, too stunned to say anything.

Kaito came from behind and yanked Neru away from her target. "That's enough. Listen to me next time, you pretty much embarrassed yourself just now. Neru, this is Benkai, my friend. Benkai, your rep is getting kinda dark, she thought that you were dangerous and about to do something to her brother and sister." Kaito explained.

"Ahhhh. I've actually been getting that a lot lately. The challenges I've been getting, most of them wanted to facedown here instead of the junkyard, I guess people are witnessing it as random assault. Well, I was just passing through, see you later. As for you blondie, I'll have your light novel next week, just remember my two-thousand yen." Benkai said as he waved good bye and left.

'She actually asked!? How much of a fangirl is she?! And him, why would he do that!? I was joking damn it, don't write a stupid book and I better not be in it if he does! I'll beat the crap out of him if he does!' Kaito let go of Neru and faced her. "Feel silly now, don't you? Wait for the explanation, it's usually very important."

Neru flushed from embarrassment. "_Okay, I get it. I was just worried about Len and Rin, stop pointing it out."_

Kaito swiped her phone from her and inputted something in before giving it back. "That doesn't count as stealing, I was borrowing it. Don't curse me." Kaito walked over to her sister and IA and threw his arms over their shoulders. "See ya later." He told Neru as he took his friends home.

* * *

><p>Neru looked at her brother and sister, who still had the same shocked expression, apologetically. "S-sorry. I guess I embarrassed you." Neru looked at the ground in sadness. Instead of protecting her siblings, all she had done was embarrass them; Her intentions were good, but since she never spoke around them or anyone, for what reason would they think it was? She wasn't sure what to expect from them, but she never could have of thought of what they were about do next.<p>

"Big sis!" They both yelled as they ran and pulled her into a huge hug.

"Huh?"

Rin was the first to vocalize her thoughts. "Thank god you're speaking again! I can't remember the last time you talked to us!"

Len expressed his feelings next. "We were so worried about you! We missed your voice so much! We love you big sis, don't stop talking to us, please!"

"Yeah! We love you sooo much, don't ever stop talking again! We love your voice!"

Neru began to tear up. After all her years of silence, she thought that she had become so disconnected with them. In reality, the bond they had was a strong as ever. Even though they never heard her say the words, they always believed their sister deeply cared for them. "T-thank you... I-I-I-" Neru was about to finish her sentence when her phone went off. She felt compelled to check it, it rarely ever happened.

* * *

><p>"Third place! We were so close! But, at least we have a guaranteed spot in the next one for his left leg! You'll come with us for the next one won't you, oni-chan?" Kaiko asked.<p>

Kaito looked up at the sky and exhaled. "Maybe. I'm kinda hungry, if IA's food tonight is extra good, then sure."

IA nudged Kaito. "Did you refill the fridge? It was almost empty yesterday."

"Could you come with us to the grocery store too?"

IA giggled. As always, Kaito put it off to the last minute and now needed her help. "Sure, but there's a limit on the ice cream!"

"...Still gonna buy as much as I feel like anyway." He muttered.

"Then you feel like four tubs will last the week!"

"Ehhh! No way, I need a least ten! Stop trying to- Oh, before I forget." Kaito whipped out his phone and began texting.

"Oni-chan, what are you doing?"

Kaito smirked and put his phone away. "Ahh, nothing much. I was just texting my new friend."

Kaiko's eyes lit up in glee, her brother had made a friend, and hopefully it met her specifications. "Who is it!? When did you met them!? Show them to me, they need to meet your super kawaii sister!"

Kaito smirked before putting his phone away, though you could see a hanging ornament attached to a small chain to his phone in his pocket. It was a light blue ice cream scoop on a cone. "I'm pretty sure both of you met her already." Kaito started to think back on all off the texts he had read from Neru's phone.

_"I finally got my phone today! I don't even know who to send this text to! Eh, whatever I'll save this a a draft. With this I'll start making friends at school. Sure, I don't do to well talking, but with this I won't be so nervous and mess up! Oh I know who I'll text first, Rin and Len! They don't have them yet, but next year they get their phones! I'll wait just so I can text them how much I love them!" _

_"Len and Rin's birthdays are coming up soon! I can't wait to be the one to send them their very first messages!"_

_"Mom, dad, I'm having more trouble with talking, every single time someone from my class comes to me, I just go on my phone and pretend I'm busy with it. ... Never mind, I won't send this text. I don't want to worry you, I never send these anyway." _

_"They got their phones. I didn't message them though, I... think I'm too nervous. I haven't been talking to anyone lately, it's just easier this way. I wonder if they still love me?"_

_"Still haven't sent them it yet. I really want to tell them how much I love them, but every single time my thumb gets to the send key, I can't press it. It just freezes up, I love them, right? I want to tell them how much I love them, why is it so hard?"_

_"I give up, I know I can't do it. I can't send a stupid message to anyone! I type it out when they talk to me, but I don't send it; I don't even show it from my phone! I'm tired of this."_

_"I start high school in a few days; I'm not even nervous. I don't have to worry about making friends or bullies, apparently I'm the super popular girl who only texts and talks to the coolest of the cool. When did they make up that stupid rumor? Who cares, school is boring me."_

_"Of course I was right, everyone thinks I'm super cool, but is too scared to say a word to me. At least I have my phone, I don't know what I'd do without it."_

There were numerous more texts of Neru's that came to mind and after thinking about each and everyone he read; He felt completely confident in his next thought. 'I... definitely made a good friend today. She's a good person, I know it.'

* * *

><p><em>"Text me whenever you want, but first you have two people you need to send a message to first. Also, send a thank you text for your gift, I almost lost an arm trying to get it for your phone."<em>

_ Sent from - Ice cream addict boy_

That text broke down the dam that kept her tears from flowing down. It was so sweet and kind. She had only known him for a day, but Kaito had brought her so much happiness and broke her out of her shell, no, he removed the muzzle over her mouth, the invisible hand that refused to let the words leave her mouth. Wiping away the tears from her eyes, she told hold of her phone and sent two messages that sent two messages that should have been sent long ago.

Rin and Len heard their phones alert them of a text. Neru gave them a quick squeeze before gesturing them to look at their phone. Both looked at their screens and read. _"Sorry I never sent you this text before. I've always tried, but something always came over me and I just backed out. I really want you guys to know that I love you, I really do. I've always loved you and I always will, never doubt that. I'm so glad that you still love a lame sister like me, who never talks, after all this time. Thank you, for loving me all this time. I was so happy to hear that. I promise we'll talk a lot more, I want to make up all the conversation we missed out on because of me. I love you two."_

"Big sis! We love you too!" Was all they had to say as they hugged Neru.

Neru looked at her phone, ready to send one more message, when she noticed something on a chain attached to it. It was a miniature phone that looked exactly like her's. It flipped opened and the colors matched hers perfectly. 'When did this get on here?' Then her mind remembered Kaito's text from before.

_"Also, send a thank you text for your gift, I almost lost an arm trying to get it for your phone."_

Neru smiled as she sent a text to the first friend she ever made.

* * *

><p>*Bzzt* *Bzzt* 'Mm?' Kaito flipped open his blue phone to she what he received. 'Oh, this is Neru's number. Crap, I forgot to put in a name for her in my contacts when I put my number in her's. First though, what did she text me?'<p>

_"You're the first friend I ever made, so don't get your arm stuck in more things, baka!"_

Kaito laughed at her text. 'I'll take that as a thank you, but before I forget again.' Kaito added her to the only other contacts he had. On the phone screen it read:

_-Mooooooom_

_-Super extroverted, energetic, adorable little sister_

_-Introverted, clam, cute little sister_

And his newest addition: _Phone addict girl_

* * *

><p><strong><em>That would have been a great spot to end it, but I'm really late so you get more. That and I'm setting up for the small time skip.<em>**

* * *

><p>Monday had come and as usual, Kaito was asleep at his desk. Luckily, school wouldn't start for another ten minutes, so he wasn't breaking any rules yet, not that it mattered. At the front left comer of the class, Luka was changing the bandages on Gakupo's nose.<p>

"Your nose is really a mess you know, and you have to get these all changed every four hours. I don't want you in these kinds of situations often, I know being in the disciplinary committee puts you in harms way, but your well being comes first, understood?" Luka asked.

Gakupo looked down at his desk, preoccupied with his thoughts.

"Gakupo, look at me."

He reluctantly complied. The second he saw her eyes, Gakupo knew he was done for. He could never say no to those soft, warm eyes he had submitted time and time again. "Understood." Gakupo rubbed the handle of his wooden sword strapped to his waist with his thumb. 'I'll have to tell her. I need to come clean.' "I'm sorry." He said.

Luka looked at him oddly. "For what?"

"The fight. When that rule became official, I saw it as a chance. I wanted to show off the results of all the training I've done over the years to you three, to show that I've grown from the kid that was more of a diversion then a defender."

"Gakupo, you're immensely strong. You help keep the peace here in school, you've taken down plenty of bad kids."

"You all never saw it though. I just saw an opportunity and I took it. I did this to myself and caused you nothing but distress."

Luka reached for the one hand he could use and placed her hands on top of his. "Gakupo, we don't need to see it. We know our friend won't give a second thought to come help us when we need it, that's all we need to know, and it's something we've already seen." It was a sweet moment between two friends... until Miku jumped in.

"La la la la, sweet looove, young lo- Ah! Owie! Ah!" Miku yelped once more from another kick to her leg from the annoyed pinkette.

"Really, Miku? When are you going to get tired of this? For the last time, there's nothing going on between us."

"Yeah, sure. That's totally why you fricken kicked me twice." Miku said bitterly.

Meiko came from behind and started squeezing Luka's lips with her hands. "Gakupo! You have had your honor destroyed by a wandering warrior, as a samurai you must get more! Quickly, steal the princess Luka's honor! You must take away her firs- Whoa ho ho, nice try Luka!" Meiko said as she jumped back to avoid Luka's kick. "I saw that coming, nice try. I'm not Miku, you can't get me that- Ah! Miku, what the heck! We're on the same side!" Meiko yelled as she gripped the foot Miku had smashed with hers.

Miku moved her fingers in circles on Gakupo's desk as she mumbled out some words. "I was the only one that got hurt. It's not fair, so you gotta share my pain."

Meiko put the tealette into a headlock. "Oh yeah? Want me to shove my foot up you-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Look who it is! You'll never believe it!" Miku choked out.

"Like I'm going to let you distract me! There's no escaping my pay back!"

"I'm serious, I swear! It's Neru!" At the mention of her name Meiko released Miku and looked toward the door to see that Miku wasn't lying. It was indeed Akita Neru at the door. This attracted everyone's attention in the class room, even Gakupo's, though he tried to act uninterested.

Everyone's eyes were on Neru as she scanned the room with a bored expression on her face. She soon found what she was for, walking over to Kaito and taking the seat in front of him. Neru poked the sleep boy's head in an attempt to get him up, but it had no effect. Since Kaito didn't wake up, she made her next attempt was much more drastic. With her cellphone in had she smacked the top of Kaito's head with, causing him to wake up, gripping his head in pain.

"Ahhh! That's smarts! Oh, sup Neru?" Neru got on her phone and texted. Soon, Kaito phone went off. Knowing it was from Neru he knew he'd be having a text conversation with her now. Everyone in the classroom watched them communicate. Neru was known around school as someone very popular, and only would talk or text anyone that was considered the coolest of the cool. These were made up rumors, as Neru was just too shy to speak. No one knew though, so they eventually came to that conclusion and so, Neru gained the reputation of extremely popular girl, which made most students too scared to even approach her; When they did, she would only text, with her constant bored expression always present.

Miku huddled up her friends and started whispering. "See, I told you! And she's texting Kaito! How does he know her!? He's the new kid, I thought he didn't know anyone!"

Meiko went next. "Well they look like they do. Maybe Kaito is one of the people Neru texts all the time. Why didn't he mention it, he'd be one of the top guys in the school in an instant if he did. Maybe we should ask him."

Luka went once Meiko finished. "I don't think that's our business. Look, it's shocking and I'm curious too, but we're not asking. That's just being nosy. It's his life, I don't want to be involved in any kind of info prying you two are about to do, and you shouldn't do it either."

Miku paid no heed to Luka's advice. "Nah, it'll be fine, Kaito won't mind if we ask. It's nothing too personal anyway, we just want to know how he knows Neru."

Luka sighed. "At least you're not interested Gakupo." Luka looked to her friend to find him occasionally glancing over to the two people of interest. 'Gakupo, why?'

Kaito and Neru wrapped up their messaging session and flip closed their phones. Neru got up and headed out the door, but not before giving Kaito a quick smile. This simple action caused everyone to turn to stone from shock. 'She can make other faces!' They all thought.

"See you then, Kaito."

Once they heard her voice for the first time ever, they felt as if they were just sniped dead center in the forhead in their stonified state. 'She talked!'

"K, see ya."

When Neru left the room, everyone in the class, with the exception of Luka, Miku, Meiko and Gakupo, swarmed around Kaito. All the students fired off questions at Kaito left and right, they were relentless for their answers they desired.

"You know Neru?!"

"Hey, would you introduce me? Do me a solid!"

"OMG, how did you get to be her text buddy!? Tell us!"

"What were you texting about?!"

"Kaito, how'd you meet her?!"

"Dude, how'd you have the guts to talk to her?!"

"I want to be pretty like her, could you get her to text me tips?! Oh, could you give her my number too, she can message me any time!"

Kaito felt overwhelmed with so many people around him. The talking, shouting, the lack of personal space, and the questions was driving him crazy. He couldn't take anymore, it was over stimulating his brain. This forced Kaito to shut down and fall back asleep.

"We can kiss asking him about Neru good bye now." Meiko sighed.

Miku laughed at her friend. "Please, I got a back up! Right, Luka?"

"You leave Kaiko alone! Just how invasive can you get today?"

"It's no big deal, geez! You're so cranky today, it's just a simple question 'Hey, how does Kaito know Neru?'; Just chillax, besides I can ask IA too!"

"You can never some things alone can't you?"

"It's one of my many charming features, and the reason we're besties!" Luka laughed with her friend. "Well half of that's right!" "HEY!"

* * *

><p>Lunch time came around and everyone was leaving to get a good spot to eat at. Kaito was just about to get past the door when he was tackled by a certain teal-haired girl. He kept his ground though, merely shaking back and for a bit. "Hey yo Kaito, where you going?"<p>

"To lunch."

"Perfect! Me, Luka and Meiko we're going to show your sister and IA around the clubroom today for lunch, want to join us?"

"Can't. I made plans with Neru, maybe some other time."

"Wait a sec! Sooo... you're friends with Neru, huh?"

"Yep."

"That's really amazing ya know, she's, like, mega picky who she talks to! How long you known each other?"

"Um, since yesterday pretty much, she's a pretty alright person. I don't want to be late, so I'll see you later. Oh, tell IA not to bother making dinner for me today, I'll be working till after ten." Kaito said as he exited the classroom.

"Sure, I tell her!" 'Dang it, I couldn't bring him along.'

* * *

><p>Kaito looked outside the window from the nurses office from the second floor, staring at the groups of students chatting amongst themselves. "This just isn't my style." He commented.<p>

"Oh, sorry. I like the here because who would go to the nurse's office during lunch? Not even the nurse is here." Neru said sadly.

"Oh no, this is perfect! I like it when there's not that many people around, this here is just right for me. I meant school life in general. I'm really not cut out for it, my old life style is just way to different to adjust from this."

"Come on, two more years of high school won't kill you. Now that I think about it, I don't remember ever seeing you around before."

"That's cause I stopped going to school when I was five. I've been 'homeschooled' till now."

_"Mind if I ask what you were doing then? I mean if it's not a bother, that is a lot of time to yourself."_ Neru texted.

"Mmm... well... alright. Just a little though, and this stays between you and me."

_"I won't tell a soul!"_

"Good. Where to start? Hmmm... I guess why I got homeschooled in the first place is good place to start."

* * *

><p>"Wooow! You're clubroom is amazing!" Kaiko said as she looked around the clubroom.<p>

There was two electric lead guitars, a bass guitar, a drum set, a piano, an electronic keyboard, trumpets, violins, microphones, speakers and even some recording equipment. Miku stepped in front of IA, Kaiko, and Run and bowed. "Welcome to project diva! Future pop idols in the making! What do you mentees think?"

IA, Rin and Kaiko responded enthusiastically. "It's cooler then you said!"

Kaiko ran around the room touching various things that interested her, and Rin pretended to play the guitar. IA, however, did the opposite. She stared at a violin and held her hand out to touch it, but never did. She was much more hesitant then her energetic counterpart.

Luka put a hand on her shoulder and nodded, reassuring her it was ok. IA picked it up, doing nothing but staring at it. "It's ok, we won't mind if you try playing it." Luka said.

"N-no, it's not that, I just wanted to hold it. Kaito has one at home and he's very protective of it. I'm was remembering how he played it sometimes, he doesn't play as often as he used to."

'Kaito? He knows how to play that? Never would have imagined it.' Luka thought.

"Really? Maybe he could come over sometimes and give us some lessons. That's the only instrument we have trouble playing, none of us can play it too well." Miku said. IA put back to violin and went to examine something else.

Meiko had something she wanted to do first. "Hold on! Before you we go any further... club specialty intro's!" Meiko went over to a rack of clothes of various designs and variety from yukata's to casual wear, and even classy dresses. "Everyone in this clubroom sings, dances and plays instruments, but each one of us has a specific skill that's better than everyone else's. Mine happens to be costume making! When we make vids, I make the super cute outfits! If you're lucky I might make you one for keeps like I do for them. Luka, you're next!"

"Oh, ok." Luka walked over to a big mat in the corner of the room, taking off her boots before stepping on it. "I'm the dance coordinator. I help make up moves for performances and our music videos. I help others perfect them as well. Also, we always practice our moves on this mat. If there's a accident, like you fall, trip; Or spin or jump wrong, you'll be safe. Miku, you're the only one left, finish it."

"Aww yeaaah! Best for last!" Miku ran and hopped on a spinning chair with wheels and twirled around on it until it reached a desk next to an open window. On the desk there was sheets sprawled everywhere, a few open music books and multiple pencils in a can. "I'm the song writer of the group! I make most of the songs, though Meiko and Luka made one or two of their own, they came to me for help with lyrics, rhythm, meaning, the type of genre it'll fit best, and when they get stumped writing it, which was a lot. I know, I'm the best, aren't I?"

"Wow, Miku your amazing!" Kaiko praised.

"And I'm am almost a good a dancer as Luka, we're almost tied when it comes to dancing!"

Meiko and Luka's faces looked ashamed at Miku's comment. "No, no, no, no. Not even close, it's no where near close, it's not even in the same region." They both said.

"Hey! Don't hate on my moves!"

Luka sighed. "Then show them the one move you forced me to let you do in the video we recorded. The 'I'll Miku Miku you (For reals)' one. And to be extra clear, she tried to make me make most of the moves revolve around it."

"Enough talk! Watch me go!" Miku jumped up from her seat and preformed her dance move. All she did though was shake her butt as hard as she could.

Luka hid her face from the others. "See? It's just... I don't even know what to call it." IA and Rin nodded in agreement with Luka, but Kaiko's view differed greatly, since she was copying Miku.

"Hey guys, check me out! I'm doing it!" Luka walked over and stopped Kaiko from copying Miku any further. "I'll teach you real dancing, so please, don't... ever do that again."

"Ok! Can you teach me one now?"

* * *

><p><em>Hey, don't cut me off there! I know you're holding out a lot of major info! You're such a tease, you know that. Hanging around with someone like him, I bet there is way more then you're letting on."<em>

Kaito smiled at his blonde friend. "Of course I am! I try to avoid talking about my past anytime I can, leave it back there where it belongs."

_"Is what you're not telling me that bad? I'm sorry I asked then. There must of a lot of terrible incidents."_

"What? No, it's nothing like that! In fact, those memories are the best ones, I really cherish them! It's just that... there was this one incident that ruined everything and I still don't know how to deal with it. I tried to face it, deal with it and move on, but that didn't work. It still occasionally pops in my head and I get lost in thought, and for hours too. I accepted it, but I can't seem to move on whenever it comes to mind. So I started distancing myself from my past little by little so I won't be plagued with thoughts about it. Until I figure out how to move on, it's my best option."

"Well, if those memories are so good and there's a lot of them, it must still be worth whatever went wrong." Neru said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't change a thing! Even that one bad thing, who knows, without it happening, maybe something won't happen later in my life that I'll love even more!" Kaito took a bite out of his lunch before continuing. "There's actually something I really wanted to tell you since yesterday, that I didn't notice for a while." Neru leaned in closer, wondering what it could be. "That... you're so fricken short! You're little sister and brother are taller then you! That's so sad!"

_"Screw you! Don't make fun of my height! You're such a jackass!"_

Kaito kept laughing, banging on the table with his fist. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But it's too funny! What happen to your growth spurt?!"

"You're just asking for it."

* * *

><p>Kaiko and Rin laid on the mat in uncomfortable positions, while IA and Luka seemed to be doing a matching finishing pose. "IA, you're amazing at this! You're pretty proficient for a beginner. We know you have a good voice, but this too? We might offer you a spot in the club soon!" Luka praised.<p>

IA played with her hair, feeling shy about the praise she was receiving. "T-thank you."

Kaiko sat up and cried to her mentor. "Heeey, what about me? Am I really bad, am I no good? I fell down, do I even have a chance?"

Luka bent over and helped Kaiko stand. "No, not at all. Believe or not, Miku had a terrible start when it came to dancing. You did a lot better then she did, with a little practice, you might end up being better then her too."

"R-really!?"

Luka began whispering in her ear. "Between you and me, it takes weeks for her to get just a few moves right, she messes them up more then anyone."

Rin called out to her mentor. "Meiko, what about me?"

"You'll be fine. It's waaay better then Miku's first try."

"You two are jerks! My dancing is not that bad!"

Luka and Meiko replied the same way they always did with her. "Sure, whatever makes you feel better."

"Oi! I'll diva smack both of you!"

* * *

><p>Kaito was gripping his head in pain. "Ahhhh. Sensitive about your height, aren't you?"<p>

_"Watch the short jokes."_

"Noted. They're clearly not worth it."

_"You want to hang out later today? If you're not doing anything."_

"Sorry, I got work today. How about tomorrow?"

_"Sounds good. I didn't know you had a job."_

"Yeah, I work at Ginzo's gears at the edge of town."

"Isn't that the place where you can bring anything that's broken or not working and they fix it?"

"Yep! It's not an official job though. I just get paid at the end of each day for the work I did. I can basically come and go as I please, but if I'm not going to show up, I need to tell my boss ahead of time."

_"You really have an interesting life, don't you?"_

"Eh, not really. We should had back to class, I need a good nap. I can free myself tomorrow, if you want." _"Like I said, sounds good!"_

* * *

><p>Kaito (School uniform * Parka) stood outside an enormous garage that looked run down and dirty on the outside. All the garage doors were closed so you couldn't see the inside. He walked in through the side door and saw a man writing on a desk with a rusty music box at the right corner of it. Though the outside looked bad, the inside was shiny, spotless and looked professional.<p>

"Good you're here, grab this music box and fix it. The client gave a lot of money for the repairs so be extra careful with it and don't screw up."

"When do I ever? How much?"

"Eighty-thousand yen, so DON'T screw up, it's on us if you do."

"What!? Just for this music box?! Why?!"

The man sighed. "The client has taken it to dozens of other places and they all refused because of how fragile and easy it is to break, on top of it being rusty and the mechanics for it are strange, and unsearchable online and in local books. He's tired of looking around and desperate to hear it's sound again."

"Sweeeeet! How much will I get for this job?"

"Four thousand."

"Rip off!"

"Hey, when you turn eighteen, I'll give you fifteen percent per job, but until then deal with it. Now hurry up with that one, you have three other jobs lined up today and maybe more if someone walks through the door. Now, get to your work bench."

Kaito groaned, walking past him but turning around before going on. "By the way, write Benkai a letter from Ginzo."

"I should have never tried faking it, you didn't even fall for the first one. Now I'm stuck sending them to your friend."

"Hey, it's your fault for caring. I'm not telling him that he died, I didn't even know that's why he left."

"He left on 'the retirement road trip' two years ago, he's old, he knew the end was near. He didn't want to get you two going back to being depressed again. And I get screwed over, having to lie for the rest of my life just so only one of you can believe he's still around japan, banging any female he can get a one night stand with."

"Again, your fault."

The man groaned. "Fine! I'll have it ready at the end of the day, get to work already."

Kaito went to his work bench and began disassembling the music box. 'That much for a music box? Mmmm, I'd like to hear it's sound first.' He then received a text in his pocket. It was from his sister.

_'Oniiiii-chan! How's work? It's official, for the next two weeks, me and IA are going to be at Luka and Miku's club everyday afterschool for the next three weeks! On the last day, we're going to get a chance to join the club if we can pass their test! I'll show you what I learned before the test, okay?'_

Kaito smiled at that. 'Sounds like she'll be doing fine without me around. I can't wait to see what she learns three weeks from now.'

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, that's a long chapter. But now chapter 6 will set up nicely, and it'll be about Luka and Kaito progress! As always please review! Xen out!<strong>


	6. A trip to Akihabara

_"Kaito, focus! You agreed to learn, now pay attention." _

_"I just wanted to shut you up, you cry over every little thing. 'Oh, if you don't learn things, you'll end up getting in trouble and getting hurt more than you already do, waaah, cry, nag- ' AAHH! Hey, hit me with his book!" _

_"Kaito, put the violin down! You can't hit him with it, you'll end up breaking it! Do you know how unbelievably rare it is to find a violin that works and in such good condition in here!? This is the junkyard for pete's sake!" _

_"Give my violin to pete then. Ow! I'll burn that stupid textbook!" "Stop being a baby and listen to her then! I'm not having a blast listening to her either, but just put up with it and learn to play the stupid thing. If you don't mind I'm busy trying to finish this lame chapter." _

_"You hear that?! He finally admitted it, he thinks you acting like a teacher sucks too!"_

_"H-h-how could you t-think that... I try so *sob* hard!"_

_"Wait, no! I didn't mean that! Kaito was just too annoying and I-"_

_"Mmm! *sniff* *sob* *sniff* *hiccup* Lair."_

_"Hahahahahaha!"_

_"No, I swear- Errrrr, Kaitoooo!"_

* * *

><p><em>"... You're... dead. Why... why you... why are you... I... I don't want to see this... I didn't see <strong>this!<strong>"_

* * *

><p>Kaito woke up feeling irritated. Looking at his clock, it was one twenty-four in the afternoon. He was glad his sister let him sleep in today; it was Sunday and Kaito wanted to waste the day however he felt fit, even if it meant sleeping through more then half of it. He couldn't fully enjoy it though. For the past couple of weeks, he had actually enjoyed going to school. He enjoyed seeing his new friend everyday and even the company of those three girls from his class. Kaito enjoyed their daily antics, Meiko and Miku always doing something to cause chaos in the class, making the teacher aggrivated, and Luka apoligizing on their behalf, only for them to repeat the process two periods later. He did terrible on tests, always failing to make a passing grade by just a few points, and he didn't understand any of the material being taught.<p>

That wasn't the problem though. It was the dreams that had been occuring a few days after he started his second week of school. They were the same every time. A nice random memory from his time with his old trio, and the moment he found out the something that scarred him. What bugged him the most was the last one. He was sure he had gotten over it. 'How much longer is this going to stick? Finally, I stopped with all my mid-day flashbacks, and now I get these memory dreams that won't go away. I wonder why those stopped though? I mean, it might mean I'm finally starting to move on, but I don't know what's making this happen now, or why I get these dreams in their place. The only reasons I pretend relive the past with Benkai is so he doesn't completely shut down. Well, at least it's only sometimes in my sleep.' Kaito got up and walked out his room.

In the living room he saw IA and Kaiko wrestling each other. He went over, grabbed them both by the collar, and seperated them. "What's the cause this time?"

IA's face reddened as she looked toward the floor. "N-nothing..."

"Lair! I was making fun that her chest is smaller then mine, so she started attacking me!"

"And why were you making fun of it in the first place?"

"Because she kept winning at yuigioh, so I was trying to mess with her mind. You know, distract her!"

Kaito looked at his sister with a bored facial expression. "You know you've been guilty since the first sentence, right?"

"Ha!"

"Whatever! ... Barely a B-cup."

IA struggled to grab her best friend and strangle her, but Kaito kept the distance between them. "No more chest talk! Shouldn't you two be practicing for that thing you have tomorrow? That try out thing."

"Oh yeah! Oni-chan, watch our dance moves and our singing! Please?" Kaiko pleaded.

Kaito turned his head to IA. "Depends, would you make me breakfeast now? I'm not in the mood for cereal."

"It's... a bit late for breakfeast, if I make anything, it'll be lunch."

"I'll take it. I just want some food in my stomach. ...But I can have some ice cream with it, right?" He asked.

* * *

><p>IA and Kaiko panted in their poses as they just completed the dance and song. They eagerly awaited Kaito response. Kaito held back his emotions for a bit, trying to stress them out about what he thought of it, but he couldn't hold back any longer. A smile broke out from his face as he got up and hugged his sister, twirling her around. "Kaiko, that was great! You've really learned something practical! I'm so proud of you!"<p>

Kaiko cheered with her brother. "Thanks, oni-chan! I've been trying extra omega hard! Love you, oni-chan!"

IA stood there, sad and feeling ignored. Kaito smiled and rolled his eyes as he grabbed IA, pulling her into his hug with his sister. "What's with a sad face like that? I'm proud of you too. Wait your turn, I like praising one at a time." He said while ruffling her hair. IA blushed, leaning in on the blue haired sibling's hug.

To outside eyes, this would seem obvious how IA felt about Kaito. They would be wrong however, and Kaito knew why. It was true, IA blushed and fidgetted when she was around Kaito in certain situations, but it wasn't because of a romantic interest. It was because she thought of him as the big brother she didn't have and she was his little sister, and she felt embarresed that she saw him that way. So how did Kaito know this? The first time IA had a sleepover with his sister, he was listening in on them from outside through the door, curious about what girls talked about during those events. She told Kaiko that she would love to have a big brother like she had. Kaiko suggested asking Kaito, but she started spazzing out in embarresment, saying she couldn't ask something like so embaressing like that. After a bit of back and forth, IA agreeded when she felt comfortable enough, she would ask.

The only question remaining now is why would Kaito not say a word about it, making her question if he even considered her a friend at all. In all honesty, he already regarded her as his little sister for a long time and a friend even longer. Hence, her nickname in his phone. Kaito wanted her to have the courage to ask herself, and he would welcome his cute pink haired little sister with open arms. Until then, he would play the role of an ignorant boy like most people thought him be, though they weren't entirely wrong to assume that. Kaito had to admit he has been stupid on several occasions.

"You guys will be great tomorrow! Well, there's something I need to go buy for tomorrow, so I be leaving in a few minutes." He said as he released them from his embrace.

"Where you going, oni-chan?" His sister asked with sad eyes.

"Just going out to get something for class tomorrow."

"Oh, is it for the upcoming raffel? You don't need anything for that except a partner." IA said.

"Raffle? What raffle? There's a raffle? For what?"

"The school holds it every year, Kaito. After school, you and the person you enter with put a slip in a box with your names on it in front of everyone else participating. Then the principle pulls it from the hat and announces the winner."

"What's the prize though?" "It's a trip to Akihabara and a forty-thousand yen gift card only usable there on the day of the trip." IA answered.

'What! Maybe school isn't total bull like I thought it was.' "Sounds sweet! All three of us-"

"Kaito, it's only two people and... well..."

"... You two teamed up, didn't you?" Both girls nodded. "Aw man. Guess I'll go with Neru then, she should be free."

* * *

><p>The next day, Kaito dropped off his two usual passangers off at school much earlier then usual. He skated toward his blonde friend's house he was at a few days ago and started knocking on the door like it was a drum set. The door soon opened, revealing a very sick looking Neru, wearing gray sweatpants and a yellow hoodie. Her nose was tinted red, her face was pale, and a bit of snot leaked out from her nose. "Hey, I was getting a real good beat going."<p>

Neru gave a weak glare. She seemed more in pain then anything else. "Your beat is hurting my head more, I have a headache too."

"So you are feeling better! Now let's go!"

"Sorry, I just can't do it." She coughed out.

Kaito sighed. "Why'd you have to still be sick? I just found out about this raffle yesterday."

Neru gave him a apologetic look. "I really wanted to try and win with you too. Sorry, you'll have to find another partner."

"Whoa, wait up. Just because you to gonna be there today doesn't mean I need another partner."

Neru coughed a bit before speaking again, her voice getting weaker and losing more volume. "You actually do. Both people must be present during it to get their *cough* tickets."

"You got to be kidding me! I got it! Let me borrow your brother or sister. Are they still here?"

"Don't *cough* bother, those two team up on everything."

Kaito gripped his head in frustration. "Well, I have no options left. Maybe I can beg someone at school. I'll come by after work to check up on you, later!" Kaito waved as he skated off to school.

Neru waved, watching Kaito go off. She noticed his bag looked like a lot was crammed in there, which was weird considering Kaito never carried anything in there besides his shoes when he skated. 'I'll ask him later.'

* * *

><p>In class, Meiko and Luka were chatting a few minutes before the start of class. "Why do I have to be the third wheel this week?" Luka whined.<p>

"It's just you're turn. I'm so glad it's not me, I'd hate to be partnerless this week!" Meiko gloated.

"I can't even ask Gakupo to enter with me, student council members and the branches apart of them aren't allowed."

"That's rough. Where's Miku? Class is about to start, she better not be absent. I haven't seen Kaito either. Hey, you could team up with him!"

"He's probably with Neru. I could really use that gift card to buy some things I need. Oh, how I would love some new books and maybe even some new clothes."

Meiko chuckled. "Ew, reading books for fun! You're definetely the nerd of the group. I heard our teacher had to do something today, so we're getting a sub."

"Really? You better behave, I don't want you and Miku scarring the poor guy."

"Not making any promises!"

* * *

><p>The bell rung, signaling the start of class, but the subsitiute was nowhere to be found. Students murmered to one other, wondering what they were suppose to do. Then, Kaito (Genius) entered the classroom, wearing a outfit they'd never seen. He went to the teacher's podium, grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote 'Mr. Shion' on the blackboard. "Hello class. My name is Mr. Shion and I'll be you're sub for today."<p>

Luka's face paled. 'What on earth happened to the substitute?!' "Kaito, what did you to the teacher?"

"My name is Mr. Shion, I have no Idea who this Kaito is, and I just said I'm the replacement for today. You're one of the slower kids in the class, aren't you?" The class sinckered at their new 'sensei's' remark.

"Enough, Kaito. You're going to get in trouble when the teacher walks through the door." Luka warned.

"Again, my name is Mr. Shion." He said coolly.

"Then what's your first name?" She asked in a smart tone. "... Mr."

The class laughed as Luka faceplanted in her seat. 'So stupid!'

"Moving on, I'd like to introduce my assistant for the day. Miss Hatsune, please come in." Kaito announced, gesturing toward the door.

Miku (Lab girl) came in on queue. "Hey-o! I'm Miss Hatsune, nice to meet all of you! Let's start off with attendence before we start class, K?"

"Yes, Miss Hatsune!'' The class shouted happily. They were eating up their act, and odds were, they wouldn't be doing any work while they played around, so they went with it.

Luka was shocked that Miku had got caught up in Kaito's shenanigan, but then remembered that she would do this of her own violation just for kicks. "Miku! Get in you're seat before the real teacher gets here. Stop trying to get in trouble!"

"I am not this 'Miku' person you think I am. I am the teacher and you will treat me with the proper respect. Call me Miss Hatsune."

"Miku, stop it and get in you're seat. No more, just sit down." Luka said, annoyance evident in her voice.

Miku leaned in toward Kaito. "A rowdy student, isn't she? We may have to disipline her."

Kaito nodded as he picked up a white sheet from the podium. "Hmm, you may be right. It says right here on the class roster her name is Megurine Luka. The description says she's the responsible type that likes to nag. She usually keeps two girls in line at school by nagging so they don't get in trouble. It seems one of them is missing today, so she must be taking out all the leftover nags at us. She should really be ashamed of herself. Her regular teacher is out and here she is making all this commotion, disrupting class, and yelling at his fill-in's. She should be like the other students on this sheet with stars next to their name. Look at this one, 'Kaito Shion'. Says here that he a great student, he loves ice cream, always does his work, behaves, loves ice cream, funny, helpful, and eats lots of ice cream everyday. The perfect role model student."

Miku put her finger on somewhere on the sheet Kaito was holding. "Or like this other student, Hatsune Miku. Super cute, leek lover, muti-talented, smoking body, smart, and an amazing singer! I wish she was here instead of this terrible girl who won't stop treating us so badly!"

"You hypocrites are doing exactly what you're critizing me for, and I'm not doing anything! There's not even anything written on that paper, it's blank! And you're not even trying to hide that fact either, we can see both sides the way you're holding it!" Luka would have continued ranting, but Kaito's loud voice stopped her.

"I've had it with your outbursts miss Megurine! Now me and miss Hatsune will have to punish you. You've brought this on yourself." Kaito said as he reached behind the podium for something.

Miku followed Kaito's lead, shuffling where his hands were as well. "What a shame. Oh well! We brought these to school for a reason!" Miku said.

"Oh, I'm so scared! What dumb thing are you going to do now? Pretend to be Gakupo? Did you hid a wooden sword in there?" Luka said sarcastically. Miku and Kaito's faces were netural as they brought out their items. Kaito had rope in his hands while Miku had a long white cloth in hers. Luka's eyes widened in fear. 'What? They weren't just faking? They actually brought something!?' "U-uh, w-what is that?" Luka asked, quivering in her seat. Miku and Kaito stayed silent, their faces still emotionless. "G-guys? W-what are you p-planning to do with t-that? Y-you're starting to take this too f-far!" Miku and Kaito didn't respond, holding their heads low before flashing their faces, a dark smile plastered across them.

* * *

><p>Luka's ankles and wrists were tied up with rope, and a white cloth wrapped around her mouth to muffle her voice. She was put away in the corner of the classroom; she squirmed around for the first few minutes, but gave up when she realized it was futile. The pink haired capitive simply hoped that they'd untie her when they finished having their fun. 'I don't care anymore, I give up. I'm not even mad anymore, I should of expected this. But great first Miku, and now I have to worry about this blue haired jerk. One was bad enough.'<p>

Kaito adjusted his glasses before speaking. "Ok, next student who speaks without permission gets the same treatment as her."

"And no exceptions!" Miku added.

Meiko snickered while raising her hand. "Can I be a pretend teacher too? It looks like fun!" Kaito and Miku looked at each other.

* * *

><p>Meiko joined her tied up friend in the corner. Kaito picked up the sheet of paper again, pretending to read it. "Since I only said the next student, everyone else can talk when they want, just don't talk too loud. Miku, do you want to do rollcall while I write out the lessons on the board?" He asked.<p>

"Sure! Hand it over professer!" Miku and Kaito switched positions and did their tasks. "Ok, you! Name."

"Ten Kenji!"

"Awesome, next! You."

"Senjou kurosaki!"

"Cool! You."

"*Sincker* Tama Tama!"

"Really? Everyone, that guy's name is Balls now. For the rest of the day call him Balls! Who wants to be his pair?"

A girl who was laughing shot up her hands. "I'll do it!"

Miku shook her head, barely supressing her laughter. "Ah ah ah! No go! You're a girl, don't go messing with science! I know which organs belong where!"

Luka's eyes looked stotically at Miku. 'Really? What is this class coming to? I better check up on Meiko, I hope she's okay being tied up like this.'

Luka turned to face her friend. The brunette had her eye's closed, a blush clear across her face. She muttered something through the cloth wrapped around her mouth, just barely audible to Luka only. "Punish me more."

Luka looked at her in shock. 'You're enjoying this?! Don't enjoy this! You're into this kind of stuff?! What freaky things did you do with your old boyfriend?! Thank god only I heard her. When are they going to get tired of this?'

Then a certain purple haired samurai entered the classroom. "Sorry I'm late, I was at a emergency meeting. I have a note fro-" Gakupo's sentence cut short at the sight of Miku and Kaito in their outfits and what they seemed to be doing. 'Are they acting like the teacher? Where's the rea-' Now his thought was cut short a second time when he saw Meiko and Luka tied up in the corner. "What the-, Luka!? Are you-"

* * *

><p>Now Gakupo was restrained in rope in the back of the classroom with the other victims of the terrible teacher duo. Gakupo struggled to get out, but stopped when he met Luka's gaze. He could sense that she wanted him to surrender and quietly wait until Miku and Kaito finished with their antic. Luka simply wanted to go back to being free and not roped up in a corner.<p>

Two hours passed. Kaito had a drawn two scoops of ice cream on the board while Miku drew a leek next to it. Kaito pointed to the printed out picture of a human organ system with his ruler. "Now that we're on the subject of science, here you see the stomach of a human. If a person doesn't eat enough ice cream a day, they feel like their life sucks, so it's very important."

Miku chimed in now with her commentary, using a leek as a pointer. "But, not as important as leeks. As you can see, by this squiggly thing here, not eating leeks means you die."

"But! Ice cream freezes the dying reaction, making it better than leeks." Kaito countered.

"Ah, no! People need leeks, in fact, boys need it more."

"How so?" Kaito asked, hoping that she'll slip up and lose the argument.

"Well... thats how you tell if you're a boy or a girl. You know... you have leeks down there." Kaito and Miku fought back the laughter trying to escape their mouths. They were despreatly trying to stay in character and the roaring laughs from the class wasn't helping.

Kaito and Miku turned away from the class and huddled up. "Miku, why'd you say that? I don't think I can keep this up without laughing, you screwed us with that joke, it was too much! We have to roll with it now!" Kaito whispered, not that it mattered, the entire class could clearly hear him.

"My bad, I wasn't thinking! I've been winging it this whole time, I'm just talking out of my butt. What do we do? I don't want to break our act now, I wanted to last till lunch." Miku whispered just as loud.

"Just hold it in, we don't have a choice now, we have to keep faking. Ready? Break!" Kaito resumed his 'debate' with Miku. "If guy's have leeks, then girls must have two scoops of ice cream. The amount of these two scoops are all different, of c-course!"

"We do?" Kaito motioned to his chest. Miku bit her lower lip hard, stifiling her snickers. "Oh, yes of course! T-that's why men love ice cream so much! They're always going on about getting some ice cream scoops, it makes them so happy! Girls have two ice cream scoops on them all the time and boys always try to get some!" She strained out.

A student from the class raised his hand while using his other to cover his face while cracking up. "S-sensei's! So w-wa-hahaha- what do we use our leeks for when girls give us their ice cream scoops!"

Kaito attempted to answer. "E-easy! It's..." Kaito paused for a while before huddling back up with Miku. "Switch with me! Answer his *snicker* question!"

"What! No way, I don't know what to say! I can't continue it, I'd just be saying the real thing at this point*giggle*! I'm just a lab girl assistant!"

"That's perfect! As a lab girl, you experiment with this stuff all the time *snicker*, you've got it covered!"

"Don't pin it on me, you're the professor! *giggle* I bet you've done a buch of research on this! You should know all about it!"

"I have no field experiance! I'm all theory! What's worse is what we're saying right now is funnier then the one we're trying to avoid now! I think some of them can hear us too!" He said, taking a quick glace at the class before looking back at Miku.

"Kaito, don't be silly! We're soundproof when we huddle up like this."

"This is your fault! Sex jokes are too much, you can't expect me not to laugh!"

"That's terrible! Thank god the janitor found you in there! More then two hours tied up and locked in there! Which students did that to you?!" Exclaimed a voice from down the hall. Miku and Kaito eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, panic taking them over.

"I have no idea. One second, I'm walking down the hall, the next thing I know, there's a sack over me and I'm being tied up." "Well I assure you we will find who's reponsible! As principal, I will not condone this kind of action!"

The two obvious culprites rushed to change out of their clothes. Both ripped off there lower body clothes, showing that they had their usual clothes underneath. They ran to their desks and ripped off their upper halfs. Kaito, however had his jacket in his bag, which he took out and put on. Then they shoved the old torn off clothes inside their bags. They both gave each other a thumbs up. They had pulled off the prank they planned and they were in the clear.

Or so they thought. When they had heard muffeling behind them. They forgot about the three victims they had binded. Quickly, they ran back and started untying them. Miku worked on Meiko first. "No hard feelings right? It was pretty funny wasn't it?" She asked as she removed the rag around her mouth.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it! Next time, let me in on it, k?" Meiko said.

"You got it!" Miku finished the bindings on Meiko and moved on to Gakupo. "Mind not saying anything? Just this once?"

"You're joking. You think I'll-" Gakupo was stopped by none other than Luka, who was being untied by Kaito unsuccessfully.

"Gakupo, just do it. Miku overdid it this time and she won't get off easy with the principal if he find's out. She might get expelled. You owed me a favor from last week and I'm calling it in." Gakupo cringed at that and had no choice to comply. "Kaito, hurry up and untie me, what's taking so long?!"

"I'm trying! I did them really good on yours! Damn it!" Kaito tried undoing the knots but they were done too many times and were hard to undo. Gakupo had already been freed, Miku, Meiko and Gakupo went straight to their seats and watched Kaito race against time as they could hear footsteps getting closer and closer to the room. He only untied Luka's wrists and was still on her ankles. Luka tried to help and untie it herself, but it didn't help at all the bindings on her ankles were too well done. "Screw it!" Kaito picked up Luka bridal style and sprinted to his seat and sat down with her in his lap.

"What the hell! Kaito put-" Luka went mute upon hearing the door open.

"I'll be fine from here on, thanks for escorting me." The man said as he said his good byes and shut the door. He walked to the podium and spoke to the class. "Sorry I'm so tardy, as a subsituite I should be more punctual. There was an incident that happened and well, I got 'wrapped up' a bit, so to speak. I trust you behaved yourselfs in my absence?"

"Yes sensei." The class replied.

"Fantastic! Give me a moment to see what subject we should be doing now and we'll start right away. Before we start, you two. The pink and blue haired boy. I'd prefer if you'd stop your public display of affection. Sitting together like that is a bit inappropriate during class. I know young people like to be cuddle all the time, but leave that for a more private setting." He said in a soft, pleasant tone.

Luka's face reddened at his comment. "W-w-wha- no! i- it's because- it's- it's -" Luka wanted to explain that it wasn't like that at all, but she at a loss for words. What could she say that wouldn't raise a question.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. I only ask you restrain yourselfs during class and wait afterschool to... be affectionate with each other. Now, please return to your seat."

Kaito stood up, still carrying Luka bridal style. "Got it teach!" Kaito carried Luka to her seat.

She glared at him all the way to her seat. When he put her down she whispered. "You owe me one BIG time. You and Miku."

Kaito rolled his eyes at her. "You wish."

* * *

><p>Lunch just broke out, every heading to their eating spots. Miku, however, was on her hands and knees in the classroom, apologizing to Luka. "Sorry, please forgive me already! Just tell me what you want so we'll be even!"<p>

"I'll think of something later, and when I do, it'll be at the worst possible time for you. You will pay, and with interest." Luka said lowly.

Miku gulped in response. "Please show me mercy!"

"That goes double for you, Kaito. You humiliated me."

Kaito stood next to Miku, texting on his phone nonchalantly. "Nah, I don't care enough."

"Fine then. I'm sure Kaiko would love to her about the little stunt you pulled today." Luka said nonchalantly.

Before the blink of an eye, Kaito was just like Miku, on the floor and begging. "I'm sorry too! I don't reget a thing, but I'm sorry! Don't tell Kaiko!" 'She can't ever find out! She'll cut off my ice cream supply!'

Luka gave him an annoyed look. "Nice apology. I really believe you. Miku, lets go. Meiko left ahead of us, and we don't want to be late to the clubroom today." Luka said as she walked away.

"Right! Their try outs! Later, Kaito! Let's do that again sometime soon!" Miku whispered that last part so Luka wouldn't hear.

Kaito stood off and brushed some dust off his coat. 'What am I going to do for lunch now? Neru's not here. I guess I should look for someone available for that drawing later today. There's gotta be at least one person free, right?'

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day and Kaito was banging his head on a hall. He unable to locate a single person that wasn't already taken. He met his who sister beamed in happiness earlier, telling him that her, IA, and Rin had passed. Kaito congradulted her and she went off to the auditorium. 'This blows. Not one person! Now I'm going to miss out on probably the only fun thing the school does! Maybe I should give up on it. Not like I find someone now.'<p>

"Gumi, please tell me you're availible!" Pleaded a voice around the corner.

"Sorry, Luka. You'll have to find some else. I gotta go now, good luck finding a someone!"

Kaito saw a green haired girl come out from the corner and past him. 'Was that Luka's voice? She's free!? Perfect! She sounds desperate so she'll totally- wait.' Kaito's mind froze for a minute. He remembered before that she said he owed her a favor for not telling on him to Kaiko. Kaito realized that, if he played his cards right, he could kill two birds with one stone. 'I need to trick her into using that favor. I'll act casual and go from there. I just have to avoid full on lying since I still suck at it.' Kaito thought as he rounded the corner, finding Luka sulking against the wall.

He tapped her shoulder, Luka looking up with a dejected face. "What?"

Kaito put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I don't know, you looked dead. I thought I should check to see if you still had a will to live."

"Aren't you nice. I'm just looking for a partner, alright? It's not going to well."

"Oh yeah, for the contest for the trip thing. I think the wall is taken by the school though." He taunted.

"Ha ha, you're so funny." She said unamused at his joke.

Kaito averted his gaze from her eyes. If his sentences contained any lie that wasn't used for a joke, his voice tended to crack when he made eye contact. "It's not that big a deal anyway. I was thinking about just passing on it since everyone's done picking who they're going with."

Luka perked up for a moment before contemplating in her mind. 'He's not taken!? Mmm... I don't want to go with him out of all people, but... ahh need to use that gift card! I won't get another shot at it until next year, and I'm almost completly broke. I have no choice.' "Hey... since you don't care all that much... why not go with me? You won't have to look for someone that way."

"Mmm... nah, I don't care about it anymore."

Taken aback by his response, Luka voice faltered a bit. "Wha- you're kidding? You don't want to go anymore? B-but the prize!"

"Yeah, IA filled me in on that. She also told me that the winners go tomorrow on a train leaving at six-thirty in the morning and the tickets they give you to there are only valid then. I'd hate to wake up that early." He said , occasion shifting his gaze around Luka, but never at her.

"No, no, no, it's not that big of a deal! It's a two hour train ride there, you could get your sleep time back then! Come on, lets go enter, it'll be effortless."

"I don't know, I'd have tell out my boss I won't be showing up tomorrow. This whole thing seems tiring, I'm just not feeling it."

"Come on, please!" Luka begged.

Kaito grinned inwardly. 'Bait time.' "Hey, it's not like I owe it to you to go, so stop begging so much."

It was then Luka smiled like she had him cornered. "Oh yes you do! Do this for me and we're even from your little stunt this morning. Or would you rather me tell-"

"Ok, ok! I get it, but with this we're even, and my sister never finds out. Deal?" Kaito extended his hand out, still looking anywhere but her direction.

"Deal." Luka said while shaking his hand. "Now let's head to the auditorium before they close sign ups!"

Kaito could have left it at that, but he'd rather gloat his successful tricks then keep quiet about it. "Sure. You know, today's a good day. I finally got a partner I been looking for all day, and I tricked her into getting rid of a favor I owe her. Ha ha ha!"

"You what!? You- that doesn't count then!"

"Yes it does! You shook on it, it's too late! Sorry Luka, looks like 'sensei' here is just too smart for you." Kaito laughed as he strutted past Luka, only to trip and fall over himself.

Luka stared at him incredulously. 'I made a huge mistake asking him, haven't I?'

* * *

><p>The entire student body shook in their seats in antcipation. The principle had his hand in that box for over five minutes. He knew how badly each student wanted to win, so he drew it out as long as possible to torture them. Luka sat next to Kaito, clenching her hands together. 'Please, please, please pick us!'<p>

"You look desperate."

"Most people would be! I need this!"

"How so?" Kaito asked.

Before she could respond the principal ended his fun and pulled out a piece of paper. "Megurine Luka and Shion Kaito! Congradulations, come up and recieve you're prize!" The entire stdent body groaned at their loss.

"Yes, yes, yes! We actually won!" Luka screamed as she hugged Kaito, not caring anymore about his previous actions today. Kaito gave a small 'woo', showing he was happy, but he was too lazy to celebrate like a normal person.

* * *

><p>"Wow, so many people looked pissed at us!" Kaito told Luka as he exited the school.<p>

"What did you expect, everyone wanted to go." Luka answered plainly.

"I know, but they look SO pissed off. Glad we're suppose to go there tomorrow. Woo, skipping school and it's ok!" Kaito cheered as he skated around Luka.

"I get it, you hate school. So do most kids. I'm heading back to my club now, so I guess I'll see you at the train station tomorrow?"

"You bet! Later!"

* * *

><p>It was six twenty-five in the morning. Luka awaited Kaito at the train station. "Where is he? Damn it, he has both tickets, he better show up soon!" 'I know the principal didn't want a repeat of when one student took both the tickets and gift card, and went without the other, so he split the tickets and gift card between us, but waiting here for him is driving me nuts. If he's late we won't be able to go!' Unbeknownst to Luka, Kaito was standing behind her, waiting for her to turn around so he could startle her. 'I'm tired of standing, I should go sit down.' She turned around and jumped back when she saw Kaito. "Gah!"<p>

"Ha! Yo, what's up?" He greeted casually.

"How long have you been there?!"

"Like ten minutes. You take forever to check behind you, you know."

"You made me think you were going to be late!" Luka said angrily.

"My bad. That scream was worth it though!"

* * *

><p>They had finally arrived at Akihabara station. Stepping off the train, Luka looked around for something that could help give them directions to specific shopping centers, but found nothing in sight. "I don't see any kind of signs here, but I'm sure it's north of here. Do you want to lead the way or?"<p>

Kaito shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. "No. I have a terrible sense of direction, so we'd end up on the other side of Japan."

"At least you're honest about your faults. I'll lead then. So, how are we deciding where we're going first?"

Kaito perked up as he answered. "Maid cafe! Maid cafe! I heard those places are so fricken cool!"

"That's a waste of our gift card. I want to go to the Don Quijote store first, it's a good place for clothes. Also, I want to look for a book store here." Luka said.

Kaito stuck his tongue out at her. "Is not! It's never a waste if you have fun. Why don't we take turns?"

Luka thought about it before nodding. "I suppose that's fair. How do we decide who gets to pick first?"

"Easy, me. My idea is way more funnier then shopping. Maid cafe!" He shouted loudly.

"Well, most of those don't open till noon." Luka added.

Kaito's face saddened. "Aww... fine, you win. The second it's twelve, we go, no objections." He grumbled.

Happy that she gets to decide first. "Great! I've changed my mind too, I'd like to see some book stores first, if you don't mind."

* * *

><p>Inside a maid cafe, Kaito and Luka awaited their orders. A bag full of books at Kaito's side. "I can't wait for my sundae, I hear they do cute drawings on it! Why would you only get a melon soda? We're at a maid cafe, go all out! And put the book down, this isn't a library."<p>

Luka looked up from her book. "I don't want to waste too much of our gift card on some silly food. Is this place even that great?"

"Of course it is! Did you see how they greeted us?! I'm 'Master' here, it's feels so cool! Are you telling me you didn't think it was awesome that they called you 'mistress'?" He asked cockily.

"Not in the slightest." She said indifferently as she turned a page.

Kaito leaned back on his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Whaaaat? You're no fun then. This is the only reason I really wanted to go, it seemed like such a good time. You make no sense."

"I find you to be the one that makes no sense. You seem illogical by nature."

"Me? Why do you say that?" He asked curiously.

"The way you act, it just appears random. When you first came to school, you were completely quiet and aloof, but you'd act differently only around Kaiko and IA. You got in a fight with three armed students, and beat them unarmed without so much of a scratch or exerting much effort. Then around the second week, you lighten up a bit and somehow made friends with the most exclusive person in school. During this time Meiko turns you into her playful punching bag and you just act like her door mat, taking it and acting weak. You turn into Miku's parnter in crime, getting into more trouble each day. Putting everything into account, it pretty much abolishes the first notion I had of you. Add that in with yesterday; it's too confusing to figure you out."

Kaito leaned in on the table, resting his head on his arms. "Have you ever noticed you use a lot of big words when you read?"

Luka turned another page before responding. "Books seem to have that effect on me while I'm reading, but see what I mean? I said all that and the response you think of is 'You use big words while reading'."

"So cold. Why do you still hate me?" Kaito teased.

"I didn't mean to come across like that, sorry. I'm not mad at you like when we first met." Luka told him apologetically.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I was just joking, I know where we stand."

Luka looked at him curiously, wondering if for once they were on the same page. "And where do we stand exactly? It's not that I'm not clear, but I can't trust what goes on in that mind of yours to match up."

Kaito let out a sigh. "Ahh, netural basically. We don't like or dislike each other, but we don't see each other as someone we enjoy having around. We're acquaintances, only together when something gets our interest or circumstances like this one. Nothing more, nothing less. ... Sundae! I can't wait for my special sundae, I want extra whipped cream! I should ask for a parfait too!"

"Wow, I really didn't expect you to get it right. Also, you did it again." Luka said.

"Did what?"

"That change, the way you talk. You change from serious to silly in a split second."

"Really? Hm, never noticed. I'm just being me, doing what I feel." The conservation came to an end as the maids cosplayers came with their orders. The red haired maid placed Kaito's sundae in front of him, knelt down and started decorating it with whip cream and various syrups. Kaito clapped like a child upon completion. She had drawn his face in strawberry syrup and drew a heart around it in whip cream. Below it in chocolate syrup said 'For my cute master, please enjoy!', which he certainly did as he dug in with immeasurable large smile on his face. "Thanks, it tastes extra good! You're the best servant a master could ask for! I forgot to ask your name before."

The red head blushed as she answered. "Miki, master."

"I'm Kaito, or since I'm in here, master Kaito." He exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad to serve you master Kaito!" Miki said cutely.

Meanwhile, the other silver haired maid tried conversing with Luka. "Here is your melon soda, mistress. Is it to your liking?" The maid asked, acting egear for her reply.

Luka took a sip and nodded. "It's good, thank you."

"Is there anything you want to talk about, mistress? That book you're reading seems really interesting, I'm a bit of a fan of the author."

"That's very nice of you, but I'm fine. Thank you for the offer." Luka looked at Kaito, seeing him being playing a game of rock paper sicossers with Miki, and being spoon fed when he won.

"Would you like anything else, mistress?" Her maid offered kindly.

"Yeah, actually. Could you tell me what they're doing? I have limited knowledge of maid cafes." Luka asked.

Her maid nodded. "Of course, mistress! Those are some services we offer here at the maid cafe. For a small additional charge, we are willing to pay games, dance and fed our masters and mistresses. Even a photo, if you pay of course. Would you like to play Jenga with me, mistress?"

Luka stayed silent for a bit, focusing on Kaito. Her attention soon shifted over to his maid, observing her behavior more. The blush on her face, the smile, her laugh, all of it seemed so real and sincere. 'Wow, they really act well. She really looks like a love sick girl, head over heels for her crush; or in this case, master.' "Sure, I'd love to play a game. It'll be good to take a break from reading."

"I'll go get it right away, mistress!"

* * *

><p>Kaito and Luka finished their fun at the maid cafe, paid their bill and started leaving. "Didn't I tell you? Maid cafes rule!" Kaito exclaimed.<p>

Luka talked back, but her eyes didn't leave the pages on her book. "I'll admit, Jenga was a nice break from reading."

"They act so nice to you! I like being treated nicely like that. Plus, they smile all the time. I love seeing smiling faces like that. That and the ice cream make it worth the trip."

"Were those the reasons you wanted to come here?" She asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, why else do people come here?" He asked innocently.

"Interesting." Was all Luka had to say. 'At least he's not a girl chaser like most guys. God forbid I meet more guys like Luki and Mikuo. Creeps. Kaito seems more like a kid trapped inside a teenager's body.' Luka looked up from her book to ask Kaito something. "Hey, did you notice anything... off about my maid?"

Kaito thought back, but ended up shrugging. "Not really. Was there something wrong with her?"

Luka shook her head and refocused herself on her book. "It was probably nothing. Her voice sounded weird, but she was excellent at her job. Maybe I was just feeling weird about being in a place like this for the first time and I imaganied it."

"Please come again soon! We eagerily await your return, master and mistress!" The two maids bowed as their customers left. The silver haired waited until the door closed before speaking.

"Miki, what were you doing back there? You didn't charge him for the extra service you gave him! Did you forget that?"

Miki fidgeted while answering. "Well... he didn't excatly ask for them, I kinda... just like playing with him I guess. He... was cute."

The maid took a step back in shock. "Wha- don't tell me... you actually started crushing on him! He's a random customer, come on!"

Miki's face reddened. "Oh, it was a one time thing so it's ok! My dad owns the place so just shut up Piko or else I'll tell people you cross dress here!"

"That's for the job you begged me to take! I don't do this because I like it!"

"That's not what others will think!" Miki shot back.

Piko grumbled and grabbed some paper. "Screw this, I'm going to hand out flyers." "Don't forget to smile Pin - ko-kun~!"

* * *

><p>Kaito waited outside a dressing room while Luka tried on clothes. "How much do we have left on our gift card?" He asked.<p>

"A little more then twenty-thousand." Luka said from behind the door.

"Good, I forgot to tell you that I got a list from my sister and IA, and they want me to get them something while we're here. It's just one or two things they want each. Meiko and Miku gave me one too, so could we spend some of it-"

"Hold on! Miku and Meiko gave me the same thing too!" Luka said angrily.

Kaito didn't seem fazed by this revelation. "Huh. That's smart, give us both lists and get twice the stuff. Since we don't really want to talk to each other, we probably would have never found out till we got to school tommorrow and gave it to them. We should just get them a crappy postcard to screw with them. Let's change what they wrote to 'postcard' so we can say we got them excatly what was written on the list." Kaito proposed.

"Sounds good to me! It's what they get!" Luka shouted from the other side of the door.

"So can we get what my sister and IA wanted?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's no problem. I was planning on getting something for Kaiko anyway. Alright, I'm done picking out clothes. We can pay and get out now." Luka exited the dressing room, carrying only one outfit.

"That's all you're getting? I thought you would of gotten more since you been going on about getting new clothes all day." Kaito said a bit perplexed.

"This is the only one I like. Besides, it'll be hard to hid this stuff at home if I bring home too many things." She told him simply.

"Why would you need to hid it?"

Luka hung her head low and walked on, answering him in a very monotonous voice. "Nothing, I didn't say anything. You're hearing things."

Kaito grabbed her by the shoulder and faced her toward him and his eyes. Meeting his gaze, Luka cursed herself for her slip up. Only Miku and Meiko knew why and she wanted to keep it that way; she hoped that Kaito wouldn't persist to much, it was a topic she hated talking about. "Luka... can we get some ice cream before we get their stuff, I'm starving for it! Also, I'm going have to carry those aren't I?" Kaito said as he raised her bag full of books he'd been carrying all day.

Relief washed over her when Kaito said that. She wasn't sure if he could see that she didn't want to talk about it or if this was Kaito being Kaito. Nevertheless, she was glad to he didn't dwell on what she said. "I didn't ask you to carry those in the first place! Stop whining, I can carry this myself." "Suuurre! All the books you got here weighed together about fifteen pounds and you couldn't get it off the bag off the ground at the store! You have to be the weakest person I've ever met!" Kaito ridiculed.

"Watch it! I don't work out, okay! Don't judge me!"

* * *

><p>It was eight-thirty at night. The Tokoyo district of Akihabara lit up the night. The signs, buildings and the advertisments were radiant and dazzling, their lustrous lights showed that Akihabara truely came alive at night. "This place looks way better at night. Too bad we have to leave now." Kaito said as he admired the city.<p>

Luka noticed Kaito seemed to enjoy night time more then the day. Ever since the sun set, he'd been much more talkitive and energetic. Maybe it was just all the glowing neon around that waas effecting him, but she felt her first assumption was correct. She couldn't blame him, the area was so captivating that even she couldn't focus on her book anymore. It felt almost disrespectful if you were here and not marveling at the sight of the districts decorations of lights. "I suppose it is. Hurry up, we don't want to miss our train back. Remember, our tickets are valid only for the nine o'clock ride back." She reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. We can walk slow though? I want enough time to really remember this."

"Remember what exactly?" She asked.

Kaito glanced around, admiring the scenery before him. "This. Everything here, the day in general. It's another memory for me."

A faint smile graced Luka's face. "A good memory?"

"Doesn't matter. This kind of day is my always turns into my favorite memory."

"And why is that?"

Kaito smirked and shook his head. "I don't feel like saying. What about you? Did I annoy you all day or was I actually some fun?"

Luka turned her head away from him to prevent him from seeing her smile. "You were annoying like always... but I'm getting used to it, so it could be worse."

Kaito decided to give her a bittersweet response as well. "Heh, way to be a tsundere there. Well, I don't think you're half bad either."

"I'd ask why you I'm not half bad now, but I know you won't give me an answer." Kaito simply smiled at her.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived back at their town's station, completely spent from their day and the long train ride only added to it. Kaito let out a long yawn, while Luka attempted to rid her fatigue by rubbing her eyes. Having no effect whatsoever she let out a groan. "Ugh, this is going to be a long walk home." Luka groaned.<p>

"It's twice as long as me, I have to drop you off before I get to go home. You don't live too far away from here, do you?" He asked unenthusiastically.

Luka eyes widened at that. Quickly, she responded, accidently stammerring as attempted to stop Kaito from coming to her house. "N-n-no, no, no! I-I-It's f-fine, y-you d-don't h-have to w-w-walk me back, the path back is totally s-safe! D-don't worry about me!"

"I not, I just have a feeling you won't be able to carry your bag all the way home. Here, lift it off the ground and I'll go home." Kaito said as he placed her bag of purchased items in front of her.

Luka took in a deep breath, gripped the handle and pulled with all her might, but to no avail. It was a sad, pitiful display of physical strength. Kaito didn't laugh one bit, he wasn't sure how feel about this. She was unable to lift bag that any average human should have able to do without much of an effort. "I really-... this is-... what do say to this? Can you just give up and we can go? I don't want to watch this anymore, it hurts." Luka let go of her bag and gave a sad, small 'hmph'.

* * *

><p>"Ok, you can go now." Luka told Kaito as they stood in front of her house.<p>

"You sure you can carry these inside? Cause I can already see you making multiple trips, taking like two books at a time, inside." He teased.

"I'm fine! Go now! Wait, put my bag at the side of the house first, then leave! I'll get it later!" Luka whisper shouted as she tried pushing Kaito toward the side of her house. Her house looked like it wasn't in the best of shape. The lawn was torn up, some of the windows were cracked, but none were broken. Most of the paint on the house was chipped and peeled off, and a faint smell of alcohol circulated around it.

"Hey, stop pushing me! Calm down, what's the big deal?" Unfortunately, what Luka was trying to avoid Kaito seeing had opened the door. There appeared a tall, blonde haired man, holding a half-full bottle of alcohol in his hand, who was teetering back and forth.

"Luuukaaa! You dumb bitch, it's late as fuck! And the hell in that bag there!? You had money, didn't you!? I told you before, when you get money and give it to me! Be more like Lily, she isn't completely useless and retarted like you! You want me to rip some of your hair out!?"

Luka's pose straightened up, her eyes became lifeless, her voice robotic and monotone. "Sorry, father. I am at fault, I also should not be returning home this late."

"Damn straight you are! *hick* Go clean up the bottles on the floor and get that damn cat that keeps coming back here out of the house!"

Kaito glanced at Luka, exaiming her eyes before interjecting; Smiling and using a cheery tone. "Hey, dude. How many bottles have you drank?"

The man furrowed his eyes at Kaito. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kaito, Luka's aquaintance! How many bottles have you drank?" He said as chipper as before.

"Well shut up! And it's none of you're damn business! You want me to beat you!?"

Luka stood there as stoic and expressionless as she had since her father had opened the door. It's not that she wasn't concerned for Kaito, on the conterary, she wanted to save him from her father's rising drunken rage, but after so many years of living with him, she couldn't do anything more than act like some sort of soulless puppet that sided with her father. It was a self-defense mechanism her subconcisous developed to keep her safe from her father's fits of rage, preventing her from acting any other way when he was present. Luka didn't want to end up like her sister Lily, who one day completely changed after her father dragged her off somewhere that one day, and completely changed after that.

"No, not really. How many bottles have you drank?" Kaito asked again, his tone the same as before.

"You really want to know?" He looked as if he was ready to explode.

"Yep!"

"Eleven AND A HALF!" Luka's father yelled as he swung his half empty bottle at Kaito's face, shattering on impact. Kaito didn't even flinch. He seemed completely unaffected, smiling the whole time. The only indication of damage to him appeared as a small bruise on his cheek.

"Oh that's awesome!" He said as he shot his right hand foward, griped hard on his assualter's throat, cutting off air flow to his lungs. The blonde man tried griping Kaito's arm, hoping to put enough pain to have him loosen his grip, but it lost the strength to, since his oxygen supply was currently on hold. His sight became blurrier by the second; Then it started becoming clearer. Kaito grip had loosened, then it tightened again. Kaito repeated this process a few times before speaking, his tone unthreating, though slightly errie. "You know, I once had a really old dude for a friend that got drunk every Saturday. He got in a lot of bar fights for one dumb reason or other, and after so many, he ended up learned a real interesting trick. Turns out, after a certain amount of drinks, if you hit someone in a certain spot in the head, there's like a ninety-nine percent chance they'll lose their memory of the whole day. Let's see if you'll lose yours." Kaito threw the blonde inside his house.

Luka's father made an effort to quickly stand up, falling down each time he attempted. His drunk state didn't help the fact that he still needed to recover more oxygen, he felt too dizzy to properly operate his body. Kaito walked over and stomped on his back, pressing down hard. His voice flipped from his postive tone to a dark, low one. His face grew a sadistic expression. "I don't know what you did, but consider yourself lucky I'm only knocking you out and giving you amnesia."

"*cough* You litt-"

"Shut up!" Kaito yelled as he punched the blonde in the back of head, causing him to pass out. Kaito looked over to Luka, who stood there with the same expression she had since her father had appeared. He walked to her and scanned her eyes, and left without another word. Only one thought occupied his mind. 'So she's lost something important too.'

Once Kaito was out of sight, Luka began cleaning up the mess her drunk father made. Once she finished, she placed an empty bottle in her father's hand, and started making trips back and forth to her room, taking two books at a time from her bag. Making her last trip, a cat awaited on her bed and meowed. The pinkette stashed her new literature under her bed, picked up the cat and sat on her bed. She petted it a few times before it hopped off and went through a small hole in the corner room. Luka stared for a bit before getting under the covers. Hugging her pillow, a few tears fell down her eyes. 'I hate this place. Why can't I be eighteen yet.'

* * *

><p>The next day came; Luka walked in the classroom in search of a certain blue haired boy who, as always, was asleep at his desk. Miku and Meiko hadn't arrived yet, so she thought she should finish her business with Kaito quickly. She tapped him on the head and jumped back when he shot his head up so quickly. "I'm up, Neru! Oh, it's just you, did I scare you? Sorry, Neru always pokes or taps my head when she wants to talk when I'm sleeping. I was expecting a good smack coming for me soon."<p>

"Kaito, we need to talk. About yesterday." Luka said, keeping her voice soft and almost inaudible so no one would here

Kaito folded his arms back on his desk, placing his head on it, his eyes barely open. He match her tone, though it was more due to his tired state. "Nah, not really."

"Kaito, I'm serious. I-"

"Then let me go first so we can save time from this, I'm real tired from yesterday, okay? I'm not an extrovert, so being outside all day with so many people around really drains me. First, off, does Miku and Meiko know?"

"Yes, and-"

"Question two. Does anyone else know?"

"No, and that's why-" Luka was cut off by Kaito once again.

"Good. We're done then. Night."

Luka flicked his head, waking him up only a little. "Don't end it like that! I don't want-"

"Me telling anyone, and you don't want me to ask about it either. I get it, it's none of my business or anyone else. I'm guessing Meiko and Miku knew because you three seem so close, I just wanted to know if they knew so I never have to lie to them if they didn't. Never been a fan of lying. I'm not telling anyone either, I don't see why anyone would need to know if you don't want them to." Kaito said simply.

Luka was shocked at how perceptive Kaito was being. She thought he'd be acting annoyingly concerned for her, but he already figured what she wanted him to comply with. "Wow, I... didn't think this would go so smoothly. So... we're not ever bringing it up again, right?"

Kaito buried his face in his arms. "Don't know what you're talking about. By the way, here." Kaito held out two postcards at Luka.

"Why are you giving me pos- Oh, right!" Luka took the cards from Kaito. As if on cue, Miku and Meiko burst through the door, rushing toward Kaito and Luka.

Meiko ran straight to Kaito, while Miku went to Luka. "Kaito! Buddy, whatcha bring us?" Meiko said excitedly.

"Exactly what you wrote down. See?" Kaito pulled two more postcards from his pocket with the list he received from them.

The part where he erased and replaced what they wrote on it was evident, so obviously evident that Meiko was already using Kaito's scarf to strangle him. "What the hell! You edited it! What you do that for, some stupid joke!?"

Kaito attempted to loosen his scarf around his neck, but Meiko kept jabbing him in the gut with her free hand, making him cover his stomach to cushion her blows. "Your- ah! Fault! Ease up! I need air! You gave both of- Ah! Lists! Help! Where's sensei when you need him!? Luka did it too, get her, gimme a break!"

Meiko stopped punching Kaito's abdomen, looking at him furiously. "Miku's dealing with her, and I know what we did was wrong and I'm sorry. I'm not angry at you; I'm angry that our plan didn't work! Let me hit you more until I feel better!" Meiko shouted.

Kaito look over to see what type of abuse Luka was receiving. All he saw was Miku lightly poking Luka in the head with a leek, saying 'Where's my souvenirs' over and over. Luka seem unaffected, considering she was reading her book and wasn't giving Miku any type of acknowledgement.

He stared for a few more seconds before screaming. "Switch! I want to switch attackers! I want Miku instead!"

"Denied!" Meiko yelled as she pushed Kaito off the desk and started stomping on him. Kaito didn't bother calling for help, the class didn't even flinch at all the commotion. He already knew this was just another daily occurrence for them. For the short time he had been going to school, this had already became routine. And Kaito didn't find it that bad it all.

Luka tried to focus on her novel, but she felt distracted by something that kept poking at her mind, and it wasn't Miku. It was the boy that was being stomped to death claimed her thoughts. He had learned something personal about her that she didn't want anyone to find out, and he already knew to stay silent and not pry info about it. He respected her wishes. Luka was starting to see Kaito in a better light. 'Since he learned something about me, I'd like to learn more about him, it's only fair. Plus... I'd like to know why he's such a nice... childish guy.'

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, this took a long time to update, but something terrible happened. I forgot to save and lost nine-ish pages! I hated myself so much for that! I'll set a goal to get a new chapter out by next Friday to make up for such a long wait and my HUGE screw up.<strong>

**Thanks to:**

**-Random Guest**

**For reviewing! Xen out!**


End file.
